Fight till the bitter End
by Invosible Kid
Summary: Post OotP! HBP wird nicht berücksichtig! Harry kämpft mit seinem Gewissen nach Sirius Tod und gräbt sich in seine Trauer. und doch entschliesst er sich zu kämpfen...bis zum bitteren Ende. Plz R
1. der Entschluss steht fest

**Summary: **Harry ist verzweifelt nach Sirius Tod und vergräbt sich in Selbsthass und Trauer. Trotzdem will er kämpfen und Voldemort besiegen. Wird es ihm geling? Wird er die Trauer über Sirius Tod überwinden, oder wird sie ihn immer wieder einholen?

**Disclaimer**: Gehört nichts mir! Alles ist JKR zu eigen und ich verdien auch kein Geld hiermit!

**Pairings**: verrat ich nicht P

**Autor**: Invosible Kid

**Warnung**: SVV (selbstverletzendes verhalten)

so, let's go:

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Entschluss steht fest**

Es war eine recht stürmische Nacht Mitte Juli. Draussen tobte ein Sturm, doch der Vollmond war so gut zu sehen wie in einer sternenklaren Nacht. Der gesamte Himmel bot einen atemberaubenden Anblick. Der Mond, voll und rund, stand hoch am Himmel und schien in das Zimmer eines gewöhnlichen Reihenhauses, in einer gewöhnlichen Strasse, doch eines mehr als ungewöhnlichen Jungen. Jener Junge schien einen Albtraum zu haben, denn er warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere und atmete schnell und flach. Das schwarze, verstrubbelte Haar klebte ihm auf der Stirn, wo eine blitzförmige Narbe, blass und fast nicht zu sehen, ihren Platz hatte. Mit einem Ruck erwachte der Junge aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Harry Potters Augen, sonst smaragdgrün und voller Leben, blickten nun stumm und hoffnungslos. Harry raffte sich auf und ging zu dem einzigen Fenster in seinem Zimmer und schaute hinaus.

_Wie es Remus jetzt wohl geht?_, dachte er. Bis jetzt hatte er nichts von seinen Freunden gehört. Harry schaute auf seinen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch. 5 Uhr morgens. Seufzend zog er sich an und versuchte sich etwas mit lesen abzulenken. Schnell jedoch merkte er dass dies unmöglich war, denn seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu seinem Paten. Ja… Sirius Black war tot. Der beste Freund seines Vaters und sein Pate. Der Mensch der für ihn wie ein Bruder und Vater zugleich gewesen war. Den er für den Verräter seiner Eltern gehalten hatte. Ermordet durch seine Cousine. Harrys Augen wurden trüb als er an das letzte dachte was er von seinem Paten gehört hatte. _„Komm schon, das kannst du doch besser Bellatrix! _Sirius lies sein bellendes Lachen ertönen. Ein letztes Mal, bevor ihn dieser Schocker hinter den Vorhang stiess. Harry fing an zu weinen. Stumm und leise bahnten sich die Tränen ihren Weg seine Wangen hinunter. Wütend wischte er sie weg, doch vergeblich. Er machte nur weiteren Tränen Platz. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Er war doch schuld daran dass Sirius tot war! Er allein! So dachte er zumindest, auch wenn seine Freunde ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollten. Als seine Tränen endlich versiegt waren, fühlte er sich vollkommen erschlagen. Erschöpft stand er wieder von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Fenster. Der Sturm draussen hatte sich gelegt und nun ging die Sonne auf. Sie färbte den Himmel in ein blutiges Rot. Harry sah dem Sonnenaufgang zu bis er diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertrug. Er drehte dem Fenster den Rücken zu und ging eilig durch das Zimmer auf seinen Koffer zu. Er öffnete ihn und nahm ein kleines Packet heraus. Mit diesem setzte er sich auf sein Bett und wickelte es aus. Bitter betrachtete er den zerbrochen Spiegel in seiner Hand. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingerkuppen über die Ränder des gebrochenen Spiegels. Als er kurz nicht aufpasste schnitt er sich in die Finger. _Seltsam, es tut nicht mal weh… eher gut!_ Er genoss es regelrecht das Blut fliessen zu sehen. Nach kurzem Zögern griff er nach einer der Scherben und schnitt sich eine Kerbe in den linken Unterarm, und noch eine, und noch eine. Bis er dachte dass es genug wäre. Es waren nur Kratzer doch bluten taten sie und das war das einzige was er wollte. Jetzt dachte er noch dass es bei diesem einzigen Male bleiben würde, doch bald würde er sich den Tag herbeiwünschen es nie wieder zu tun.

Die Wochen vergingen und die Narben an Harrys Unterarm nahmen zu. Zwei Tage vor seinem Geburtstag sass eine schwarze Eule auf seinem Fensterbrett. Sie hielt ihm ihr Bein entgegen und nahm ihr den sehr offiziell wirkenden Brief ab. Er war vom Ministerium. Harry öffnete ihn und las:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry Potter_

_Zunächst will ich Ihnen mein herzliches Beileid ausdrücken über den Verlust von Sirius Black. Es schmerzt mir, dass dieser erstklassige Auror so lange unschuldig in Azkaban sass und nun tot ist. Doch der eigentliche Grund warum ich Ihnen schreibe ist Sirius Blacks Testament. Es liegt anbei._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Cornelius Fudge Zaubereiminister_

Zornig zerknüllte Harry den Brief. Wie konnte Fudge es wagen so einen arroganten Brief zu schrieben? Von wegen es würde ihm Leid tun dass Sirius tot wäre! Erstklassiger Auror, pah! Er denkt wohl nur an den materiellen Wert eines Menschen! Dennoch las Harry Sirius Testament:

_Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst… was schreib ich hier eigentlich? Ich wird wohl alt, dass ich solche bescheuerten Zeilen schriebe… nun gut. Fakt ist, wenn du das hier liest, werde ich nicht mehr neben dir stehen. Wohl gemerkt neben dir stehen! Den aufpassen werde ich immer auf dich, ob nun lebendig oder tot. Ich hoffe nur dass ich im Kampf gestorben bin und nicht an Altersschwäche aufm Bett eingepennt. Wie ich mich kenne werde ich wieder einmal mit dem Glück gespielt haben. Ich setzte dich als alleinigen Erben an und übergebe dir den Grimmauldtplatz. Nur mit einer Bitte: gewährleiste Remus stets Unterkunft. _

_So, bevor ich hier noch senil werde…_

_Lebwohl, _

_dein Tatze._

_P.S.: sobald du das hier gelesen hast, hast du vollstes Recht auf das gesamte Vermögen der Blacks, mach damit was du willst. Es gehört dir._

Harry schluckte. Er war also Sirius alleiniger Erbe. Er überlegte kurz und entschloss sich dann einen Brief an seine beste Freundin zu schreiben.

_Hallo Hermine,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe besser als mir und du hast dich einigermassen von dem Fluch erholt. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich für drei Tage bei dir übernachten könnte. Ich möchte etwas in London erledigen. Den Rest erfährst du wenn wir uns sehen._

_Harry_

„Hedwig, ich hab Arbeit für dich!" Er weckte seine Eule auf und band ihr den Brief ans Bein. „Für Hermine!", damit entliess er sie. Bevor er irgendetwas anders denken konnte, griff er schon nach der Scherbe und ritzte sich ein Wort in den Arm: Freedom. Klein aber doch gut zu sehen. Traurig lächelnd zog er sich den Ärmel wieder hoch und machte sich auf den Weg runter in die Küche. Die Dursleys waren für 4 Wochen verreist. So konnte Harry tun was er wollte. Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte er an Dudleys Sportgeräten und trainierte. In der Küche angekommen, trank er etwas und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den nahe gelegenen Park um zu joggen. Nach einer schweisstreibenden halben Stunde kehrte er wieder zurück und duschte. Nach einem kleinen Snack begab er sich in sein Zimmer und lernte bis es an seinem Fenster klopfte. Verwundert blickte Harry auf und sah Hedwig vor dem Fenster. Hastig öffnete er dieses und lies die Eule ein. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und begann zu lesen:

_hallo, klar, warum sollst du nicht zu mir kommen können. Meine Eltern sind eh nicht da für die nächsten 2 Wochen. Nur was sagt Dumbledore dazu und wie kommst du hier her? Vielleicht kannst du ja ein Taxi nehmen wenn du genug Geld hast. Meine Adresse kennst du ja. Und, wenn du willst, kannst du heute schon kommen. Hermine. _

Verwundert starrte Harry den Brief an. Seit wann war Hermine so… so regelbrecherich? Na was soll's. Rasch packte er seine spärlichen Sachen zusammen, kramte nach ein wenig Muggelgeld und suchte das Telefon um ein Taxi zu rufen. Kurze Zeit später war er auf dem Weg zu Hermine und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Er bemerkte nicht wie die Landschaft, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, vorbei flog. Erst als der Wagen anhielt erwachte er aus seiner Trance. Müde stieg er aus dem Auto, gab dem Fahrer sein Geld und hievte seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. Kaum stand er wieder sicher auf dem Boden wurde er schon stürmisch umarmt.

„Harry! Schön dich zu sehen!"

„Ha...hallo Hermine.", antwortete Harry vollkommen überrumpelt.

„Komm erstmal rein."

Ohne Widerworte folgte Harry Hermine ins Haus und lies sich ins Wohnzimmer dirigieren. Als Hermines Aufregung sich etwas gelegt hatte, fragte sie ruhig:

„So, wie kommst du jetzt auf die Idee von den Dursleys weg zu gehen?"

„Naja, ich habe heute Sirius Testament erhalten und darin steht dass mir der Grimmlaudtplatz gehört und das gesamte Black Vermögen. Und ich wollte einfach raus. Vielleicht werde ich zum Grimmlaudtplatz gehen und dort nach Hinweisen suchen um das Haus meiner Eltern zu finden und es wieder aufzubauen, wenn es denn zerstört wurde. Dann sehe ich weiter."

Er verschwieg ihr zunächst dass es ihm viel dreckiger ging als es nach aussen hin schien und dass er ritzte.

„Und wie willst du es anstellen nicht von Dumbledore aufgespürt zu werden?"

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Verwandelung oder Zauberkunst hast."

Hermine sah ihn ein wenig misstrauig an doch wenn sie etwas über seine Stimmung merkte, so sagte sie nichts.

„Gut, dann komm mit hoch in mein Zimmer. Dort kannst du dann ein wenig Musik hören während ich in meinen Bücher forsche ob ich so etwas habe."

So gingen die beiden hoch in Hermines Zimmer. Es war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Das Bett stand neben dem Fenster, auf dessen anderen Seite zwei riesige Regale standen, beide voll gepackt mit Büchern. Dann standen noch ein Kleiderschrank und ein Schreibtisch im Raum auf dem zwei kleine Lautsprecher und ein CD Player lagen. Hermine kramte ein wenig auf ihrem Schreibtisch der ebenso mit Büchern voll war wie schon die Regale und beförderte eine schwarze CD Hülle zu Tage.

„Hier, vielleicht gefällt's dir, jedenfalls tut's mir" Daraufhin legte sie die CD ein und drückte auf Play. Harry hörte gespannt zu und nach einigen Minuten fing er an mit dem Kopf im Takt zu wippen. Währenddessen stöberte Hermine nach den Büchern und nach den ersten drei Liedern hatte sie sie dann auch gefunden.

„Hier, da stehen Zauber drin die eine Ortung erschweren bis unmöglich machen. Aber das ist UTZ Niveau."

„Egal. Ich werde es schon irgendwie hinkriegen." _Schliesslich muss ich ja auch irgendwie hinkriegen Voldemort den Garaus zu machen. _„Ach ja, was zur Hölle ist das für eine Musik die du ach so braver Bücherwurm hörst?"

Hermine lachte: „Erstaunt?"

„Und wie. Also, was ist das?"

„Das, mein lieber Potter ist Metallica. Sagt dir nix, glaub ich. Ist Heavy Metal. Gefällt's?"

„Bombastisch. Klar gefällt's mir. Warte, was ist das für ein Lied? Nummer 8?"

„Oh, ich glaube es wäre besser wenn du das nicht hörst." Sie wollte schon aufstehen und die Musik ausmachen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Warum sollte ich das besser nicht hören? Das Lied ist doch schön."

„Warte bis der Text kommt, dann weißt du was ich meine." Sie schloss die Augen und lies sich vom Takt des Liedes tragen.

„_Trust I seek and I find in you… Every day for us something new… open mind for a different view…and nothing else matters…"_

"_So close no matter how far…couldn't be much more from the heart… forever trust in who we are…no, nothing else matters…"_

Als das Lied ausklang öffnete Hermine ihre Augen wieder und sah Harry an. Ein wissender Ausdruck lag in seinen verweinten Augen. Harry verfluchte sich dafür dass er bei einem simplen Lied zu heulen anfing.

„Ich glaube, jetzt weißt du warum ich dir das Lied ersparen wollte."

„Ja… das was ich jetzt wirklich.", antwortete Harry kaum hörbar.

„Das war Nothing Else Matters. Es passt auf so ziemlich jede Lebenslage. Deshalb liebe ich es so, aber deshalb hasse ich es auch. Weil es mich eben an all die schönen dinge im Leben erinnert und aber auch die schlechten."

„Es ist schön, sehr schön sogar."

„Belassen wir es dabei. Hör den Rest, das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken. Oder vielleicht doch nicht…"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und dachte nach. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und wollte ihn auch durchziehen. Egal wie schwer es werden würde, er würde seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Ob nun mit oder ohne Unterstützung seiner Freunde.

„Nun gut" Harry sah Hermine an.

„Hilfst du mir zum Haus meiner Eltern zu kommen?"

„Ja, ich helfe dir."


	2. Nie wieder

**Kapitel 2: nie wieder…**

Am Morgen des 31. Julis erwachte Harry. Verschlafen schaute er auf die Uhr und setzte sich auf. Es war 8 Uhr morgens. Nun war er bereits seit 8 Stunden 16 Jahre alt. Er streckte sich kurz, dann nahm er sich eine seiner alten ausgeleierten Jeans und einen alten Pullover und ging ins Badezimmer. Nach einer Dusche ging er runter in die Küche, oder besser gesagt er versuchte es. Denn auf halbem Wege wurde ihm die Sicht von buschigen Haaren genommen und er musste sich am Geländer festhalten um nicht mitsamt Hermine die Treppe runter zu fallen. „Happy Birthday!"

„Danke Herm", erwiderte Harry die Umarmung. Sie zog ihn in die Küche wo verdammt viele Geschenke auf dem Tisch standen. Er öffnete eines nach dem anderen. Von den Weasley's bekam er eine Reihe Süssigkeiten und andere Kleinigkeiten, doch freuen tat er sich riesig drüber. Von Hermine bekam er eine Bücherreihe über Verwandelung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und dann war da noch etwas. Ein Paket das recht leicht war aber doch viel zu enthalten schien.

„Das ist von mir und Remus."

Als Harry es öffnete kamen ihm eine Jacke, ein paar schwarze T-Shirts von denen eines mit dem Schriftzug Metallica versehen war, zwei Jeans und ein Paar Springerstiefel.

„Wer zur Hölle hatte diese Idee?", fragte Harry mehr als erstaunt.

„Ich", ertönte eine nur all zu bekannte Stimme und doch klang sie so fremd.

Harry drehte sich um und erblickte einen ziemlich mageren Remus Lupin in der Tür.

„Ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee dir ein paar Sachen zum anziehen zu schenken, du kannst schliesslich nicht ewig in diesen Fetzen rumlaufen und da Hermine mir gesagt hatte dass du Metallica gut finden würdest hab ich dir ein T-Shirt von ihnen besorgt. Nimm deine Jacke mal genauer unter die Lupe."

Gesagt, getan. Auf dem Rücken der Jacke pragte ein blauer Drache.

„Wow. Die Sachen gefallen mir! Und von wem sind die Stiefel?"

„Das war dann wohl ich.", gab Hermine zu.

„Sag mal Remus, woher weißt du dass ich hier bei Hermine bin? Und was tust du hier überhaupt?"

„Hermine hatte sich die Freiheit genommen mir zu sagen wo du bist und ich bin hier, weil ich dir noch dein eigentliches Geschenk geben wollte, besser gesagt, erzählen."

„Na dann schiess mal los."

„Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass du wissen willst wo deine Eltern gewohnt haben. Nun, ich wollte dich mit nach Godrics Hollow nehmen und dir die Gräber deiner Eltern zeigen."

„Danke. Aber nur wenn Hermine auch mit kommt."

„Das wird schon gehen. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel genehmigen lassen." Remus beförderte einen alten Schuh aus seinem Umhang und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Bevor wir gehen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du deine neuen Sachen anziehst."

Harry lief hoch in sein Zimmer und zog sich um. Als er den Pullover ausgezogen hatte, stand plötzlich Hermine in der Tür und wollte grade etwas zu ihm sagen als sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten.

„Darum hast du also nur Pullover an und nie ein T-Shirt selbst bei dieser Hitze", flüsterte sie erschrocken. Harry wurde sich bewusst dass sie seinen linken Unterarm anstarrte und legte instinktiv eine Hand auf die Narben, doch nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass das jetzt auch nichts mehr brachte. Sie hatte die Narben gesehen und er konnte dies nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

„Hermine, bitte, sag Remus nichts von dem was du gerade gesehen hast. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen", flehte Harry inständig.

„Ist gut, aber sobald wir alleine sind, will ich wissen was das zu bedeuten hat."

„Danke."

Hermine legte die Stiefel, die sie eigentlich hochbringen wollte neben die Tür und ging wieder runter zu Remus. Harry zog sich hastig um und die Stiefel an. Sie waren verdammt schwer im Gegensatz zu den leichten Turnschuhen die er sonst trug. Als er die Treppe runter ging krachte es richtig, was ihm etwas unangenehm war denn er mochte es lieber wenn er unauffällig war. Als er in der Küche war, pfiff Remus kurz.

„Gut siehst du aus. Sag mal, hast du trainiert?"

„Ja, einwenig."

„Wenn wir dann alle soweit sind. Bitte Portschlüssel anfassen, die Reise geht los!"

„3…2…1" Und schon tauchten die Drei in einen Farbstrudel bevor sie je Boden unter den Füssen hatten. Sie standen vor einem riesigen weissen Haus. Nein, das war kein Haus, wohl eher eine kleine Villa.

„Welcome back Home, Harry" stand auf einem Banner der über dem Eingang hing.

„Willkommen zu Hause", wiederholte Remus.

Langsam und unsicher schritt Harry auf die Tür zu und öffnete dies. Remus und Hermine folgten ihm zögernd. Sie standen in einer grossen Eingangshalle. _Plopp _

„Mink? Dala? Ihr seit noch hier?"

„Jawohl Sir. Wir haben das Haus nie verlassen und immer darauf gewartet dass Sir Harry Potter zurückkehren würde." Die beiden Hauselfen verbeugten sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor Harry.

„Zu erst einmal. Ich bin Harry, nur Harry. Lasst diese blöde Anrede Sir weg und den anderen Schnickschnack auch! Das hier ist Hermine. Remus scheint ihr ja schon zu kennen."

„Ja, Harry", antworteten die beiden unisono. „Können wir Ihnen etwas bringen?"

„Nein danke, ich gehe sofort wieder und schaue mir nur noch die Gräber meiner Eltern an. Dann kehre ich wieder zurück zu Hermine." Harry zwinkerte den Elfen unauffällig zu.

„Lasst uns gehen. Folgt mir ihr beide", sagte Remus.

Zu dritt verliessen sie das Haus und folgten einem kleinen Pfad zu einem kleinen Weiher weit hinterm Haus. Bereits von weitem erkannte Harry einen Grabstein. Beklommen schritt er darauf zu. Remus und Hermine hielten sich bei den Gräbern angekommen im Hintergrund. Harry sank davor auf die Knie und las mit tränenden Augen: Lily und James Potter, treue Freunde und Kämpfer für das Licht.

„Remus?"

„Ja Harry?"

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Sicher, welchen denn?" Harry erzählte ihm was er vorhatte.

Remus schluckte, aber er nickte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Auf dem Grabstein war nun eine weitere Zeile zu lesen:

Geliebte Eltern

- Harry Potter

Mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschien ein neuer Grabstein auf dem stand:

Sirius Black, unschuldig verurteilt und verraten, ein treuer Freund bis in den Tod und geliebter Pate.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry. Mit einer etwas kräftigeren Stimme fuhr er fort:

„Lasst uns gehen." Daraufhin reisten sie wieder zurück zu Hermines Haus. Dort angekommen verabschiedete sich Remus und Harry lief ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen hoch ins Bad. Verzweifelt sank er an die Mauer gelehnt zusammen und zog die Knie an. Die Erinnerung an Sirius Tod kam wieder hoch. Unerbitterlicher denn je. Harry kramte in seiner Tasche und fischte eine Rasierklinge daraus. Er zog sich den Ärmel runter und schon hatte sein Arm eine neue Kerbe und es wurden immer mehr, und sie wurden immer tiefer. Er faste sich wieder und stand auf. Er wischte sich das Blut vom Arm und verdeckte ihn wieder. Dann ging er runter zu Hermine ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa und beobachtete sie ein wenig beim lesen. Sie schien seinen Blick zu spüren denn sie klappte ihr Buch zu und schaute auf.

„Ich denke, du hast mir etwas zu erklären."

Harry wusste nicht recht wie er anfangen sollte. Hermine schien ihm anzusehen dass es ihm mehr als unangenehm war so stellte sie einfach eine Frage:

„Hast du nach Sirius' Tod damit angefangen?" Harry nickte. Was sollte er schon anderes sagen?

„Aber warum? Du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen dass das nur Narben bringt und dich für immer an da erinnert was einmal war? An Sirius Verlust."

„Ja, das weiss ich nur zu gut. Aber vielleicht will ich nicht vergessen! Vielleicht will ich ja daran erinnert werden! Daran erinnert werden an den grössten Fehler meines Lebens!"

„Zeig mir bitte deinen Arm."

„Warum?"

„Zeig ihn mir einfach" Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl in seiner Haut, hatte er doch noch ganz frische Wunden von heute. Widerwillig zog er die Jacke aus.

„Ich hol den Verbandskasten", sagte Hermine leise und ein wenig erschrocken. Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie zurück und fing an Harrys Arm zu versorgen. Als sie den Verband fertig hatte, räumte sie den Verbandskasten wieder weg.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry.

„Immer wieder. Aber bitte versprich mir eins, tu das nicht mehr, es bringt dir nichts. Nichts ausser Narben."

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich werde mich beherrschen so gut es geht." Harry wusste jetzt schon dass das ein leeres Versprechen war. Aber er wollte es versuchen, Hermine zu Liebe. Es war schon spät und die beiden Teenager gingen ins Bett. Harry lag noch lange wach und überlegte was er jetzt tun sollte. Und er entschied sich. Nie wieder wollte er sich sagen lassen was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Nie wieder. Er wollte rebellieren. Er beschloss, Hermine einen Brief zu schreiben, indem er ihr dankte und ihr noch schöne Ferien wünschte und er bat sie nicht nach ihm zu suchen. Er brauchte geschlagene zwei Stunden bis er das Ding fertig hatte. Dann packte er seine Sachen zusammen und verkleinerte seinen Hogwartskoffer und steckte diesen in die Hosentasche. Er legte den Brief auf sein Kopfkissen um anschliessend mitsamt seinem Besen das Haus so leise wie möglich zu verlassen. Vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und flüsterte leise zu sich selbst: „Es tut mir Leid, Hermine. Nie wieder sollt ihr wegen mir in Gefahr schweben, nie wieder. Leb wohl."


	3. ein neues Leben

** Mr P.: danke für das Lob ) freut mich dass sie dir gefällt**

** Hermine Potter: danke für den Hinweis P hab's sofort geändert**

** viel spass mit Kapitel 3:  
**

**Kapitel 3: ein neues leben…  
**

Harry flog durch die Nacht und versuchte Godrics Hollow zu finden. Bei Sonnenaufgang hatte er das Anwesen auch gefunden. Er landete vor der Tür und öffnete diese schnell. „Mink?", rief er. Mit einem Plopp stand der kleine Hauself vor ihm.

„Was wünschen Sie, Harry?"

„Könntest du mir bitte ein Zimmer geben? Ich bleibe ab heute hier bis zum Schulanfang."

„Aber sicher doch. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Mink führte Harry die Treppe hoch. Er zeigte Harry das Badezimmer und gleich nebenan war sein Zimmer. Der Raum war gross und hell. An der linken Wand stand ein Himmelbett, rechts neben der Tür stand ein Bücherregal, rechts an der Wand ein Kleiderschrank. Das Zimmer war ausserdem mit einem grossen Fenster das auf einen Balkon führte versehen.

„Danke Mink. Ist hier irgendwo eine Bibliothek?", fragte Harry nachdem er seinen Koffer aus der Hosentasche gefischt hatte, ihn vergrössert und aufs Bett gelegt hatte.

„Ja, wir führen eine Bibliothek. Sie befindet sich rechts von hier immer den Gang runter links."

„Danke. Du kannst jetzt gehen"

„Steht's zu Diensten."

Harry machte sich daran seine Sachen auszupacken und einzuräumen. Dann begab er sich in die Bibliothek und als er die Tür öffnete, kam er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die Bibliothek war beinahe so riesig wie die in Hogwarts. _Hm, dann wollen wir mal sehen... _Er sucht sich ein paar Bücher über Gestaltswandelung. Er blätterte so lange in einem Buch bis er das gefunden hatte was er suchte, nämlich einen Zauber, mit dem er seine Narbe verdecken konnte und seine Haare wachsen lassen konnte. Nach einigem überlegen wandte er den Zauber an und lies seine Haare bis auf Schulterlänge wachsen und die Narbe lies er verschwinden. Als er fertig war, kam Dala in die Bibliothek und sagte ihm dass das Mittagessen fertig sein. Verwunderte darüber wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, folgte Harry der Elfin hinunter in den Salon. Dieser war nicht minder gross wie die restlichen Räume. Das Essen hätte für zehn Personen gereicht, also sagte Harry den beiden Hauselfen, dass sie mit essen sollten. Diese zierten sich ein wenig, kamen dann aber dem „Befehl" ihres Herrn nach.

Während Harry zu Mittag ass, las Hermine seinen Brief und eine kleine Träne stahl sich aus ihren Augen:

_Hermine,_

_es tut mir Leid, aber ich verlasse noch heute Nacht dein Haus. Ich wollte dir aber noch danken, dass du für mich da warst und mir ein wenig geholfen hast. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für meine Dummheit die Sirius sein Leben gekostet hat und ich will nicht dass du auch noch ein Opfer dieser wirst, darum gehe ich. Es hat gut getan bei dir zu sein. Wir werden und wohl erst wieder am 1. September sehen. Ich bitte dich, mich nicht zu suchen, auch wenn ich denke, dass du bereits weißt wo ich bin. Ich weiss, es ist feige was ich hier tue, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Jedenfalls keinen, der nicht dich oder Ron oder die anderen gefährden würde._

_In ewiger Freundschaft_

_Harry _

„Godrics Hollow", wisperte Hermine, doch kämpfte sie den Drang nieder, sofort dorthin zu flohen. „Na warte, so einfach mach ich es dir jetzt auch wieder nicht. Mich wirst du nicht so schnell los. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!" Sie ging hoch in ihr Zimmer und stellte ihre Musik an. Wie immer wenn sie nachdachte und in letzter Zeit, auch trauerte. Das Lied „Mama Said" lief im Hintergrund und die melancholische Melodie lies sie in Erinnerungen sinken. Damals, als sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte im Krankenflügel und von Sirius Tod erfuhr, traf sie die Nachricht wie ein Schlag. Sie musste sofort an Harry denken, wie es ihm ging, schliesslich hatte er _gesehen _wie Sirius starb. Als sie ihn dann das erste Mal wieder sah nachdem sie genesen war, wusste sie dass es Harry mehr als schlecht als recht ging. Auch sie spürte eine Niedergeschlagenheit wie noch nie, doch dacht sie, ihr erging es nicht anders als den anderen und so überspielte sie ihre Trauer und versuchte Harry zu trösten und ihn von dem hartnäckigen Gedanken dass alles seine Schuld sei, los zu eisen. Wie Hermine jetzt erkannte, war ihr dies misslungen. Sie hatte auch schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Schmerz ausbluten zu lassen, doch bei ihr hatte ihr Verstand gesiegt, nicht ihre Trauer. Sie wollte Harry helfen diese Trauer zu überwinden, nur wusste sie nicht wie. Als die Musik ausklang, stand sie von Bett auf und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie nahm Feder und Pergament und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen in Form von Gedichten.

_Seirios_

_ewig sollst du strahlen  
niemals soll dein Licht verlöschen  
du brachtest Licht auf meinen dunklen Weg  
Gefangenschaft trübte dein Licht bis es endgültig erlosch  
mit mir kam es zurück, du sahst wieder den Sinn des Lebens  
doch nun  
nun strahlt dein Stern für dich  
denn du lebst nicht mehr  
ermordet  
niemals soll dein Stern erlöschen  
strahlen soll er auf ewig  
ich such dich am Himmel  
und  
wenn ich dich sehe weiss ich  
du bist da  
auf ewig_

Seit Sirius Tod fing sie an zu schreiben. Es half ihr ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie sass noch eine Zeit lang am Schreibtisch und lies die Feder fliegen, bevor sie einnickte. Denn nicht nur Harry plagten Albträume die ihm den schlaf entzogen…

In Godrics Hollow zog Harry sich gerade um, um in Muggellondon einkaufen zu gehen. Er hoffte durch sein verändertes Aussehen dass ihn so bald niemand erkannte. Nach einigem suchen im Haus fand er, oh wunder, auch ein Telefon mit dem er sich ein Taxi bestellte. Nach guten 20 Minuten Fahrt kam er schliesslich in London an und begab sich zu erst einmal in die Winkelgasse wo er sein Zauberergeld in englische Pfund wechselte, bevor er in Muggellondon zurück in einen CD Laden ging um sich eine Metallica CD zu kaufen. Nach einigem hin und her, entschied er sich für „Master of Puppets" und „…And Justice For All". Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte, ging er noch in ein Kleidergeschäft und kaufte sich noch ein paar Jeans, schwarze T-Shirts und zwei weitere Jacken, ebenfalls schwarz. Bevor er wieder nach Hause fuhr, machte er noch einen Abstecher zu Madame Malkins und nahm sich noch einen neuen Satz schwarzer Umhänge mit, seine wurden ihm langsam aber sicher zu kurz. _Oh man, wenn ich so weiter mache, laufe ich gleich als Gothicer rum, aber, was soll's, kann den anderen doch egal sein wie ich ausseh! _Für den Rückweg nahm er den Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel und flohte zurück. Zu Hause begab er sich in sein Zimmer und räumte seine Einkäufe weg. Er überlegte ein wenig, bevor er Dala rief und sie fragte ob sie so etwas wie einen CD Player im Haus hatten. Sie bejahte seine Frage und brachte ihn ihm. _Das wird ja immer besser, ein Zaubererhaushalt in dem es Telefon und CD Player gab… Daran musste wohl meine Mutter Schuld sein. _Innerlich verfluchte er sich an den Gedanken an seine Mutter. Er wollte nicht mehr an seine Eltern oder Sirius denken, doch wurde ihm auch bewusst, was er länger hier in diesem Haus blieb, was er mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert wurde. Wie zur Erinnerung fing sein linker Arm an zu schmerzen und zu jucken. _Wenn ich schon hier bin, dann kann ich auch gleich nach Erinnerungen suchen, kommt irgendwie auf das gleiche raus… _Bevor er Master Of Puppets einschaltete, lief er noch in die Bibliothek und suchte nach Familienalben. Er hatte sie schnell gefunden, denn sie standen im ersten Regal in der Mitte, so sprangen sie ihm förmlich ins Auge. Er nahm sich die Alben aus ihrer Schulzeit mit. Es waren vier volle Fotoalben. Stöhnend unter ihrem Gewicht, machte er sich auf den Rückweg in sein Zimmer und pflanzte sich auf sein Bett mit den Alben. Als er es aufschlug, winkten ihm eine Horde Erstklässler entgegen und er erkannte, dass es die gesamte Jahrgangsstufe der Marauder und Lily war. Die vier Marauder erkannte er sofort, denn es waren die einzigen vier die sich dauernd anstupsten und einem dem anderen Streiche spielte. Nicht weit entfernt von ihnen sah Harry ein kleines Mädchen das nur die Augen verdrehte über den Blödsinn den die Jungen veranstalteten. So ging es weiter im gesamten Album, doch war das Klassenfoto das einzige wo Lily mit den Maraudern auf einem Bild zu sehen waren. Es gab Kissenschlachten, Petigrews erste Flugversuche, Harry verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich und eine Welle der Wut entflammte in ihm. Und doch blätterte er weiter. Er musste lächeln über die Unbekümmertheit seiner Eltern in ihrer Schulzeit. Im Hintergrund lief das Lied _Welcome Home, Sanitarium_. _Passt, irgendwie… _Harry merkte nicht wie die Zeit verging und langsam schlief er ein und im Traum verfolgten ihn die lachenden Gesichter seiner Eltern…


	4. Alpträume

**Kapitel 4: die Albträume**

_Sie lachten und machten Spässe. Eine Kissenschlacht folgte auf die andere, doch diese hier fand im Gemeinschaftsraum statt und über kurz oder lang, traf auch Lily ein verirrtes Kissen._

„_JETZT GEBT DOCH MAL RUHE VERDAMMT!", schrie sie die lachenden Jungen an._

„_Warum denn? Macht doch Spass und ausserdem bist du kein Vertrauensschüler, also hast du uns nichts zu sagen", verkündete Sirius neunmalklug. _

„_Dann geh ich eben einen holen wenn ihr nicht aufhört."_

„_Zimtzicke", flüsterten James und Sirius im Duett, wo rauf sie sich angrinsten und Sirius kurz rüber zu Lily schielte. _

„_Wagt es ja ni…" Doch ihre Warnung kam zu spät. Die beiden Jungen hatten sich je eine handvoll Federn eines kaputten Kissens genommen und seiften eine protestierende Lily ein. Die beiden Freunde lachten über Lily die nun aussah wie ein gerupftes Huhn. „Na wartet ihr zwei…" Plötzlich wechselte die Szene und Harry beobachtete ein Szenario das zugleich seine älteste Erinnerung war. _

„_Er ist es! Nimm Harry und lauf!"_

„_W…was ist mit dir?"_

„_Ich komme nach und nun lauf!"_

_James Potter ging äusserlich ruhig doch innerlich vollkommen zerwühlt die Treppe hinunter._

„_Ah, wie ich sehe werde ich doch noch in Empfang genommen Mr. Potter.", sprach eine zischende Stimme. _

„_Vergiss es Voldemort! Du musst erst an mir vorbei."_

„_Wer hat dir erlaubt in meinen Gedanken zu schnüffeln du Wicht? Aber nun gut, ich denke meine Absichten sind klar."_

_Ohne Vorwarnung schoss er den ersten giftgrünen Fluch auf James. Er konnte nur knapp ausweichen, bevor er seinerseits mit Flüchen um sich schoss. „Immer noch der Edelmann des Lichtes, was Potter? Es würde dir nicht im Traum einfallen einen Unverzeihlichen einzusetzen." Voldemort sprach das Wort „Unverzeihlich" geradezu spöttisch aus. Ehe sich James versah, traf ihn ein grüner Fluch. Harry sah das Licht aus den Augen seines Vaters, dem er aufs Haar glich, verschwinden und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als aufzuwachen… doch der Horror ging weiter. Nun musste er mit ansehen wie seine Mutter drum flehte ihn zu verschonen und sie zu nehmen. Er sah ihre Verzweifelung und als sie der Todesfluch traf, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schrie…_

Harry erwachte schreiend und schweissgebadet. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihm liefen Tränen die Wangen hinab ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Als er sich einiger massen beruhigt hatte, schaute er auf den Wecker und sah dass es 6 Uhr morgens war. _Was soll's… bringt eh nichts mehr jetzt noch zu schlafen. _Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen, wickelte er seinen Verband ab, den Hermine ihm gemacht hatte und besah seine Wunden. Irgendwie erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz dass er etwas konnte was andere nicht konnten, sich selbst zu verletzen. Und doch erschreckte es ihn zu was er fähig war. Nichts desto trotz griff er abermals nach der Rasierklinge. Diesmal traf es seinen rechten Arm, der linke wurde langsam voll, wie er bemerkte. Kurz darauf zierte auch diesen Arm Schnitte. Sie formten die Worte Never Free Never Be. Danach nahm er eine Dusche. Das Wasser brannte in den frischen Wunden, doch ignorierte er den Schmerz. Er könnte sich erschiessen dafür dass er sein Versprechen so leicht gebrochen hatte. Von wegen nie wieder… nach der Dusche zog er sich an und begab sich auf Erkundungstour durch das Haus. Er zögerte ein wenig bevor er die Tür neben dem Badezimmer öffnete, und das zu Recht. Es war sein altes Kinderzimmer. Nichts deutete darauf hin dass hier vor 15 Jahren ein Mord geschehen ist. Und wieder weinte Harry doch diesmal war es ihm egal. Er schloss die Tür und begab sich zur nächsten, welche auch ein Schlafzimmer beherbergte. Es schien ein Gästezimmer zu sein, denn es war genau so eingerichtet wie sein eigenes. Die folgenden zwei Türen ebenfalls. Die darauf folgende Tür war wieder ein Schlafzimmer, doch diesmal das seiner Eltern. Es enthielt ein grosses Doppelbett und eine kleine Wiege, die jedoch von einem grossen Tuch verdeckt wurde. Auf beiden Seiten des Bettes stand je ein Nachttisch. An der rechten Wand eine grosse Kommode auf der eine Reihe von Fotos stand. Harry schaute sie sich genauer an. Sie zeigten ihn als Baby mit seinen Eltern, Sirius und Remus unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Als er das Bild umdrehte sah er das Datum: 25.12.1980… ein Jahr bevor seine Eltern starben. Er schluckte. Es standen noch je ein Bild von Sirius, Remus und eines von der kleine, heilen Familie Potter dort. Zögerlich öffnete Harry eine Schublade und fischte einen kleinen Schuhkarton raus. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und öffnete den Karton. Er enthielt Briefe, die wie er erkannte, zwischen Sirius und seinem Vater hin und her geschickt wurden. Er las sie nicht, denn es würde über seine Kraft hinausgehen, doch er hielt auf einmal inne und zog mit zitternder Hand einen Brief aus dem Stapel. Er war an ihn adressiert. Harry öffnete das Schreiben und las:

_Lieber Harry, Oktober, 31 1981_

_wenn du das hier liest, wird weder deine Mutter noch ich bei dir sein. Es tut uns Leid dich bereits in so jungen Jahren allein lassen zu müssen. Aber ich hoffe, dass du Voldemort gehörig in den A… tschuldigung in den Hintern treten wirst. Und Sirius wird auf dich aufpassen, sofern es ihm möglich ist. Denn ich hoffe das wenigstens er oder Remus diesen Wahnsinn überlebt und dir zur Seite stehen kann. Du wunderst dich vielleicht warum ich nichts über Peter schreibe… nun, ich habe meine eigene Meinung über ihn und war nicht ganz damit einverstanden ihn zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen und wie nun sehe habe ich Recht behalten… nur eines noch: du bist der letzte Erbe Gryffindores! Keep it seceret…keep it save… ich muss nun aufhören… er ist da…_

_In Liebe,_

_Mum und Dad_

_P.S: vergiss nie dass du nicht allein sein wirst. Auch wenn wir tot sind, wir leben in deinem Herzen weiter. Vertraue auf die Macht der Liebe. Und vor allem: vertraue auf dich selbst!_

_Dies waren also die letzten Wort die meine Eltern je in ihrem Leben geschrieben haben… _Harry raffte sich auf und verlies dieses Zimmer, welches voller schmerzhafter Erinnerungen war. Trotz des Schmerzes den er spürte, begriff er langsam dass seine Eltern und auch Sirius nie ganz tot sein werden. Denn nur wer vergessen wird, stirbt wirklich… sie werden weiter in seinem Herzen leben. Seine Erinnerungen an sie kann ihm niemand, nicht einmal Voldemort nehmen.

Zeitgleich mit Harry erwachte auch Hermine aus einem Albtraum. Sie atmete flach und schnell und ihr Herz raste als ob sie gerade vor einem Werwolf Reissaus genommen hätte. _Schon wieder dieser Traum… _wieder hatte sie von Harry geträumt, wie er von Voldemort Bestialisch gefoltert und schliesslich ermordet wurde. Seine Schreie hallten noch immer in ihr wider, doc hes war nur ein Traum, das hoffte sie jedenfalls. Nach einem kurzen blick auf die Uhr beschloss sie, Harry einen Brief zu schreiben. Hedwig war komischerweise immer noch bei ihr, vielleicht schien die Eule Harrys Verhalten nicht zu billigen.

_Hey Harry_

_Ich weiss es ist noch sehr früh und du willst eigentlich deine Ruhe, aber zu deinem Abgang: mich wirst du nicht mit dem faden Grund „du bist bei mir in Gefahr" los. Und das es klar ist: egal was du versuchst, vergiss es! Freunde sind für einander da, egal ob sie in Gefahr sind. Denn, sieh es mal so: auch wenn ich nicht mit dir befreundet wäre, würde ich aber Gefahr laufen ermordet zu werden weil ich eine Muggelstämmige bin! Egal wie du es auch drehst und wendest, ich könnte jeder zeit den Todessern zum Opfer werden und dann sterbe ich lieber als ein Freund von dir, als allein. Sind es nicht die Freunde die das Leben lebenswert machen? Denk einmal gut drüber nach. Nun der eigentliche Grund dafür dass ich dir schreibe ist mein Traum. Seit einiger Zeit träume ich davon wie Voldemort dich zu Tode foltert und ich fand es an der Zeit dir das zu sagen. Weiss auch nicht warum… _

_Du musst hier rauf nicht antworten._

_Hermine_

Sie gab den Brief Hedwig, die sofort losflog um ihn Harry zu bringen. Hermine, die eh nicht mehr schlafen würde können, beschloss ein Buch zu lesen bis Hedwig vielleicht mit einer Antwort zurückkommen würde.


	5. Winkelgasse und andere Missgeschicke

**Kapitel 5: Winkelgasse und andere Missgeschicke…**

Als Harry Hermines Brief las, wurde ihm klar, dass er ohne seine Freunde diesen Kampf mit sich selbst und auch jenen endgültigen mit Voldemort nicht gewinnen konnte. Er schrieb ihr, dass er sie und Ron gerne am 25. August in der Winkelgasse treffen würde und bat sie, Ron zu fragen ob er kommen könnte. Hermine schrieb ihm eulenwendend zurück dass das mit Ron in Ordnung gehe. Bis zum 25ten wechselten beide kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Die Wochen flogen dahin und Harry hielt sich schon lange nicht mehr an sein Versprechen. Vor kurzem hatte er sich zwei grosse Schweissbänder gekauft damit er die Narben an seinen Unterarmen verdecken und doch ein T-Shirt tragen konnte.

Am morgen des 25. Augustes stand er recht früh auf, nahm eine Dusche und zog sich an. Er wählte das Metallica T-Shirt das Remus ihm geschenkt hatte, eine Jeans, die Stiefel und einen schwarzen Umhang. Bevor er zum Tropfenden Kessel flohte, legte er sich noch mit einem Buch aufs Bett und schaltete die Musik an. Schnell merkte er jedoch dass er mehr auf die Musik hörte als mitbekam was er da las. Also schlug er das Buch zu und legte es zur Seite um in Ruhe die Musik geniessen zu können. Als er die ganze Platte zweimal durch hatte, stand er auf und sagte den beiden Hauselfen bescheid das er jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehe. Dann flohte er in den Tropfenden Kessel und setzte sich an einen Tisch, von welchem er den Kamin und die Tür im Blick hatte. Anschliessend zog er sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs in die Stirn und wartete. Nach einer guten halben Stunde ging dann endlich die Tür auf und Hermine Granger kam in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie schaute sich um, doch entdeckte Harry nirgends. Dieser lächelte und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf als sie in seine Richtung schaute. Da kam sie schon auf ihn zugelaufen und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„'Mine, ich krieg keine Luft mehr"

„Sorry", grinste Hermine verlegen und ihre Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an. Sie schaute sich ihren besten Freund ein wenig genauer an und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Da fehlt was auf deiner Stirn. Und deine Haare sind viel länger!"

„Das ist ein Verdeckungszauber. Ich wollte nicht erkannt werden wenn ich durch Muggellondon gehe."

Hermine kam nicht zu einer Antwort, denn gerade stieg Ron aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich hustend den Russ von den Kleidern. Hermine winkte ihn zu sich und Harry und umarmte auch ihn zur Begrüssung, wenn auch nicht ganz so stürmisch.

„Hey Ron.", meinte Harry gelassen.

„Harry? Bist du das?"

„Klar wer den sonst? Das Sandmännchen?"

Ron zog ein wenig verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts."

„Ok, ok. So, ich hab hier auch eure Briefe. Fragte mich nicht wieso man sie euch nicht geschickt hat, ich weiss es nicht."

Dankend nahmen Harry und Hermine ihre Briefe entgegen und öffneten sie. Harry las zu erst seine ZAG Ergebnisse:

_Astronomie: A_

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: O_

_Zauberkunst: E_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: O_

_Wahrsagen: M_

_Kräuterkunde: E_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: S_

_Zaubertränke: E_

_Verwandelung: E_

_Huch, Zaubertränke E? Warte, da ist noch ein PS…_

_P.S.: Ihnen ist es weiterhin gestattet den UTZ Kurs für Zaubertränke zu besuchen da anderenfalls nur eine Schülerin teilnehmen würde_

„Hermine?", fragte Harry leicht lächelnd," du hast nicht zufällig ein O in Zaubertränke?"

„Doch, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Les mal das PS.", sagte Harry und hielt ihr seinen Brief unter die Nase, woraufhin sie rot anlief.

Ron grinste: „Lass mich raten: unsere liebe Hermine ist erstens, die einzige die ein O in Zaubertränke hat, zweitens sie in allen Fächern ein O hat und drittens demzufolge die beste unseres Jahrgangs ist?"

„Hm ich würde sagen nur 2 von 3 Punkten Mr. Weasley. Ich hab in Alte Runen ein E."

„Aber immer noch 11 Os und 1 E. Ich hab 7 ZAG's. Wie steht's mit dir Harry?"

„Auch 7"

„Wenn wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir dann einkaufen gehen? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", drängte Hermine.

Daraufhin ging die drei Freunde in die Winkelgasse und erledigten ihre Einkäufe, bevor sie schwer beladen noch ein Eis assen. Auf einmal schaute Ron erschrocken auf die Uhr.

„Mist, ich muss nach Hause! Mum hat gesagt ich soll um 5 wieder da sein und es ist jetzt 5 nach 5. Tschüss ihr beiden! Bis in einer Woche!"

„Tschüs Ron!", riefen die verbliebenen zwei unisono.

„Na der hatte es aber eilig.", bemerkte Harry. „Musst du nicht auch demnächst gehen?"

„Ehm, ich glaub ich muss dir was sagen…",druckste Hermine herum.

„Spuck's aus."

„Ich hab meinen Eltern gesagt dass ich den Rest der Ferien bei dir bleibe."

Harry dachte sich verhört zu haben, aber dann atmete er einmal tief ein und aus und sprach:

„Ok, dann komm mal mit." Die beiden gingen zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel und flohten von da aus zurück nach Godrics Hollow. Harry zog Hermine mit hoch in sein Zimmer und setzte sie auf sein Bett, während er auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm.

„So, wie bist du auf diese Idee gekommen? Du wusstest d dass ich alleine bleiben wollte." In Harrys Stimme war keinerlei Vorwurf zu erkennen. Eigentlich hörte man gar keine Emotionen heraus. Hermine schluckte. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich gedacht, einfach mir nichts dir nichts zu Harry zugehen?

„Ich weiss es nicht genau. Aber eines: ich will nicht dass du in deiner Trauer versinkst. Davon wird Sirius auch nicht wieder lebendig. Fang wieder an zu leben. Verstehst du nicht dass ich dich nicht an dich selbst verlieren will?"

„Was verstehst du schon vom tot? Wen hast du sterben sehen? Wen? War es je deine Schuld dass ein geliebter Mensch gestorben ist? Was sage ich hier? Einer? Nein… drei. Und es werden immer mehr! Ich will nicht dass auch noch du und Ron dazugehören! Weil ihr meine Familie seit, die einzige die ich habe. Verstehst du DAS nicht?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das verstehe, aber ich verstehe nicht wie man sich in seine Trauer so rein fressen kann!"

„WEIL DU WAHRSCHEINLICH NOCH NIE GETRAUERT HAST!" Hermine fuhr zusammen nachdem Harry sie so angefahren hatte. Nein, sie hatte noch niemanden verloren.

„Mink?"

„Harry hat gerufen?", fragte der Hauself der sofort erschien.

„Gib Hermine bitte eines der Gästezimmer."

„Jawohl."

„Harry, ich…"

„Hermine, ich glaube es ist besser wenn du jetzt in dein Zimmer gehst. Ich will alleine sein. Wir sehen uns noch." Damit drehte Harry ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zu um zum Fenster zu gehen und hinaus zu schauen. Draussen stürmte es nun und der Regen prasselte auf die Erde. Leise ging Hermine aus dem Zimmer, nicht sehend, dass Harry stumme Tränen vergoss und sich zum hundertsten Male fragte, warum er überhaupt so lange vor Voldemort entkommen ist, wenn er doch den Menschen die er liebte mit blossen Worten so weh tun konnte. Er dachte nur noch daran, sich dafür zu bestrafen was er tat. Doch bevor er neue Narben an seinen Armen hatte, hielt er inne und fasste einen Entschluss. Er wollte das nicht mehr tun. Vielleicht mag er wieder damit anfangen, doch er wollte sein Versprechen endlich einlösen so gut er konnte. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Besen, öffnete das Fenster und flog in den Regen hinaus um wieder zu klaren Gedanken zu kommen, denn aus einem unerfindlichen Grund brachte Hermine ihm diese immer wieder durcheinander.

Nach einer guten Stunde kam Harry durchgefroren und tropfnass wieder zu hause an und nahm eine heisse Dusche, bevor er ins Bett ging. Jedoch lang er noch eine Weile wach und als er dann endlich einschlief, war sein letzter Gedanke an eine Person gerichtet die keine 20 Meter von ihm entfernt war, nicht wissend dass jene Person genau das Gleiche dachte.


	6. ein Stern und eine Rückkehr

**Kapitel 6: ein Stern und eine Rückkehr**

Die Tage vergingen und Harry und Hermine sprachen nur das nötigste miteinander. Harry wurmte es, das sie so wenig sprachen und sah ein dass er sie ziemlich getroffen hatte mit dem was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Und doch fiel es ihm schwer auf sie zu zugehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Dann, einen Tag bevor sie wieder zurück kehrten nach Hogwarts, schrieb er wieder einmal einen Brief an sie, nur dass er diesmal nicht Reissaus nahm. Er wollte sich wenigstens schriftlich entschuldigen, auch wenn er sich mehr als feige vorkam. Er legte ihr den Brief auf ihr Kopfkissen als sie in der Dusche war, bevor er selbst sich einen Umhang anzog, sich seinen Besen nahm und eine Runde flog. Harry merkte dass fliegen ihm mehr half als ritzen, aber es schien ihm immer noch nicht als falsch sich die Arme aufzuschneiden. Schliesslich lies es ihn für einen Augenblick vergessen und abschalten oder? Doch er hatte sich dazu entschlossen gegen seinen inneren Zwang anzukämpfen und er würde es auch schaffen, aber er wollte nicht wissen was passieren würde wenn er einen Kontrollverlust erlitt. Daran wollte er nicht einmal denken. Die Luft fuhr ihm durch die Haare als er über dem Grundstück kreiste. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es ihm zu langweilig nur in der Luft zu hängen und so flog er Sturzflüge und Loopings um sich Abwechselung zu verschaffen. Was er nicht wusste, war dass Hermine die seinen Brief gelesen hatte, ihm zu schaute und leicht lächelte. Sie war froh, dass Harry nicht mehr so sehr trauerte und er schien Sirius Tod langsam aber sicher zu verarbeiten. aber irgendwie traute sie dem Ganzen nicht. Harry mochte Sirius viel zu sehr um so schnell von ihm loslassen zu können und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Sirius nicht der letzte gewesen ist, der ihnen nahe stand und getötet wurde. sie sah Harry zu wie er landete und ins Haus zurückkehrte.

Harry ging hoch in sein Zimmer und stellte seinen Besen ab, bevor er eine Dusche nahm und runter in die Küche ging um mit Hermine zu Abend zu essen. Er setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch und begann zu essen, wie jeden letzten Abend. Dann brach Hermine die Stille:

„Ich habe deinen Brief gelesen. Es gibt nichts das ich dir verzeihen müsste."

„Danke. Ich war trotzdem ein Idiot."

„Jeder macht einmal Fehler." Hermine stockte. _Mist warum hab ich das jetzt gesagt?!_

„Mach nicht so ein erschrockenes Gesicht, ich weiss wie du es gemeint hast und raste nicht aus." Nach diesem kleinen Gespräch, widmeten sich die beiden wieder ihrem Essen. Als sie fertig waren, schlug Harry vor, dass sie am besten ihre Sachen packen sollten für morgen, da sie ja zurück nach Hogwarts fuhren. Oben in seinem Zimmer, suchte er seine Kleider zusammen und legte sie geordnet (o wunder!) in seinen Koffer. Er nahm auch die Kleider mit die Hermine und Remus ihm geschenkt hatten und die CDs fanden ihren Platz zwischen den Umhängen. Die Bücher musste er verkleinern sonst hätte nicht alles hinein gepasst. Als er fertig war, ging er hinüber zu Hermine um zu sehen wie weit sie war. Harry öffnete leise die Tür und spähte ins Zimmer. Hermine war anscheinend schon länger fertig, denn sie lag auf ihrem Bett und hörte Musik mit geschlossenen Augen. Harry trat näher und da sah er dass sie weinte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, trotzdem schreckte Hermine hoch. Sie nahm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und wischte sich verstollen über die Augen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nichts. Nur ein Lied was mich zum heulen bringt."

„Nothing Else Matters, stimmt's?" Hermine nickte, wich aber seinem Blick aus.

„Aber du verheimlichst mir etwas."

„Ich…ich vermisse Sirius." Sie hoffte damit nichts Falsches gesagt zu haben, doch als sie Harry endlich ansah, sah sie Verständnis und keinen Hohn.

„Und warum hast du nichts gesagt? Nein, las mich raten. Wegen mir?" wieder konnte Hermine nur nicken. _Was zum Teufel machte der Kerl in meinen Gedanken? Warum weiss er was ich denke und fühle? Das ist doch zum verrückt werden! _ Als Harry ihren verwunderten Blick sah, musste er lächeln.

„Ich wühl wohl etwas in deinen Gedanken. Bevor du fragst, es ist ganz einfach zu wissen was du denkst. Dein Gesichtsausdruck, oder viel mehr deine Augen sagen alles. Wie sagt man so schön? Die Augen sind die Spiegel der Seele. Trifft hier vollkommen zu, wenn du mich fragst."

„Seit wann bist du unter die Philosophen gegangen? Du wirst mir langsam unheimlich."

„Tja, mit der Zeit verändert sich jeder Mensch." Darauf hin schwiegen die beiden. Auf einmal stand Hermine auf und ging zu der Glastür die auf einen kleinen Balkon führte. Harry folgte ihr hinaus. Sie schaute in den klaren Sternenhimmel und wisperte:

„Hallo mein kleiner."

„Wen meinst du?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Den da." Hermine zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen besonders hellen Stern, der in den verschiedensten Farben funkelte.

„Was ist das für ein Stern?"

„Seirios. Das ist griechisch und heisst der Brennende. Aber die abgewandelte, eigentliche Bezeichnung dieses Sternes ist Sirius. Der Hundstern."

„Das passt alles.", flüsterte Harry, "sein Name, die Animagusgestalt."

„Ja, es passt alles. Immer, wenn ich diesen Stern sehe, fühle ich, dass Sirius aber noch da ist. In meinem Herzen und ich glaube, er ist jetzt bei seinem Namensvetter da oben und schaut auf uns. Aber, genug Trübsaal geblasen. Komm, ich will dir etwas zu lesen geben. Aber bitte lach nicht."

„Ist gut." Sie gingen zurück ins Zimmer und Hermine kramte ein wenig auf dem Schreibtisch der im Zimmer stand.

„Ah, hier ist es. Lies es in Ruhe durch." Sie reichte ihm ein Pergament, dass wie er sah, ein Gedicht enthielt:

_Sterne  
Was bedeuten sie?  
Welche rolle spielen sie in unserem leben?  
Mir zeigte ein einzelner das licht des Lebens  
Das glück  
Die Hoffnung  
Der hellste Stern  
Sirius  
Ich werde ihn nie vergessen  
Denn er bleibt für immer ein teil meines Lebens   
dieser Stern lehrte mich das kämpfen  
er ist immer da  
auch wenn alles licht erloschen scheint  
er wird auf ewig ein licht am ende meines Tunnels sein  
nein  
ich gebe nicht auf  
denn ich kämpfe für einen Stern  
und höre erst auf wenn er erlischt  
doch das wird erst nach meiner zeit sein  
Deshalb nenne ich ihn  
Stern der Kämpfer  
Seirios  
Sirius  
Ein Stern der brennt wie Feuer  
Wird seinem Namen gerecht  
Der brennende  
Der funkelnde  
Der Stern der Kämpfer  
Ich mag leicht aufgeben  
Doch nun begreife ich  
Dass es immer etwas gibt für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt  
Bei mir sind es 2 dinge  
Meine freunde  
Und dieser Stern  
Deshalb antworte ich mit  
Ja  
Sterne spielen eine rolle in unserem leben  
Jedenfalls in meinem  
Denn ohne diesen Stern hätte ich schon längst aufgegeben  
Nun will ich kämpfen  
Denn nichts ist verloren   
Solange man nicht die Hoffnung aufgibt  
Und diese gibt es immer  
Höchstens vergraben unter Bitterkeit und Trauer  
Dieser Stern hebt meine Hoffnung wieder hervor  
Gräbt sie aus  
Und hält sie am leben…  
Ich kämpfe  
Für das licht  
Freiheit  
Leben  
Oder ich sterbe im Kampf  
Und das ist gewiss  
Stern der Kämpfer_

Als Harry das Gedicht las, dachte er, er hätte es geschrieben. Es passte zu ihm wie die Faust aufs Auge.

„Das, das ist wunderschön."

„Naja. Ich hab einfach versucht aus deiner Sicht zu schreiben."

„Das ist dir verdammt gut gelungen."

„Ach hör doch auf, es ist nur ein einfaches Gedicht. Mir war langweilig und das da ist da Resultat. Behalte es wenn du willst."

„Danke. Ich denke, es wäre besser wenn wir schlafen gehen. Morgen müssen wir früh raus."

„Gute Nacht Harry."

„Nacht Mine." Harry drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in sein Zimmer. _Was war das denn jetzt?_ , fragte sich Hermine verwundert. Sie legte sich schlafen und trotz ihrer nun aufgewühlten Gedanken schlief sie sofort ein. Nur Harry lag noch eine Zeit lang wach und dachte darüber nach was er da getan hatte. Er kam jedoch zu keinem Resultat und schlief schliesslich erschöpft von dem vielen Nachdenken ein.

Am nächsten Tag wachten beide zeitig auf und assen zum Frühstück.

„Sag mal, wie kommen wir eigentlich nach Kings Cross?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Remus hat mir vor ein paar Tagen eine Eule geschickt und geschrieben, dass er uns um 9 abholen kommt um dann mit uns per Portschlüssel nach Kings Cross zu reisen.", antwortete Hermine. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Dann müsste er ja gleich hier sein." _Plopp_

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", lachte Hermine.

„Was ist hier denn los?", fragte der gerade erschiene Remus.

„Wir haben kaum von dir gesprochen, schon tauchst du auf.", antwortete Harry.

„Wenn das so ist. Hm. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr eure Sachen holt, dann können wir sofort abreisen. Die Weasleys warten bereits." Gesagt, getan. Kurz darauf fanden die drei sich in der Eingangshalle wieder und berührten eine alte Tageszeitung. Auf 3 waren sie verschwunden und tauchen wenig später auf Gleis 9 ¾ wieder auf. Ehe sich Harry versah, fand er sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley wieder. Sie macht Hagrid ziemliche Konkurrenz.

„Harry mein Lieber! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

„Danke Mrs. Weasley.", stöhnte Harry hinter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Las doch endlich das „Mrs. Weasley. Ich bin Molly!"

„Ist gut…Molly"

„Ah, Hermine! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Molly sie und umarmte Hermine genau so wie zuvor Harry.

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage."

„Mum, las sie leben!", lachte Ron.

„Hey Kumpel! Wie geht's?"

„Gut und selbst?", antwortete Harry.

„Auch."

So ging die Begrüssung weiter bis auch der letzte umarmt war. Die Gruppe merkte nicht das der Bahnsteig immer voller wurde und erst als die Lokomotive zum ersten Mal pfiff, verabschiedeten sich Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny von den anderen um sich ein freies Abteil zu suchen. Erst ganz hinten im Zug fanden sie eines. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, fuhr der Zug schon an. Ron und Hermine mussten nach vorne in die Vertrauensschülerabteile, versprachen jedoch zurück zu kommen. Nach einiger Zeit trudelte auch noch Neville und Luna Lovegood ein und die vier schwatzten eine Weile über die Ferien, wobei Harry jedoch nicht sonderlich viel Auskunft gab und sich schon nach kurzer Zeit uns dem Gespräch ausklinkte. Er sah abwesend aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die vorbeirauschende Landschaft. Erst als die Abteiltür aufging und Hermine und Ron eintraten sah er wieder auf. Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber, während Ron sich neben Luna setzte, wenn auch widerwillig. Den Rest der Fahrt über schwiegen die Freunde und Harry widmete sich wieder der Landschaft und merkte nicht einmal das die Nacht hereinbrach. Erst als Hermine in anstupste und ihm sagte dass sie die Umhänge anziehen sollten da sie gleich in Hogsmeade einlaufen würden, reagierte er wieder. Er hasste es so abwesend und nachdenklich zu sein. Kaum hatten sie die Umhänge an, bremste der Zug bis er schliesslich anhielt. Die Freunde stiegen aus und begaben sich zu den Kutschen wo sie sich aufteilen mussten, da sie nicht alle in eine Kutsche passten. Harry, Hermine und Ron nahmen eine und in die andere stiegen Neville, Luna und Ginny. Als sie am Schloss ankamen, verloren sie sich in der riesigen Schülerschar. Nachdem jeder Schüler ab der zweiten Klasse seinen Sitzplatz gefunden hatte, öffnete sich das Tor erneut und MacGonagall gefolgt von den Erstklässlern traten ein. die Professorin nahm den dreibeinigen Hocker und den Sprechenden Hut. Dumbledore stand auf und sprach: „Willkommen liebe Erstklässler und willkommen zurück unsere alten Hasen! Nun, ich spare mir das Gerede bis nach dem Essen. Lasst die

Auswahl beginnen!

Harry und seine Freunde schenkten der Auswahl nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit und klatschten nur in die Hände wenn einer der Erstklässler in Gryffindore eingeteilt wurde. Nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit sagte Dumbledore: „Nur zwei Worte: Haut rein!" bevor er sich wieder setzte und seinerseits mit essen begann. Während dem Festessen schaute Hermine immer wieder zu Harry und merkte, dass er teils vollkommen abwesend war und seinen Gedanken nachhing. Sie blickte entlang des Lehrertisches und glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen.

Sie stiess Harry an, der erschrocken auffuhr und sie verdutzt anstarrte.

„Schau mal rüber zum Lehrertisch!", wisperte sie ihm und den anderen zu, die ebenfalls aufmerksam wurden als Harry so zusammenfuhr.

„Das gibt's doch nicht. Ist das nicht…?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Hast du Tomaten auf den Augen? Natürlich ist er's!", erwiderte Harry grinsend. Die Freunde verstummten jedoch, da Dumbledore sich erhob und anstallten machte etwas zu sagen.

„Gut, nachdem ihr alle wohl gefüllte Bäuche habt, will ich noch ein paar Mitteilungen machen. Der Verbotene Wald ist für jeden verboten – dabei sah er Harry und seine Freunde an – und die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände hat auch eine Erneuerung erhalten. Die komplette Liste, die nun stolze 666 Dinge enthält, könnt ihr bei Mr. Flich im Büro einsehen. Zu dem wird in der zweiten Woche noch eine Trauerfeier abgehalten, genaueres darüber erfahrt ihr in den nächsten Tagen. Und nun zu den erfreulicheren Nachrichten. Ich freue mich Professor Lupin wieder hier an unserer Schule begrüssen zu dürfen!" Dumbledore musste innehalten, denn es brach ein wahrer Sturm an Pfiffen und Geklatsche aus. Nur der Slytherintisch blieb ruhig, was auch sonst. Remus grinste ein wenig verlegen. Dumbledore lachte und fuhr mit seiner Rede weiter als sich der Applaus gelegt hatte:

„Ich glaube, ihr werdet euch freuen zu hören, dass alle Gesetze und Verbote die letztes Jahr verordnet worden sind, mit sofortiger Wirkung behoben sind. Hier runter fallen auch die verhängten Quidditchverbote. So, genug geredet für heute, ab in die Federn mit euch!"

„Hast du das gehört Harry? Du darfst wieder spielen!", freute sich Hermine.

„Ja, toll.", sagte er, klang jedoch weit entfernt. Hermine nahm sich vor die Tage mit ihm zu reden. Seine Abwesenheit gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, gingen sie zeitig ins Bett, denn es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Jeder schlief sofort ein, bis auf einen. Harry lag wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen och eine Weile wach, bis er in einen unruhigen Traum sank.


	7. gefährlicher Cocktail

**Kapitel 7: ein gefährlicher Cocktail**

Die Grosse Halle füllte sich allmählich mit verschlafenen Schülern. Harry und Ron sahen sich um und entdeckten Hermine und Ginny am anderen ende des Tisches. Die Jungen gingen zu ihnen und setzten sich.

„Na, wieder mal verschlafen?", neckte Ginny die beiden. Diese murrten nur etwas Unverständliches und nahmen sich einen Toast. Schweigend assen sie, dann brachte Prof. MacGonagall ihnen ihre Stundenpläne. Die drei Freunde hatten als erstes Doppelstunde Verwandelung, dann Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und nach der Mittagspause Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Sie liefen hoch in ihre Schlafsäale, packten ihre Bücher ein und liefen zum Verwandelungssaal. Dort angekommen mussten sie erst einmal warten bis MacGonagall kam und die Tür aufsperrte. Die folgenden zwei Stunden beschäftigten sie sich mit Wiederholungen der letzten fünf Schuljahre. Keiner der drei schien grosse Probleme dabei zu haben und auch der Rest der Klasse schlug sich gut. Den letzten Zauber verpatzte Harry jedoch, weil es klingelte und er erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Er war wieder einmal in Gedanken versunken gewesen und gar nicht richtig bei der Sache gewesen als er die Zauber durchführte. Erstaunlicherweise gelangen sie ihm aber alle bis eben auf diesen letzten. _Was ist nur mit dir los verdammt, Harry?_ , dachte Hermine. Sie stupste Ron an, als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.

„Schau dir mal Harry an.", flüsterte sie zu ihm. Ron schielte daraufhin so unauffällig es ging zu ihm.

„Scheint ein wenig in den Wolken zu hängen. Aber ansonsten scheint ihm nicht ganz viel zu fehlen."

Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. _Wie konnte man nur so begriffsstutzig sein? _Sie wollte Ron am liebsten von Harrys Armen erzählen, aber sie tat es nicht, denn sie hatte ihm versprochen es niemandem zu sagen. Und daran wollte sie sich halten. Sie bemerkte gar nicht dass sie bereits auf dem Weg in Verteidigung war, sosehr war sie in ihr Zwiegespräch vertieft gewesen. Sie sah sich um und sah dass Harry und Ron angeregt miteinander redeten. Sie gesellte sich zu ihnen und bemerkte dass die beiden über Quidditch redeten. _Wie könnte es auch anders sein… _Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und die Klasse fuhr zusammen. Vor ihnen stand ein grinsender Remus Lupin, der spöttisch fragte:

„Na, seit ihr jetzt alle wach? Gut so. Nein, heute haben wir keinen Unterricht im Klassenraum, sondern draussen auf den Ländereien. Die Klasse fing an erstaunt zu flüstern und auch die drei Freunde sahen sich verdutzt an. Sie folgten Remus auf die Ländereien, doch merkten sie schnell dass etwas nicht stimmte. Plötzlich schrie Harry „Deckung!" und warf sich auf den Boden die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Und schon flogen eine Reihe verschiedenfarbiger Flüche über sie. Harry hob den Kopf einwenig um sehen zu können wer sie da angriff. _Todesser, verdammt was machen die hier auf dem Schlossgelände? _ Dann sprang er auf. Und warf seinerseits mit Flüchen um sich. Die restlichen Gryffindors taten es ihm nach und auch ein Teil der Slytherins, unter ihnen Malfoy. Harry nahm jeden Fluch den er kannte. Nach Minuten war das Ganze auch schon wieder vorbei und die Todesser lagen geschockt auf dem Boden, manche hatten kleinere Verletzungen. Nun trat Remus aus dem Hintergrund und ging zu den Besiegten. Er löste von jedem den Stupor oder andere Flüche und dem letzten half er wieder auf die Beine und drückte ihn kurz. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. _Remus war mit den Todessern verbündet? Das konnte nicht sein!_ Remus schien zu merken dass Harry kurz davor war die Fassung zu verlieren und nahm dem Todesser neben ihm die Maske ab. Moody. Auch die anderen nahmen ihre Masken ab. Kingsley. Tonks. Snape. Sprout. Hooch. Und noch einige aus dem Orden.

„Das ganze war bloss inszeniert. Doch ihr habt euch sehr gut geschlagen. Vor allem Mr. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy und Ms. Granger. 10 Punkte für jeden von euch. Ihr fragt euch sicher, wozu das ganze hier gut war. Ich wollte sehen, wie gut ihr euch in einem echten Kampf verteidigen könnt. Und das ist besser als ich erwartet hätte, doch gibt es noch einiges zu verbessern. Dies wären vor allem Reaktion und Reflexe! So, und nun rein mit euch und geht zu Mittag essen."

Harry, Hermine und Ron machten sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle um zu essen. Am Tisch angekommen, war das einzige Gesprächsthema Lupins erste Stunde.

„Der Verteidigungsunterricht scheint dieses Jahr viel besser zu werden als letztes.", meinte Hermine.

„Natürlich!", empörte sich Ron, "Remus ist schliesslich tausendmal besser als diese Ziege!"

„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal ihr zwei!", ging Harry dazwischen. Er hasste es wenn die beiden stritten. Nun schwiegen beide betreten und assen schweigen weiter. Ehe sie sich versahen war es bereits wieder Zeit um in den Unterricht zu gehen. Harry wusste jetzt schon aus einem unerfindlichen Grund dass diese Stunde irgendetwas passieren würde. Doch er dacht er würde es sich alles nur einbilden, zu sehr war er in Gedanken versunken. Gedanken an vier Freunde. Er stellte sich vor, was passieren würde wen auch bei ihrer Freundschaft dies eintreten würde. Sein Blick wurde trüb, bevor er einmal beharrlich den Kopf schüttelte, wie um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Es war ungewohnt ruhig unter den drei Freunden, doch mussten sie nicht all zu lange warten bis das Snape aufkreuzte und vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, haben es Mr. Potter und Weasley doch noch in den UTZ Kurs geschafft. 5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Gehässig kräuselten sich Snapes Lippen. Snape setzte seinen Weg fort und öffnete die Tür. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, fing er an zu sprechen:

„Zu meinem Bedauern haben es mehr Schüler in meinen Kurs geschafft als ich gehofft hatte. Nun, Mr. Potter, ich hoffe doch sehr dass sie die Ferien unbeschadet überstanden haben..." Harry wurde heiss und kalt zugleich. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie wütend er war, doch wenn Snape noch einer Bemerkung Luft machte, würde er ausrasten, das wusste er. Bloss nicht wie…

„…trotz des Verlustes Ihres Hundes." Die Klasse fing an schallend loszulachen, nur einige der Gryffindors schauten beunruhigt zu Harry hinüber der sichtlich um Fassung rang. Er stand auf und blickte Snape lässig in die Augen.

„Ich wüsste nicht wen Sie meinen, Professor. Ich habe keinen Hund."

„Ach so? Und was ist mit dem räudigen Kläffer der auf den Namen Tatze, nein ich vergass, auf den Namen Sirius Black hörte?" Snape sprach Sirius' Namen so abfällig aus, als würde er von Dreck reden und nicht von einem Menschen. Doch sein Ziel hatte er erreicht: Harry Potter lies alle Mauern fallen.

„Harry!", schrie Hermine, aber ihre Warnung kam zu spät. Ungebändigte Magie erfüllte den Raum und lies Pergamente umher fliegen. Das eigentliche was Harry bezwecken wollte war eine Bestrafung für Snape. Dieser wurde in die Luft gehoben und gegen eine Mauer gedrückt, sodass er nur noch schwer Luft bekam. Snape schien sich unter Schmerzen zu winden und stiess undeutbare Laute aus. Die gesamte Klasse schaute dem Schauspiel erstarrt zu. Erst als Hermine sich wieder fasste und eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte, beruhigte sich die Magie im Raum wieder. Harry lies den Kopf sinken und starrte zu Boden.

„Ich bin ein Monster…", flüsterte er unverständlich, doch Hermine verstand ihn.

„Harry…"

„Lass mich!", fuhr er sie an und rannte aus den Kerkern. Er rannte und rannte, ohne zu merken wohin er lief. Erst als er auf einer Plattform stand, machte er halt. Seine Füsse hatten ihn zum Astronomieturm gebracht. Dort brach er vollkommen erschöpft zusammen und kauerte sich an die Mauer. Er zog die Knie an welche er mit den Armen umschlang. _Warum bist du fort? Warum nur? Ich will zu dir! Ich kann nicht mehr… wie soll ich Voldemort je besiegen? Ich bin ein Niemand. Ein Nichts. _Harry konnte nicht mehr denken. Alles drang nur noch wie durch Watte zu ihm durch. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie sich in seiner rechten Hand ein Messer materialisierte und wenig später Blut seinen Arm hinunterfloss. Nach Minuten die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen, sank er in eine erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit.


	8. Blackout

Hermine Potter: schön dass dir die kapitel gefallen haben ) und sorry dass sie so lang gedauert haben, aber ich hab ganz vergessen sie hoch zu landen. eigentlich bin ich mti der geschichte schon bei kapitel 12 ' also, lange rede kurzer sinn: hier hast du die nächsten 2 kapitel: 

**Kapitel 8: Black Out**

Gleissendes Licht schoss ihm in die Augen als er diese öffnete. Schnell schloss er sie wieder, bevor er einen erneuten Versuch startete seine Augen zu öffnen. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnt. Er blinzelte und schaute sich um. Er befand sich im Krankenflügel. _Wie bin ich denn jetzt wieder hier gelandet?, _fragte Harry sich. Auf einmal bemerkte er einen wuscheligen Haarschopf an seiner linken Seite.

„'Mine?", krächzte er. Seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht so Recht gehorchen.

Erschrocken fuhr diese auf und schaute ihn aus verschlafenen und zugleich übermüdeten Augen an.

„Endlich bist du wieder wach! Was hast du bloss angestellt?" Sie war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Ich hatte gehofft das könntest du mir sagen. Ich habe einen kompletten Filmriss." Hermine schluckte.

„Ich denke, es ist besser wenn Remus dir das erzählt."

„Warum?" Harry wurde unbehaglich zumute. Was war passiert? Hermine schaute ihm nicht in die Augen und biss sich vor Nervosität auf die Unterlippe.

„Schau dir bitte einmal deinen linken Arm an." Gesagt, getan. Sein Arm war dick verbunden und wenn er versuchte die Finger zu bewegen, jagte ihm einen höllischen Schmerz die Schulter hinauf. Harry sah Hermine ratlos an. Diese gab sich einen Ruck und fing an, den Verband abzuwickeln. Neben ihr erschien ein Tablett mit neuen Bandagen. Sie legte Stück für Stück frei und was sie mehr zum Arm hin kam, was das Abwickeln mehr wehtat, doch schlussendlich war das Ding ab. Harry schluckte. Er wusste ja bereits das seine Arme mit Narben übersät waren, doch das hier… das hatte er nicht erwartet. Eine lange blitzförmige Narbe zierte sein Handgelenk und wenig darunter, über alle anderen Narben standen in Grossbuchstaben die Wörter: Help und Please forgive me.

„War ich das?"

„Ja. Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Die Wörter sind das Harmloseste. Der Suizidversuch… du hast etwas angestellt was dich fast den Rauswurf gekostet hätte."

„Jetzt sag mir doch bitte endlich was passiert ist! Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? Wie kam ich hierher?"

„Eine Woche. Man hat dich auf dem Astronomieturm bewusstlos gefunden, in deiner eigenen Blutlache. Ich geh Remus holen. Er kann dir alles besser erklären." Und schon war sie weg, nur um wenig später mit Remus im Schlepptau wieder zu kommen. Er schien vor der Tür gewartet zu haben.

„Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", log er, "könnten Sie mir bitte erklären was passiert ist?" verdutzt darüber das Harry ihn gesiezt hatte, schweig Remus einen Moment bevor er endlich begann zu erzählen:

„Nun, du bist in Zaubertränke mit Snape aneinander geraten. Er hat Sirius Erinnerung in den Dreck gezogen und da hast du die vollkommene Kontrolle verloren. Es lag eine wilde Magie in der Luft, die im halben Schloss zu spüren war. Du hast Snape gegen eine Wand gedrückt mittels Magie und ihm so einige Rippen gebrochen und die Luft abgeschnürt. Er liegt jetzt in einem separaten Raum mit inneren Blutungen aber er ist über den Berg. Als einige der Lehrer, inklusive mir in die Kerker wollten um nachzusehen was dort unten los war, kamst du uns entgegen gelaufen und ranntest uns fast über den Haufen. Ich dachte mir das etwas mit Snape gewesen sein musste und ging zu eurem Klassensaal und fand Snape bewusstlos auf dem Boden und eine ganze Klasse die vor schreck erstarrt war. Jetzt verfluche ich mich dafür dass ich dir nicht sofort gefolgt bin… dann hätte ich vielleicht das schlimmste verhindern können. Als Hermine auf einmal rote Linien an ihrem Arm bemerkte, rief sie mich und wir suchten dich dann zusammen. Sie fand dich schliesslich blutend auf dem Astronomieturm. Den Rest kennst du." Betretene Stille folgte auf Remus kleine Geschichte.

„W…was passiert jetzt?"

„Du bleibst hier an der Schule, keine Sorge. Doch musst du jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag zu einem Lehrer nachsitzen und dass 3 Wochen lang. Bei allen Lehrern, nur nicht bei Snape."

Harry atmete aus und bemerkte erst jetzt dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Ich gehe jetzt, ich habe noch viel zu tun. Gute Besserung." Damit verabschiedete sich Remus von den beiden und lies sie alleine. Harry konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen. _Sie muss mich jetzt doch sicher für ein Monster halten. Für jemanden der zu schnell die Kontrolle verlor… _

„Was denkst du jetzt von mir?", nuschelte er. Hermine grinste ein wenig verlegen.

„Nichts anderes als zuvor. Mich wirst du nicht los. Bloss Ron hat sich mächtig erschrocken. Entschuldige aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich hab dir noch Pergament und Feder mitgebracht. Vielleicht kannst du ja ein paar Gedichte schreiben."

„Danke. Tschüss 'Mine."

„Tschüss" bevor sie ging, gab sie ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, der jedoch ziemlich nah an seinen Lippen war. Die Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und so hastete sie so schnell es ging aus dem Krankenflügel. Harry dachte ein wenig nach und begann dann zu schreiben:

Narben schliessen sich

Narben öffnen sich

Immer wieder

Es gibt nichts das steter ist

Doch verschwinden Wunden wirklich?

Nein…

Sie lassen Narben zurück

Eine grösser

Eine kleiner

Und doch gleich

Egal welche Narbe es ist

Verschwinden tut keine mehr

Nie mehr

Erhalten bis ans Ende

Bin ich am Leben?

Oder bin ich tot?

Was soll's?

Wen interessiert es schon?

Ich bin ein niemand

Jemand nutzloses

Wertloses

Wer merkt es schon,

wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?

Wahrscheinlich niemand

Ich will weg

Weg aus dieser Welt

In die ich nicht gehöre

Sterben…

Nur ein weiterer Weg im Leben

Jeder muss ihn gehen

Doch viele nur widerwillig

Die Namenlosen jedoch

Begrüssen ihn wenn er kommt

Gehen ihm entgegen

Und mit ihm verlassen sie diese Welt…

Harrys Kopf wurde immer schwerer, bevor er schliesslich über dem Pergament einschlief…


	9. OdS und brisante Flüge

**Kapitel 9: OdS und brisante Flüge**

Die letzten Wochen geschah nichts aussergewöhnliches, ausser dass Snape noch viel schlechter als zuvor auf Harry zu sprechen war. Dieser hatte seine Strafe abgesessen und breitete sich nun mit dem Rest des Teams auf die Quidditchsaison vor. Ihr neuer Kapitän war Alicia, die ihr letztes Jahr nun vor sich hatte. Treiber waren die Creevey Brüder, Jäger Alicia, Ginny und Padma. Ron hatte wie letztes Jahr den Platz des Hüters inne und Harry spielte den Sucher. Harry dachte in letzter Zeit viel nach und sah ein, dass die ganze Melancholie ihm Sirius nicht wieder brachte. Im Quidditch spielen fand er die Erlösung die er auch nicht durch ritzen bekam. Er fand sich damit ab das er Sirius nie wieder sehen würde, doch er würde ihn für immer in Erinnerung behalten. Sie übten jeden Tag und das Team wurde immer besser. Eines Abends trainierten sie verbissen im Sturm und bemerkten nicht wie eine Schar grüner Umhänge den Rasen unter ihnen bedeckten. Sie alle hatten ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen und nur bei einem sah man mittellanges blondes Haar hervor lugen. Sein Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen und die eisblauen Augen starrten verbissen in den Regen um die Spieler ausmachen zu können. Er wollte nicht hier sein, doch man zwang ihn. Er überlegte ein wenig und lies sich an die letzte Stelle zurück fallen. Als er sicher war dass niemand in sah, zog er einen Miniaturbesen aus der Hosentasche und vergrösserte diese. Kurzerhand schwang er sich auf eben diesen und stiess sich so gut es ging von dem matschigen Boden ab. Sobald er in der Luft war, wurde er ein Spielball des Elementes. Er kniff die Augen erneut zusammen und hielt Ausschau nach einem roten Umhang mit einer Sieben auf dem Rücken, als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, raste er in vollem Tempo auf ihn zu und hielt direkt vor seiner Nase.

„Was willst du hier oben?", giftete Harry.

„Dir und deinem Team den Arsch retten, Potter!"

„Wies-?"

„Ne, jetzt hörst du MIR einmal zu. Ihr müsst so schnell es geht von diesem Feld hier verschwinden! Die anderen unter uns wollen euch zermalmen wegen dem bevorstehenden Spiel morgen."

„Ab-!"

Ein Schrei der Empörung erklang undeutlich verzerrt.

„Scheiss, sie haben mich erkannt!"

„Ganz ruhig." Harry überlegte in Sekundenschnelle und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Er richtete diesen auf Malfoy vor ihm und schwang ihn. Dessen Umhang wurde schlagartig scharlachrot.

„Keine schlechte Idee.", murmelte Malfoy.

„Komm, wir müssen zu den anderen, sie sind alle in einem Pulk und somit verdammt leichte

Beute für die da." Harry zeigte gen Boden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort flogen die beiden Erzfeinde Seite an Seite auf das Gryffindorteam zu. Harry rief ihnen zu sie sollten sich alle verstreuen und auf schnellstem Wege versuchen zum Schloss zu gelangen, am besten dem Astronomieturm. Das taten sie auch. Als Harry einen Blick auf den Boden warf sah er nur noch die verschiedensten Flüche auf sich zufliegen bevor unsäglicher Schmerz ihn durchfuhr, doch er blieb auf dem Besen. Nun feuerte er auch seinerseits Flüche auf ihre Angreifer. Schemenhaft sah er dass zwei rote Flieger auf ihn zu kamen und ihrerseits Flüche losschickten. Die drei flogen immer tiefer um besser zielen zu können. Der Schmerz klang langsam ab und eine unfassbare Ruhe füllte ihn auf einmal. Er wusste genau dass sie diesen Slytherins unterlegen waren, doch er wollte sich nicht kampflos geschlagen geben.

Er schickte so viele Schocker los wie es irgend ging. Die anderen beiden folgten seinem Beispiel und bald hatten die drei ihre Angreifer allesamt geschockt. Sie flogen nun auch zum Astronomieturm, in welchem die anderen Teammitglieder bereits ungeduldig warteten.

„Was zur Hölle war denn das jetzt?", ereiferte sich Alicia.

„Ein Versuch meiner Teammitglieder euer Team vor das Spiel morgen auszuschalten. Wenn ich ihr wärt, würde ich zum Schulleiter gehen und das melden. Noch einen schönen Abend." Damit verlies Malfoy die ein wenig verdatterten Gryffindores.

„Also gut, ich gehe zu Dumbledore. Und ihr macht dass ihr in den Gemi kommt und zwar zackig.", ordnete Alicia an und das Team trennte sich.

Im Gemi angekommen suchten Harry und Ron Hermine und schleiften sie mit in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Ach Ron, bevor ich es vergesse, danke für deine Hilfe.", begann Harry.

„Was ist denn hier los? Bei was soll Ron dir geholfen haben?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch.

Harry und Ron begannen abwechselnd zu erzählen und als sie geendet hatten verbreitete sich Stille im Raum.

„Leute", begann Harry, " ich glaube, es ist das beste wenn wir die DA fortsetzen würden. Unter einem anderen Namen und… und nur die die mit im Ministerium gekämpft haben."

Harrys Worte hingen eine Weile im Raum, bevor Hermine sagte:

„Weshalb sollten wir die DA fortsetzen, Remus ist doch ein sehr guter Lehrer."

„Die DA wird nicht im eigentlichen Sinn fortgeführt werden. Sondern als eine Art Orden. Einem Orden der hier in der Schule seinen Sitz hat und auch nur in der Schule agiert, vorerst. Gegen die Slyths.", erklärte Harry.

„Eigentlich keine so schlechte Idee.", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

„Hast du schon einen Namen?", fragte Hermine.

„Orden des Seirios", antwortete Harry leise, aber verständlich.

„Wieso Seirios? Moment mal… der Name kommt mir bekannt vor…Leuchtend…Brennend… Der Hundsstern! Sirius…" Letzterer sprach Hermine leiser aus.

„Genau. Ein Orden der für das Licht kämpft. Unter dem Namen des vorerst letzten Opfer dieses sinnlosen Krieges."

„Gut, wenn wir das jetzt geklärt haben, ich will schlafen!", fing Ron an zu meutern. „Nacht alle zusammen." Damit verschwand er hinter den Vorhängen seines Bettes.

Harry und Hermine stahlen sich samt Tarnumhang hinaus in den Gemi, durchquerten diesen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Dort angekommen, erschien eine Tür auf der Wand, welche einen sehr spartanisch eingerichteten Raum verborg. Harry und Hermine liessen sich in die Sessel fallen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Hermine linste verstollen zu Harry und sah, dass er vollkommen abwesend und sein Blick etwas trauriges, trübes angenommen hatte. Sie wedelte kurz mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht doch er reagierte nicht. Sie wollte es schon aufgeben ihn zurück zu holen, doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie dachte angestrengt was sie haben wollte und kurz darauf ertönte eine harte und schnelle Melodie den Raum. Hermine musste grinsen angesichts Harrys erschrockenem Gesicht. Er schaute sie fragend an, worauf hin sie schlicht sagt:

„Ride the Lightning."

„Woher zum Teufel weißt du immer wie du mich aus den Gedanken holen kannst?"

„Berufsgeheimnis"

„Hast du schon eine Idee, wie wir das mit dem Orden machen können? Ich würde sagen, wir sollten eine so kleine Gruppe wie möglich bleiben, damit es nicht auffällt. Ich hätte an die Mysteriumsgruppe gedacht."

„Das heisst, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, du und ich? Meinst du nicht dass das nicht argh wenig wäre? Die Todesser sind dann schlicht immer zu jedem Zeitpunkt überlegen, was die Truppenstärke angeht!"

„Ja, das schon. Aber die kleine Gruppe ermöglicht uns besonders intensiv zu trainieren.", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Das stimmt" damit verfielen die beiden in schweigen und liessen ihre Gedanken von der Musik im Hintergrund davon tragen. Insgeheim fragte sich Harry, was geschehen würde, wenn er sich in Hermine verlieben würde. Rasch verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Wenn er das tat, würde sie ganz oben auf Voldemorts Liste stehen und die war ohne hin schon lang genug. Was wäre mit ihrer Freundschaft, wenn sie ihn nicht liebte? Was würde Ron sagen? Als sein Blick Hermine streift musste er leicht lächeln. Doch schnell wischte er es sich wieder aus dem Gesicht. Das konnte nicht sein…


	10. was nun?

**Hi ihrs! Danke euch für eure reviews ) ich hoff euch gefällt diese kapitel hier genauso…**

**Kapitel 10: was nun?**

Kurz darauf gingen Harry und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum und anschliessend ins Bett. Jedoch konnte Harry einfach nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder quälte ihn die Frage, was wäre wenn er Hermine lieben würde. Denn eines war ihm klar, er empfand mehr für sie als reine Freundschaft. Andererseits hatte er Angst sie zu verlieren und möglicherweise auch Ron, da er nicht wusste, ob dieser Hermine immer noch liebte oder es nur eine Schwärmerei gewesen war. Es machte ihn verrückt nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte. Dazu kam noch, dass er öfters an Sirius denken musste und ihn immer dann das Verlangen nach Blut befiel… er wollte wieder sehen wie es seine Arme hinunterfloss. Doch er hielt sich eisern zurück, weil er wusste dass es ihm nichts brachte. Aber er wusste auch dass er irgendwann wieder alle Selbstbeherrschung in den Wind schiessen würde und es einfach tun würde. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab von Sirius, was er nicht so recht verstand. Er wollte ihn nicht vergessen. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich Sirius Gesicht vorzustellen. Aber es verwandelte sich immer mehr in Hermines. _Verdammt! Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich will das nicht… was ist wenn ich sie verliere? Sie würde auf Voldemorts liste an erster Stelle stehen, wie alle meine Freunde. _Endlich schlief er ein, aber verfolgten ihn seine Gedanken auch noch im Schlaf.

Als er am nächsten Tag aufwacht, ohne jedoch sonderlich viel geschlafen zu haben, kreisten seine Gedanken immer noch um Hermine. Er wusste nicht mehr was er denken oder tun sollte. Er machte sich fertig um in die Halle zu gehen und zu frühstücken. Bevor er den Schlafsaal verlies weckte er noch Ron, der sonst wieder verschlafen hätte. Harry war der erste im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch er sah sofort dass er nicht allein war. Hermine sass in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und schlief. Sie schien in der Nacht runter gekommen zu sein und vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen zu sein. Vorsichtig weckte er sie und sagte ihr sie sollte sich fertig machen, gleich würden die ersten Schüler aus ihren Schlafsäalen kommen. Hermine hastete schnell in ihren Schlafsaal um sich umzuziehen. Derweilen ging Harry hinunter in die Halle und begann zu frühstücken. Es waren bereits einige Slytherins anwesend und diese tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander und deuteten zeitweise auf Harry. Dieser jedoch tat so als ob er nichts von all dem bemerken würde, auch wenn er tatsächlich jedes Wort versuchte zu verstehen.

„…stärker…will…Rache…Sieg…tot…Astronomieturm…Mitternacht…zwei…"

„Hallo Harry!" Erschrocken öffnete Harry die Augen und sah Hermine und Ron geradewegs ins Gesicht.

„Sind wir unter die Tagträumer gegangen?", neckte Ron ihn. Ohne ihm zu antworten schaute Harry sich um. Die Halle hatte sich mehr und mehr mit Schülern gefüllt und die Slytherins die er belauscht hatte, waren verschwunden.

„Nö, bin ich nicht. Wir müssen langsam los, Verwandelung!", antwortete Harry Ron schliesslich. Als er aufstand zwinkerte er seinen beiden Freunden kurz unauffällig zu und verschwand Richtung Verwandlungssäale. Auf halbem Weg dahin wurde er von einer Gruppe Slyths angehalten. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson und noch einige andere versperrten ihm den Weg.

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Dich", giftete Pansy.

„Erzählt mir etwas das ich noch nicht weiss. Euer hochwohlgeborener Lord schafft es scheinbar nicht mich zu kriegen, schickt er euch deshalb vor? Weil er zu unfähig ist einen normalen Zauberer zu fangen und zu töten? Tom ist ein Versager. Und ein Verlierer. Er weiss genau dass er niemals die Unsterblichkeit erreichen kann und über die Welt regieren. Doch er ist zu dumm das einzusehen. Er ist der schwächste Mensch der mir je begegnet ist, obwohl man bei ihm gar nicht mehr von Mensch sein reden kann…"

„Schweig!"

„was denn, was denn? Tut es so weh der Wahrheit über euer Idol ins Gesicht zu sehen? Ihr seit erbärmlich."

Harry grinste als er die hasserfüllten Gesichter seiner Gegner sah. Er ging ohne ein Wort weiter und lies die Slytherins hinter sich zurück. Er bemerkte den Zauber nicht den Goyle aussprach, erst als er einen Schrei hörte drehte er sich erschrocken um. Er sah einen giftgrünen Strahl auf sich zufliegen und ohne es zu wollen duckte er sich unter ihm hindurch. Dann hörte er Fussgetrappel und MacGonagall erschien im Gang, gefolgt von Hermine.

„Was geht hier vor?", donnerte sie erbost.

„Potter hat Prof. Snape beleidigt!", antwortete Pansy schnell.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz. Ich habe jemanden beleidigt aber nicht Prof. Snape."

„Wen denn dann?"

„Tom Riddle."

MacGonagall schaute ihn erbost an und befahl im zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Erst war Harry über ihren schroffen Ton überrascht doch dann sah er etwas in ihren Augen dass ihn stocken lies. Ohne eine weiteres Wort zu sagen ging er zu Dumbledore, welcher ihn schon erwartete. Er deutete Harry sich zu setzten und begann zu sprechen:

„Hallo Harry. Der Grund weshalb ich dich herbat ist leider nicht erfreulich. Ordensmitglieder wurden von Todesser angegriffen und teils schwer verletzt…" Dumbledore seufzte.

„Einer der Schwerverletzten ist Remus Lupin." Die Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Harry zuckte zusammen und sah Dumbledore entrückt an.

„Er liegt im St. Mungo. Die Heiler wissen nicht ob er es schaffen wird, denn er hat einen hohen Blutverlust erlitten und den ein oder anderen Crucio abbekommen."

„Von wem?", fragte Harry gepresst und fast unverständlich.

„Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew." Und der Faden riss.


	11. Veränderungen

**Danke für eure Reviews ******

**Enjoy!**

**Kapitel 11 Veränderungen:**

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Er spürte wie er die Kontrolle verlor und die ungebändigte Magie in sich. Er wollte nicht, dass sich das ganze noch einmal wiederholte was letztes Mal bei seinem Kontrollverlust passierte. Er wollte niemanden umbringen oder an den Rand des Todes treiben. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er alles durch einen roten Schleier. Er sah Dumbledores geschocktes Gesicht und bemerkte erst da, dass er gut ein einhalb Meter über dem Boden schwebte und er der Mittelpunkt eines magischen Sturms war. Um ihn und Dumbledore herum flogen Pergamentblätter, Federkiele, Bücher, oder kurz gesagt, alles was nicht Niet und Nagelfest war. Harry fühlte eine unglaubliche Kraft in sich aufsteigen die ausbrechen wollte. die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle befielen ihn. Hass, Wut, Trauer und Schmerz. Und Rache. Als er die klaren Bilder von Bellatrix und Pettigrew vor sich sah, musste er die Augen schliessen und versuchen sich zu beruhigen, denn seine Gefühle drohten überhand zu nehmen und er wollte ihnen nicht wieder verfallen. So sank er langsam aber sicher wieder zurück auf den Boden und die umherfliegenden Gegenstände landeten wieder auf ihren Angestammten Plätzen. Wieder atmete Harry tief durch, ehe er es wagte Dumbledore ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„D…Deine Augen. Sie waren flammend rot.", stammelte Dumbledore. Harry schluckte, wenn Dumbledore schon anfing zu stottern, wie war as dann erst seiner Klasse ergangen als er dort ausrastete?

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ausgerastet, ganz einfach. Darf ich jetzt bitte gehen?"

Noch immer ungläubig nickte Dumbledore. Harry machte dass er in den Raum der Wünsche kam, versiegelte er die Tür und lies sich in einen der Sessel fallen. _Ich bin ein Monster… woher stammt diese gewaltige magische Kraft in mir? Ist es diese Kraft von der die Prophezeiung spricht? Aber, was hat sie ausgelöst? Sirius Tod? Vielleicht war es bestimmt dass er starb, damit ich die nötige Kraft, die nötigen Gefühle besass um Voldemort endlich den Garaus zu machen. Was wenn Sirius Opfer zu Unrecht gefordert wurde und ich es nicht schaffe Voldi zu besiegen? _Fragen über Fragen stellten sich Harry und langsam aber sicher liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab. Er dachte daran wie es um Remus stand. Er wollte zu ihm doch wusste nicht wie er nach London kommen sollte und er hatte Angst vor dem Anblick der sich ihm wahrscheinlich bieten würde. Plötzlich stand er auf und dachte daran wie der Raum sich verändern sollte. Nun war er kein gemütliches Wohnzimmer mehr, sondern ein Trainingsraum. Er schlug so lange auf den Boxsack ein bis er zu müde wurde und ihm die Arme wehtaten. Erschöpft verlies er den Raum der Wünsche und begab sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er die Doppelstunde Verwandelung verpasst hatte, doch es scherte in recht wenig. Am Gryffindoretisch sah er Ron und Hermine und er gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Hallo Harry. Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Was wollte Dumbledore von dir? Warum bist du so verschwitzt?" Harry hob leicht lächelnd die Hand um Hermines Redeschwall zu stoppen.

„Jetzt einmal langsam und der Reihe nach. Ich war im Raum der Wünsche, weil ich mich ein wenig abreagieren musste, deshalb auch das Schwitzen. Dumbledore… Dumbledore hat mir gesagt dass einige Ordensmitglieder von Todessern angegriffen wurden. Remus ist schwer verletzt und liegt im St. Mungo. Es sieht nicht gut aus, hat Dumbledore gesagt." Den Teil von Remus hatte er so leise geflüstert dass Ron und Hermine sich zu ihm beugen mussten um ihn zu verstehen.

Beide sahen genauso betroffen aus wie Harry sich fühlte.

„Heut Abend ist das erste Treffen. So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Hermine, sagst du bitte Ginny und Luna Bescheid? Ron und ich übernehmen Neville. Raum der Wünsche, 21 Uhr." Sie nickte und von da an verlief das restliche Mittagessen schweigend und in bedrückter Stimmung. Danach gingen die drei raus auf die Ländereien, wo sie bei Hagrid Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatten, wie immer mit den Slytherins. Harry konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu Remus. Seine beiden Freunde merkten dass er nicht geistlich anwesend war und liessen ihn in Ruhe. Auch Hagrid liess ihn zufrieden, weil er wusste was passiert war. Nach dieser Doppelstunde gingen die drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten Hausaufgaben zu machen so gut es ging. Danach hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach, nur Hermine warf ab und zu verstollen einen Blick zu Harry. Sie wusste dass ihn das Ganze noch mehr mitnahm als er es zeigte. Seine Augen verrieten ihn und das machte sie unruhig. Sie sah Hass aufglimmen und ein unvorstellbarer Rachedurst. Doch was sie am meisten erschreckte, war dieser rote Stich in Harrys grünen Augen. Sie hoffte sich getäuscht zu haben, doch als sie noch mal hinschaut, war es unverkennbar: um Harrys Pupille hatte sich ein Millimeter breiter roter Kreis gebildet. Nur wer genau hinsah, sah ihn auch. Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr und sah dass es Zeit war in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen. Sie weckte Ron und Harry aus ihren Gedanken und dann ging das Trio Richtung siebter Stock. Im Raum warteten schon Neville, Ginny und Luna. Sie sahen die drei erwartungsvoll an, denn sie wussten nicht weshalb sie hergerufen wurden.

„Also, nun ja, ich glaube ihr fragt euch warum ich euch hergeholt hab", begann Harry, "die DA soll wieder aufleben. Nur unter einem anderen Namen und nur wir sechs. Die die im Ministerium gekämpft haben. Das heisst, wenn ihr einverstanden seid. Wir bilden den Orden des Seirios. Kämpfer des Lichts unter dem Namen des vorerst letzten Opfers." Harry atmete tief durch. Zu frisch war die Nachricht über Remus. Er hatte Angst… unvorstellbare Angst auch noch den letzten zu verlieren der von den Rumtreibern übrig war. Nun hatte er noch einen Grund mehr den Todessern alles heimzuzahlen. Remus, Sirius, seine Eltern, Cedric… und alle anderen Opfer dieses sinnlosen Krieges.

„Klar machen wir mit, dazu ist keine Frage nötig, das ist selbstverständlich."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, Ginny.", murmelte Ron.

„Ich schlage vor, wir treffen und vor allem an den Wochenenden. In der Woche Montags, Mittwochs und Freitags. Alles um 20 Uhr.", sagte Hermine.

„Ist gut. Das Quidditchtraining müssten wir dann dazwischen quetschen, Ron", erwiderte Harry als er Rons entrüstest Gesicht sah. Nach diesem wenn auch kurzen Gespräch, gingen die meisten, nur Harry und Hermine blieben zurück.

„Du, Harry? Weshalb haben deine Augen einen Rotstich?", fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Rotstich? Scheisse!", fluchte Harry, ging aber nicht näher auf Hermines Frage ein.

„Harry?", drängt sie ihn.

Er schloss die Augen und begann zu erzählen was in Dumbledores Büro geschah als dieser ihm sagte dass Remus schwer verletzt sei. Wie er ausgeflippt war, die Kontrolle über seine Magie verlor. Und dass er alles in einem Rotschimmer gesehen hatte. Hermine hört geduldig zu, doch sie bekam Angst, wegen den roten Augen. Ihrem Wissen nach gab es nur einen Zauberer der rote Augen hatte… und das war Voldemort. Sie hoffte inständig dass Harry nicht zu einem zweiten Dunklen Lord wurde. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und sah auf. Geradewegs in diese verteufelten Augen. Sie verlor sich in ihrer Tiefe, doch gleichzeitig ermahnte sie sich selbst. Es war Harry, ihr bester Freund… verdammt warum lächelt der denn jetzt schon wieder?

Harry musste grinsen unter Hermines Blick, wenn auch unbewusst. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er sie liebte. Doch erlaubte er sich diese Gedanken nicht. Wegen Ron…und ihrer Freundschaft. Er wollte diese nicht zerstören. Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Hermine fasste einen Entschluss. Sie ging hinüber zu Harry und setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels. Er spürte dass jemand ich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und schaute kurz auf.

„Harry… was wäre wenn ich mich in dich verliebte hätte?", murmelte Hermine. Die Frage traf Harry als hätte man ihm einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Tust du das denn?", antwortete er zögernd, innerlich zerrissen. Einerseits hoffte er dass sie ja sagen würde, andererseits, fürchtete er sich davor… und sie nickte.


	12. wo Liebe herrscht ist Hass nicht weit

**Danke für eure Reviews**

**Here we go:**

**Kapitel 12: wo Liebe herrscht, ist Hass nicht weit…so auch der Tod**

Harry schluckte. Nun wusste er also die Wahrheit über Hermines Gefühle. Es tat gut zu wissen wo er dran war, aber andererseits machte es ihm auch Angst.

„Und was ist mit Ron?", flüsterte er fragend.

„Ron? Hast du nicht bemerkt dass er in letzter Zeit viel mit Luna zusammen ist?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein."

Eine betretene Stille trat ein.

„Was ist mit dir? Was fühlst du?" Hermines Frage schlug wie eine Bombe in den totenstillen Raum ein.

„Das gleiche. Aber ich habe Angst."

„Angst wovor?"

„Davor euch zu verlieren… an Voldemort."

„Du weißt genau, dass mir egal wie auf seiner Abschussliste stehen. Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt und ich tue es immer wieder."

„Ich weiss…es tut mir leid aber…entschuldige mich bitte." Damit stand Harry auf und verlies den Raum der Wünsche auf schnellstem Wege. Er lief direkt zum Astronomieturm. Es war Mitternacht und eine sternenklare Nacht. Da Neumond war, sah man abermillionen Sterne am Himmel. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und suchte den Himmel ab. Er suchte einen Stern unter Millionen und doch war dieser eine etwas besonderes für ihn.

„Was soll ich tun, Sirius? Auf mein Herz hören oder meinen Verstand siegen lassen", flüsterte er in die Stille hinein. „Ich will sie nicht verlieren…verdammt warum muss das Leben so kompliziert sein?" Er schritt zurück bis er die Mauer im Rücken spürte und liess sich auf den Boden sinken. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich eine Zukunft mit Hermine vorzustellen, ohne Voldemort, ohne die tägliche Angst zu sterben… und es funktionierte. Er hatte die Zuversicht diesen Schritt zu gehen auch wenn er etwas davor zurückschreckte. Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter ab bis er eine vertraute Melodie hörte. Er brauchte die Augen nicht zu öffnen um zu wissen, dass Hermine neben im stand und summte. Und doch tat er es während er aufstand. Er sah ihr zögerlich in die Augen und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, wobei er jedoch kläglich versagte.

„Wenigstens weiss ich immer wo du zu finden bis…", murmelte Hermine.

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Ja, das bist du." Hermine lächelte.

„'Mine…ich…liebe dich." Harrys Stimme versagte ihm, doch sie hatte ihn verstanden. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und spürte, dass er weinte.

„Aber ich habe eine wahnsinnige Angst dich zu verlieren."

„Shhh, sag nichts mehr. Ich weiss, dass du Angst hast und ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, ich hätte keine Angst. Aber so ist das Leben. Voller Risiken, voller Gefahr. Wir müssen damit leben." Harry löste sich ein wenig von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Er verlor sich fast in ihnen. Er zögerte bevor er ihre Lippen mit seinen versiegelte. Beide gaben sich diesem Kuss gänzlich hin. Sie bemerkten nicht wie eine dritte Person zu ihnen stiess und sich vernehmlich räusperte.

„Ich störe euch beide ja nur ungern, aber Dumbledore schickte mich euch zu suchen. Hier rüber reden wir später.", sagte Ron ohne jegliche Emotion. Harry wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen doch etwas an Rons Blick hielt ihn davon ab. Gemeinsam gingen die drei zu Dumbledore. Der Wasserspeier lies sie ohne Passwort durch, auch mussten sie nicht an der Tür klopfen.

„Da seit ihr ja. Es tut mir leid euch zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit herholen zu müssen, doch ich muss euch etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Vor wenigen Stunden fielen Todesser im Lingusterweg ein." Bei Dumbledores Worten verkrampfte sich Hermines Hand um Harrys. Dumbledore atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Bei diesem Überfall wurden drei Menschen getötet und eine weitere wird die nächsten Stunden nicht überleben."

„Wer?", fragte Harry, nicht wissend ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Arabella Figg, Petunia und Vernon Dursley. Und… Dudley liegt im St.Mungos, wird aber noch vor Morgengrauen nicht mehr unter uns weilen. Er wurde mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert bis er den Verstand verlor und ist der Zeit in dem gleichen Zustand wie Nevilles Eltern. Doch hinzu kommt noch, dass er schwere innere Blutungen hat. Zu schwerwiegende um sie auch mittels Magie heilen zu können." Dumbledore blickte Harry aus traurigen Augen an.

„Harry, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es bitte."

„Ja, das können sie, Sir. Wissen sie irgendetwas neues über Remus?"

Dumbledore schluckte.

„Ja, das weiss ich."

„Was?"

„Er ist über den Berg. Seine Wunden fangen an zu heilen. In zwei Wochen wird er wieder hier sein."

„Danke. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet." Harry verlies den Raum ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. Er lief geradewegs in den Gryffindoreturm und hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal. Er zog sich um und lies sich ins Bett fallen. Unglaubliche Müdigkeit überfiel ihn. Nicht Müdigkeit aus Erschöpfung, sondern aus Verzweifelung. Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und träumte einen Alptraum aus dem er bis zum Morgen nicht mehr erwachen sollte:

„_Siehst du sie? Na Potter? Wohin hat ihre Liebe zu dir sie gebracht? Ganz recht, zu mir. Und damit zum Tod. Du bist Schuld daran, dass deine kleine Freundin tot ist." Er kannte diese kalte, hohle Stimme nur zu gut. Er kämpfte gegen die Bilder an, doch half es nichts. Vor ihm lag seine Hermine. Tot, kalt, leicheblass. Das einzig Friedliche an ihr, war das kleine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. _

„_Was bist du für ein Monster, das seine Freunde für es sterben lässt, statt selbst zu kämpfen und sich mir entgegenstellt? Es scheint leichter zu sein, seine Freunde vorzuschicken, damit man nicht mehr die ganze Drecksarbeit machen muss, nicht wahr? Du bist armselig, Potter. Du hast keine Freunde verdient. Stell dich endlich dem Tod! Komm und zeig mir was du kannst. Stell dich mir entgegen wie dein Vater es einst tat. Ja, Potter, dein Vater war ein Kämpfer. Nicht so feige wie sein Sohn. Glaub mir, er würde sich im Grabe drehen, wenn er wüsste wie schwach, wie erbärmlich ein Sohn wäre."_

„_HALT DIE KLAPPE!"_

„_Nana, hab ich etwa einen Nerv getroffen? Sieh an, du glühst ja förmlich vor Wut. Gut, gut… weißt du, in gewisser Weise habe ich sogar Mitleid mit dir. Der arme kleine Harry Potter. Ohne Eltern aufgewachsen, keine Freunde bis zum ersten Hogwartsjahr. Alles was du kannst ist, dich selbst zu bemitleiden. Sieh der Wahrheit ins Gesicht und erkenne, dass du nur ein Monster bist. Schlimmer als ich es je sein könnte. Opferst deine Freunde wie Ratten die der Schlange zum Frass vorgeworfen werden. Ach, schöner Vergleich nicht? Ich bin ein Genie. Die Ratten sind deine Freunde und ich bin die Schlange. Ich sage dir nur eins, Harry Potter, entscheide klug. Denn wenn nicht, werden noch mehr sterben. Einer nach dem anderen wird fallen. Einer nach dem anderen wird einen qualvollen Tod sterben. Einer nach dem anderen… bis nur noch du allein übrig bleibst. Du, aller Freunde, allen Glaubens beraubt, unfähig noch klar denken zu können. Du wirst dein eigener Richter sein Harry. Du allein hast die Macht über Leben und Tod gebieten zu können. Du magst der sein, der über mich siegen mag. Doch bedenke welchen Preis dieser Weg kosten wird. Gehe ihn alleine und sei sicher, dass deine Freunde leben oder gehe ihn gemeinsam mit eben jenen und sieh zu wie du sie in ihr Verderben laufen lässt."_

„_Halt endlich den Rand du Bastard! Was weißt du schon über Freunde, Tom Riddle? Was weißt du schon über Liebe? Nichts. Du hattest nie Freunde. Du wirst diese Gefühle nie nachempfinden können, weil du schlichtweg keinen Quäntchen Gefühl besitzt. Alles was du fühlen kannst ist Gier nach Macht."_

Schweissgebadet erwacht Harry am nächsten Morgen. In ihm hallten noch seine eigenen Worte wider, doch waren die Voldemorts stärker. Jedes einzelne Wort hatte sich in ihn eingebrannt. Er wusste, dass Voldemort Recht hatte. Ja. Ein Mal hatte dieser Bastard Recht. Er, Harry, alleine würde der Richter über Leben und Tod sein. Wie in Trance machte er sich fertig und ging hinunter in die Grosse Halle um zu frühstücken. Er sah Hermine am Tisch sitzen und gesellte sich zu ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an, doch war dort etwas in ihrem Lächeln das ihn verwirrte.

„Was hast du?"

„Hier, lies selbst." Sie hielt ihm die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter die Nase:

MASSAKER IN SURREY: TODESSER ERMORDEN DREI MUGGEL UND EINE SQUIB

Wie uns heute morgen in aller früh berichtet wurde, ereignete sich in der Nacht ein wahres Massaker im Lingusterweg, Surrey. Todesser sind in das Haus Harry Potters Verwandten eingedrungen und haben diese mit dem Cruciatus und diversen anderen Flüchen dermassen traktiert, dass sie an deren folgen einen qualvollen Tod erlitten. Ebenso erging es Arabella Figg, der Nachbarin. Weitere Details fehlen.

„Harry…", versuchte Hermine zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Lass. Ich bin…ich…" er bekam kein weiteres Wort ausgesprochen, denn nun liefen unaufhaltsam Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Er fühlte sich so ungemein schwach. Er lies sich widerstandslos von Hermine in den Arm nehmen. Diese wiegte ihn wie ein Kind, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass die halbe Schule ihnen zusah, es kümmerte sie herzlich wenig. Harry vergoss stumme Tränen. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er hatte es satt immer der Gründ für das Leiden anderer zu sein. Als Professor MacGonnagal zu ihnen stiess, sah er sie aus roten Augen an.

„Mr. Potter, wenn Sie es wünschen, sind sie für die nächsten zwei Tage vom Unterricht befreit. Mein aufrichtiges Mitgefühl für den Verlust ihrer Tante, Onkel und Cousin." Damit ging sie wieder zum Lehrertisch. Nun war auch Ron zu ihnen gekommen, jedoch sah dieser sie nicht an.

„Ron? Was hast du?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich? Nicht. Nein, absolut gar nichts. Ich habe nur rein zufällig vor ein paar Stunden meine zwei besten Freunde knutschend auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden." Erwiderte er kaltherzig.

„Sieh mal, das war unser erster Kuss. Und ich schwöre die, wir hätten die spätestes jetzt gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind!", antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Ach ja? Dann sag mir mal warum du mir nichts erzählt hast von deinen Ferien?" dabei deutete er bedeutungsvoll auf Harrys Unterarme.

„Was soll mit denen sein?", fragte er unbehaglich.

„DAS!" Ron zerrte Harrys linken Ärmel hoch.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts von all dem erzählt? Ich dachte ich wäre dein bester Freund, Harry. Ehrlich, ich dachte das…" Wenn Ron am Anfang dieses Gespräches laut und zornig war, dann war er es jetzt nicht mehr. Er klang verletzt und enttäuscht.

„Hermine, entschuldige uns bitte." Harry stand auf, zog seinen Ärmel wieder runter und zerrte Ron mit in ihren Schlafsaal, der jetzt verlassen war.

„OK Ron, OK… ich sehe ein, dass es ein Fehler war, dir nichts hiervon zu erzählen." Demonstrativ zog er Umhang und Hemd aus, damit Ron den ganzen Ausmass der Wunden sah.

„Weißt du", begann Harry flüsternd," ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich wollte dir nicht das gleiche antun wie Hermine. Sie hat meinen linken Arm gesehen, als dieser noch fast ohne Narben war. Als ich mich umziehen wollte, platzte sie in mein Zimmer und sah den Arm. Sie sah so… so geschockt aus. Ich hatte damals angst, sie hierdurch zu verlieren. Und jetzt hab ich genau die gleiche Angst bei dir…"

„Weshalb? Weshalb hast du all das getan? Diese Narben… sie sehen schrecklich aus." Ron schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben.

Harry musste lächeln, auch wenn es ihm vollkommen absurd vorkam.

„Schrecklich? Nein… ich sehe sie als schön… schrecklich, aber schön. Sie haben die Kraft mich an meine Fehler zu erinnern. An den grössten Fehler meines Lebens. An Sirius Tod."

„Wieso hast du keinem von uns gesagt, wie dich sein Tod zerstört hat?"

„Weil ich dachte, ich würde euch nur auf die Nerven gehen und es ist doch ohnehin meine eigene Schuld, dass Sirius tot ist." Das nächste was Harry fühlte war ein brennender Schmerz in seiner rechten Wage.

„Harry Potter, du bist so ein hirnloser Idiot. Wir sind deine Freunde, kapier es endlich! Wir haben uns dazu entschieden mit dir durch diesen Krieg zu gehen! Wir wollen an deine Seite kämpfen. Wir haben es ganz allein entschieden. Du hast uns zu nicht, rein gar nichts gezwungen. Also hör endlich auf zu denken, du wärst allein und müsstest alleine kämpfen."

„Ich will euch aber nicht verlieren verdammt!" Harry brach emotional zusammen. Er sank auf den Boden und umfasste seine Knie. Er wirkte wie ein Kind das Angst hatte allein gelassen zu werden im Dunkeln.

„Du verlierst uns nicht, Harry. Du wirst uns nie verlieren. Denn, selbst wenn wir sterben, wir sind immer bei dir. In deinem Herzen."

Wie Voldemorts Worte zuvor, brannten sich auch diese ein. ihm wurde schwindelig, doch kam er taumelnd auf die Beine. Er stürzte ins Bad und schmiss die Tür hinter ihm zu. Er hasste sich. Er hasste sich für seine Gefühle und seine Schwäche. Schwäche die nicht zuliess, dass er seine Gefühle verbergen kann. Er suchte blind nach einer Klinge. Als er sie fand, sank er abermals gegen die Mauer auf den Boden. Er wollte wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Er wollte seiner Gefühle Herr werden. Und dies konnte er nur erreichen in dem er schnitt. Und das tat er jetzt auch. Wieder und wieder lies er die Klinge über seinen rechten Arm fahren. Er wurde ruhiger, je mehr Blut über seinen Arm strömte. Er nahm gar nicht wahr, wie die Tür aufgestossen wurde und ein fassungslose Ron auf ihn starrte. Ron schloss die Tür und sperrte sie zu. Dann nahm er Harry die Klinge aus der Hand und warf sie weg.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Verdammt Harry… willst du dich wirklich umbringen? Du bist auf gutem Wege dahin.", flüsterte er immer noch fassungslos. Er half Harry auf und setzte ihn auf den Toilettendeckel. Er fing an, Harrys Arm vom Blut zu befreien und verband eben diesen mit den Verbänden aus dem Erste Hilfekasten. Danach ging er Harrys Hemd holen und gab es ihm. Er zog es ohne eine Regung an und ging mit Ron wieder zurück zu seinem Bett, auf welches er sich setzte.

„Warte hier, ich geh Hermine holen. Wenn du auch nur eine weitere Dummheit machst…bitte, ich will DICH nicht verlieren." Damit verschwand Ron und kam wenig später mit Hermine zurück.

„Ich lass euch beide alleine und gehe in den Unterricht. Ich erkläre MacGonnagal, dass du bei ihm bleibst Hermine." Diese nickte und wandte sich Harry zu, der immer noch blind in die Gegend schaute. Ohne grosse Worte nahm sie ihn in den Arm und gab ihm Halt so gut es ging. Etwas anderes konnte sie nicht für ihn tun. Worte halfen hier nicht mehr. Sie wollte bloss, dass er fühlte, dass er nicht alleine war. Nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, dass Harry eingeschlafen war. Sie legte ihn vorsichtig nieder und deckte ihn zu. "Du wirst nie wieder der sein, der du einmal warst… was macht dieser Krieg bloss aus dir? Du bist ein Wrack. Du bist mit Sirius gestorben und wir haben es nicht bemerkt…aber du sollst wieder anfangen zu leben…ich fürchte mich vor der Zukunft… jeden Tag könntest du deinem Leben ein Ende bereiten. Bitte, Harry, gib nicht auf. Kämpfe bis zum bitteren Ende. Ja, das Ende wird bitter sein… bitterer als alles je zuvor… ich weiss, es ist schwer…aber kämpfe!"


	13. there comes to be a soothing light

**Hermine: freut mich dass dir das kapitel gefällt **

**Ach ja: die gedichte die in diesem kapitel stehen, sowie jene in den vorherigen sind auch mein werk…**

**Kapitel 13: there comes to be a soothing light at the end of your tunnel…**

Harry wachte wenige Stunden später wieder auf mit schrecklichen Schmerzen im rechten Arm. Er ignorierte diese jedoch und sah sich in Schlafsaal um. Er sah, dass Hermine mit einem Buch in der Hand auf Rons Bett sass und las. Sie schien gemerkt zu haben, dass er aufgewacht war, denn nun linste sie über den Rand ihres Buches und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Er musste ihren ausweichen, er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er der Grund war, weshalb sie einen Schultag verpasst und somit den Stoff nachholen musste. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und betrachtete seinen rechten Arm. Sein Verband war nun mehr rot als weiss.

„Komm mit ins Badezimmer, ich wechsele dir den Verband.", hörte er Hermine sagen. Er stand auf und folgte ihr, wenn er auch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss Hermine die Tür hinter ihm und entnahm dem Verbandskasten das nötige Material. Als sie begann seinen Arm auszuwickeln, zuckte er kurz zusammen als sie seine Haut schliesslich gänzlich freilegte. Er bemerkte wie sie leicht zitterte, jedoch sagte er weder etwas, noch sah er auf. Als sie den Verband fertig hatte, deutete sie ihm sitzen zu bleiben und verschwand durch die Tür. Wenig später kam sie mit Kleidern zurück. Sie reichte ihm eine seiner neuen Jeans, die Springerstiefel, das Metallica Shirt und einen Umhang. Harry sah sie ein wenig konfus an, denn er wollte nicht gerade riskieren dass jemand seine Narben oder seinen Verband sah und dann verlangte sie von ihm ein T Shirt anzuziehen. Erst einen Augenblick später bemerkte er, dass etwas in seinen Stiefeln steckte. Seine Armbänder. Die zog er zuerst an vor dem ganzen Rest. Es war ihm ziemlich egal, dass Hermine immer noch in der Tür stand. Als er seinen Umhang angezogen hatte, fasste er sich ein Herz und ging auf Hermine zu. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Danke…für alles." Und ehe er sich versah hatte sie ihn in den Arm genommen. Er legte die Arme um sie und spürte, dass sie weinte.

„Warum tust du das immer wieder? Warum? Du weißt doch dass es keinen Sinn ergibt…"

„W…weil ich mich selbst hasse. Weil ich es nicht ertragen kann zu leben und zu wissen dass ich der Grund bin warum Sirius tot ist. Deshalb. Und weil ich nur so meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten kann."

„Sieh mich bitte an", forderte Hermine, die ihm nun geradewegs in die Augen schaute. „Bitte, hass dich nicht. Hasse Voldemort, hass Bellatrix. Sie haben Sirius getötet nicht du. Glaubst du wirklich er hätte gewollt, dass du dich selbst zerstörst? Lebe, für ihn. Kämpfe für ihn. Es ist hart, ich weiss es. Aber du kannst es schaffen. Nicht, weil du der Junge bist der lebt. Nicht, weil du der Auserwählte bist. Nein. Sondern weil du nie an anderen zweifelst. Du siehst immer das Gute in einem Menschen, jedoch nie in dir selbst. Du bist so selbstlos. Weil du nicht auf dich selbst schaust und versuchst dich möglichst unbeschadet aus verfahrenen Situationen herauszubekommen und deine Freunde sich selbst überlässt. Nein, du bist das genaue Gegenteil dessen. Deine Freunde stehen vor allen anderen. Darum bist du so einzigartig. Darum bist du es wert geliebt zu werden. Kennst du den Spruch „Den Tod fürchten die jenigen am wenigstens, deren Leben am meisten wert ist." Ganz genau das trifft auf dich zu. Du zerstörst dich selbst, du denkst einerseits es ist feige, andererseits aber denkst du auch, dass du stärker bist als alle anderen. Ja, es ist eine Zwickmühle. Aber bitte sieh endlich ein das es dir leider nichts bringt. Glaub an dich selbst und zweifele nicht. Auch wenn dir Voldemort in deinen Träumen weiss zu machen versucht, du wärst an allem Schuld. Ignorier es. Denn du bist es nicht. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen mit dem Schneiden aufzuhören. Ich werde deine Wunden auch immer wieder verarzten. Aber tu mir den Gefallen und versuch ohne auszukommen."

„Ich versuch's…"

„Danke." Sie gab ihm einen zögerlichen Kuss auf den Mund, doch vertiefte Harry ihn sofort. Hermine gab ihm Halt und Zuversicht und er wollte ihr dies mit diesem Kuss zeigen. Doch leider musste der Mensch atmen um leben zu können, also unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss und sahen sich ein wenig verstollen an. Harry lächelte leicht und zog sie mit hinunter zum Abendessen.

Die beiden wurden von allen Seiten her schief angeschaut, sagen tat jedoch niemand etwas. Sie liessen sich neben Ron nieder und begannen schweigend zu essen. Nach einer Weile fragte Ron:

„Wie geht's dir, Harry?"

„Durch euch besser, danke."

„Habt ihr schon mitbekommen, dass es dieses Wochenende wieder nach Hogsmeade geht?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht."

„Nun ehm… ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich mit Luna gehe, wenn's euch nichts ausmacht." Ron schaute ein wenig verlegen drein.

Hermine musste grinsen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ihr könnt ja mit uns runter gehen und nachmittags können wir wieder zusammen zum Schloss. Es wäre besser wenn wir nicht zu lange alleine rumlaufen."

„Hast Recht. Sag mal, Hermine würdest du noch mit zum See kommen? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne sind es noch gut 3 Stunden bis zur Sperrstunde."

„Ist gut." Damit verabschiedeten sie sich wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zum See. Sie setzten sich unter die Eiche und schwiegen sich ein zeitlang nur an. Hermine sass gegen Harry gelehnt und dieser wiederum gegen die Eiche. Auf einmal brach Harry die Stille.

„Ich weiss jetzt, wieso du immer nach den Stern Ausschau gehalten hast. Wenn ich ihn sehe, glaube ich immer noch das er hier ist. Nicht dass er lebt, sondern dass er mich nie gänzlich alleine lassen wird. Doch diese Gedanken lassen mich dann wieder verzweifeln. Es ist wie ein Teufelskreis… ich schaffe es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr, positiv denken zu können… ich will wieder leben, aber nicht ohne ihn. Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen."

„Lebe für ihn, dann lebst du mit ihm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alle drei gerade hier runter schauen. Räche sie an Voldemort. Lass ihn deinen Schmerz fühlen. Und denk immer dran. Du bist nie alleine. Weißt du… ich kenne Lieder, in denen es um hoffnungslose Menschen geht. No Leaf Clover, Fade to black… eine Zeile aus Clover heisst: there comes to be a soothing light at the end of your tunnel, it's just a freight train coming your way. Vielleicht hatte James Hetfield damit Recht. Oder auch nicht. Andere Lieder wieder um geben einem Kraft, Kraft an sich selbst zu glauben… My World, Shoot me again, Unnamed Feeling… schau mich nicht so an, du weißt genau, dass alle von Metallica sind. Mir hilft es oft, einfach Musik zu hören, mich in sie zu vertiefen und neue Kraft aus ihnen zu schöpfen. Nimm die Musik als Zuflucht, nicht die Klinge."

„Aber…nach einiger Zeit überkommt mich immer dieses… Verlangen nach Blut… zu sehen wie mein eigener Lebenssaft mich verlässt hat etwas beruhigendes an sich. Ich… ich will es nicht ganz aufgeben. Noch nicht…"

„Ich habe dir meines gesagt. Versprich mir nur eines fest: versuch nie wieder dich umzubringen."

„Ich kann für nichts garantieren, aber so schnell bin ich nicht mehr erpicht darauf zu sterben."

„Woher der Sinneswandel?"

„Du. Ich… hab hier noch ein paar Gedichte. Ich dachte, du würdest sie gerne lesen."

„Her damit!"

ich gebe nicht auf!  
Darauf kannst du lange warten!  
Töte mich  
Foltere mich  
Doch ich gebe nicht auf!  
Nimm mir alles  
Ich gebe nicht auf  
Mich wirst du nicht brechen  
Dazu ist nur einer in der Lage!  
Vergiss es!  
Ich lebe  
Und bringe mich nicht um  
Ich kämpfe  
Für einen  
Und der bist   
DU

Verzeih mir!  
Ich habe aufgehört zu leben  
Doch sterben kann ich nicht  
Denn du hältst mich fest  
Du hältst mich IM leben  
Ich betäube meinen Schmerz  
Lache kalt auf  
Wenn ich diese schönen Narben erblicke…  
Nie wieder werden sie verschwinden  
Denn es sind Narben der Seele  
Verzeih mir!  
Doch ich kann nicht mehr existieren!  
Bitte!  
Gib mich Frei!  
Lass mich sterben  
Gib mir meinen Seelenfrieden  
Nichts ersehne ich mehr  
Verzeih mir…  
Ich gehe nun  
Und wache über dich  
ich warte bis du bei mir bist

„'Mine? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Harry leicht besorgt.

„Nein. Nein, alles in Ordnung."

„Warum weinst du dann?"

„Weil…du verdammt gut schreiben kannst. Tränen der Rührung. Mir geht's gut, ehrlich!"

Doch er hörte ihren Worten nicht mehr zu. Er zog sie stumm zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er wollte, dass diese Momente am liebsten Ewig an halten würden.

„Dein Zitat aus deinem Lied… ich denke, du bist mein tröstendes Licht. Und ich hoffe es hält ewig an…"


	14. der Schein trügt

Mr P und Hermine Potter: grossen Dank für eure Reviews! nun, ich wollte noch sagen, dass diese FF 25kapitel und einen epilog enthalten wird.

ich hoffe sie wird euch immer noch so gut gefallen!

here we go:

**Kapitel 14: der Schein trügt**

die nächsten Wochen flogen nur so dahin. Dass Harry und Hermine ein Paar waren, blieb nicht lange verborgen. Die Slyths zogen immer öfter über sie her, doch der Tag mag kommen, an dem sie endgültig zu weit gingen. Der neue Orden trainierte härter denn je. Harry trieb sich selbst und die anderen immer öfter an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs. Obwohl sie bereits dreimal die Woche Training hatten, Harry, Ron und Ginny auch noch Quidditch, verschwand Harry fast täglich im Raum der Wünsche. Niemand wusste richtig was er dort tat, doch wenn man ihn danach im Gemeinschaftsraum antraf, hatte man den Eindruck, er hätte jedes Mal gegen eine Horde Todesser gekämpft. Hermine sah das Ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie merkte, dass Harry sehr wenig ass und doch so hart trainierte. Das einzig Positive daran war, dass er eine aussergewöhnliche Kondition bekam und immer besser wurde. Und, dass er das Schneiden sein gelassen hatte. Bis jetzt jedenfalls.

Harry hetzte sie an einem stürmischen, kalten Sonntagmorgen über das Quidditchfeld. Sie waren in zwei Teams aufgeteilt. Das eine repräsentierte die Todesser, das andere den Orden. Jedes Mal, wenn zwei der drei Teammitglieder ausser Gefecht gesetzt wurden, tauschten sie die Rollen.

„Schluss!", rief Harry über das Feld und jeder kam zu ihm.

„Respekt Leute. Ihr werdet immer besser. Das hier war jetzt das letzte Training vor den Weihnachtsferien die morgen beginnen. Wer bleibt alles im Schloss?" Hermine meldete sich.

„Nur einer, gut mit mir zwei. Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville, seht bitte zu, dass ihr nicht aus der Übung kommt und schlagt vielleicht den ein oder anderen Fluch nach. Und…versucht an Informationen über den Phönix zu kommen. So und nun lasst uns hoch gehen…" Auf dem Weg zum Schloss torkelte Harry leicht, lies sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Er war müde und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen, jedoch zwang er sich wach zu bleiben. Was keiner der anderen wusste, war dass er seit Tagen oder vielleicht auch Wochen nicht mehr, mehr als zwei bis vier Stunden schlief. Nicht einmal Hermine wusste es, jedoch ahnte Harry, dass es ihr nicht verborgen blieb. Sie waren im Schloss angekommen, wo Luna sich verabschiedete und zu ihrem Turm ging. Die Verbliebenen machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem eigenen um sich dort umzuziehen und hinunter zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Da die Schüler heute nach Hogsmeade gehen durften, war die Halle bis auf Erst und Zweitklässler fast ausgestorben. Die Freunde begannen schweigend zu essen. Als plötzlich Hedwig auf ihrem Tisch landete. Sie hielt Harry einen Brief entgegen, welcher ihn ihr sofort abnahm. Er öffnete den Brief und las:

Hallo Harry,

ich befinde mich gerade im Ministerium auf Dumbledores Befehl hin. Wir haben etwas herausgefunden, dass nun ja… sehr besorgniserregend ist. Wir haben vor einer Woche einen Hinweis erhalten über jene Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Wir sind der Sache nachgegangen und haben Erstaunliches festgestellt. Ich schicke dir diesen Brief obwohl Dumbledore es uns allen untersagt hat. Damit meine ich Tonks, Moody, Kingsley und mich. Also bitte ich dich, mir nicht zu antworten. Ich werde in zwei Tagen wieder im Schloss sein, dann kann ich dir genaueres erzählen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut… das hoffe ich jedenfalls.

Tschüss, Remus

Verwirrt blickte Harry von dem Schreiben auf. Er reichte es Hermine und diese las den Brief gemeinsam mit Ron.

„Was zur Hölle?", entfuhr es diesem.

„Hab ich auch gedacht", sagte Harry leise.

„Lasst uns das ganze auf sich beruhen. Es bringt nichts wenn wir uns darüber die Köpfe zerbrechen." Wie immer war Hermine der kühle Kopf von ihnen. Nichts desto trotz machte sich Harry Gedanken über das was Remus ihm geschrieben hatte.

„Harry? Gehst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade jetzt?", wurde er von Hermine aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Klar. Ron?"

„Ich bleib hier. Luna…" er grinste verlegen.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg runter ins Dorf. Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen. Ihm schien als würde es immer kälter werden. Seine Hände fühlten sich wie festgefroren an und dann hörte er Schreie. Schreie die von überall und nirgendwo kamen. So grotesk sie klangen, so vertraut waren sie ihm.

„Hörst du das?", flüsterte er kaum vernehmbar.

„Nein, was soll ich hören, Harry?"

„Diese…diese Schreie!"

„Hier schreit niemand! Komm wieder zu dir, du bist vollkommen abwesend!" Hermine fing an ihn zu schütteln, jedoch half es nichts. Harrys Augen sprachen eine Sprache die sie erzittern lies. So voll von Hass, Wut und Rachedurst. Dann wendete sie das einzige Mittel an, das ihr noch wirkungsvoll erschien: sie gab ihm einen Kuss und nahm ihn in den Arm. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren seine Augen wieder klar.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihn.

„Voldemort hat jemanden gefoltert. Jemanden, den ich kenne. Ich weiss nicht wer, aber diese Schreie kamen mir bekannt vor…"

„In wie fern bekannt?"

„Es klang w…wie… aber, nein. Das ist unmöglich. Lass gut sein, ich habe mich geirrt."

„OK. Willst du noch immer ins Dorf?"

„Sicher doch. Lass uns gehen."

Dieser kleine Zwischenfall wurde von keinem der beiden mehr erwähnt. Sie wollten diesen einen Tag einfach zwanglos geniessen wie jedes andere Pärchen. Sie schlenderten durch die Gassen und als es ihnen zu kalt wurde, begaben sie sich in die Drei Besen und tranken ein Butterbier, bevor sie sich bei Dämmerungsbeginn wieder auf den Weg zurück machten.

„Sieh mal! Dort oben!" Hermime wies in Richtung Schlossportal. Dort stand Remus Lupin. Er wirkte schon von weitem etwas erschöpft und mitgenommen. Harry und Hermine liefen ihm entgegen. Remus lächelte müde. „Hallo ihr beiden. Wie geht es euch?"

„Das wollten wir eigentlich dich fragen. Du siehst mitgenommen aus."

„Das kommt davon, wenn man seit einer Woche Tag ein Tag aus nach etwas forscht. Harry, würdest du mich bitte in mein Büro begeleiten?"

„Ist gut, aber warum bist du früher zurück als in deinem Brief steht?"

„Dir entgeht auch nichts… Dumbledore hat mich hier her geschickt, weil ich, wie ihr bereits bemerkt habt, ziemlich angeschlagen aussehe."

Damit trennten sich Hermine und Harry mit einem Kuss, bevor Harry mit Remus in dessen Büro ging.

„Harry, bitte, setz dich hin. Ich muss dir etwas sagen, was dich… ziemlich verwirren wird."

„Was, Professor?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

Remus schloss die Augen und seine Stimme zittere als er sagte:

„Er…er ist zurück."


	15. There and back again

Danke für eure Reviews! und das Geheimnis wird gelüftet...

**Kapitel 15: There and back again**

„Wer ist zurück?", fragte Harry konfus. Er verstand nicht.

Remus schluckte. Er sah aus als ob ihm nicht gerade wohl dabei wäre was er Harry jetzt sagen musste.

„Kannst du dich nach an den Vorfall im Ministerium erinnert?"

„Blöde Frage."

„Ich weiss. Aber ich will von ganz vorne anfangen. Nun… wir haben alle gesehen wie Sirius gestürzt ist."

„Was hat Sirius mit all dem zu tun?" Harry wurde immer verwirrter.

Remus ging nicht auf seine Frage ein und fuhr fort:

„Vor gut einer Woche erhielten wir einen anonymen Hinweis. er besagte, dass dieser Vorhang…na ja…er ist…ein Portal."

„Und wohin führt es?"

„Nach…Little Hangleton." Und der Groschen fiel.

„Du…du willst damit sagen, dass er…?"

„Ja, Harry. Sirius Black ist nie tot gewesen. Er wurde entführt. Er sollte gezwungen werden ein Todesser zu werden. Er hat sich geweigert. Hast du den Zweiwegespiegel noch?" Harry nickte. „Dann geh ihn bitte holen."

„Aber er ist kaputt."

„Das macht nichts. Bring die Bruchteile mit." Damit verlies Harry Remus um auf schnellstem Wege in den Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Er rannte an Hermine vorbei, die ihn verwirrt rief, nur um in wenigen Sekunden mit dem Päckchen in der Hand abermals an ihr vorbei zu rennen. Wieder bei Remus angekommen, aber vollkommen ausser Atem, übergab er ihm das Päckchen. Remus besah sich den Spiegel näher und musste leicht lächeln.

„Nichts das man nicht reparieren könnte." Dann legte er die zerbrochenen Spiegelteile wieder wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Ehe Harry sich versah, sah man nichts mehr von dem vorigen Schaden.

„Wie…"

„Glaubst du wirklich bei Sirius wäre das Ding nie zu Bruch gegangen? Ausserdem, das hier ist der endgültige Beweis dafür, dass Sirius noch lebt. Die Dinger fügen sich nämlich nicht mehr zusammen wenn der stirbt dem sie über die Hälfte dessen Lebens gehört haben."

„Was willst du jetzt damit tun?"

„Abwarten und Tee trinken. Unser Informant, übrigens Insiderinformationen, wird uns bescheid sagen, wann ich mit Sirius Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Er wir nämlich versuchen ihn zu befreien."

„Langsam jetzt mal. WER genau ist dieser Informant? Doch nicht Snape oder?"

„Volltreffer."

„Wie geht es Sirius? Was stellen diese Bastarde mit ihm an?!"

„Den Umständen entsprechend denke ich… ehrlich gesagt, ich will es mir nicht ausmalen was er erleiden muss. Aber, ich denken, es wird mindestens der Cruciatus sein… also, erschreck dich bitte nicht wenn er wieder hier ist. Er wird in der Heulenden Hütte untergebracht, welche wieder teilweise bewohnbar gemacht wurde. Ich werde mich dann für Vollmond wahrscheinlich in die Kerker zurückziehen müssen."

Harry setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch dann sah er, dass Remus Kamin nicht mehr rote Flammen enthielt, sondern grüne. In den Flammen war Kingsleys Kopf zu sehen.

„Hallo Remus. Ich soll dir Bescheid sagen. Canis Major." Und weg war er wieder.

"Du hast es gehört. Also, zur Weide. Das heisst, wenn du willst. Aber, vorher will ich dich noch etwas fragen."

„Was?"

„Zieh bitte deinen Umhang aus, Harry."

„Weshalb?"

„Tu es, bitte!" widerwillig tat Harry was Remus wollte. Zu spät merkte er, dass er nur ein T-Shirt trug, aber keine Bänder. _Verdammt! _

„Zufrieden, _Professor_?" Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, doch er versuchte dies mit Kaltschnäuzigkeit zu überdecken.

„Wieso zerstörst du dich selbst?"

„Wenn SIE es noch nicht bemerkt haben. Diese Narben sind alt. Vielleicht ein Monat."

„Das sehe ich, danke. Nein, ich meine, weißt du überhaupt noch wie viel du wiegst?"

„Warum? Nein, weiss ich nicht. Interessiert mich auch nicht sonderlich."

„Irgendwann fällst du noch um."

„Mir egal."

„Komm endlich wieder zur Vernunft, Harry! Sirius lebt! Bitte, fang du auch wieder damit an!"

„Ich lebe doch, Professor. Oder kann eine Leiche reden?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine."

„Nein."

„Hör auf so hart zu trainieren und iss wieder vernünftig. Ich will nicht wissen, was Sirius sagen wird wenn er dich sieht…"

„Falls es überhaupt Sirius ist! Wer sagt uns, dass es nicht irgendein Todesser ist?!"

„Gut…gut…komm mit!" Damit zerrte er Harry aus seinem Büro, quer durch das Schloss, über die Ländereien, hin zu Peitschenden Weide. Remus berührte den Knoten um den Baum ruhig zu stellen und zog Harry in den Gang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte.

„Ach, bevor du rein gehst, hier, zieh das an." Remus schwang einmal seinen Zauberstab und Harry hielt seinen Umhang in den Händen.

„Wir wollen Sirius deinen Zustand ja ersparen."

„Danke", antwortete Harry giftig. Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür. Der Innenraum der Hütte sah ein wenig besser aus als damals, als Harry Sirius hier zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Ihm war ein wenig mulmig zu mute, er wollte eigentlich mit Sirius' „Tod" abschliessen und nun erfuhr er, dass Sirius lebte und direkt vor seiner Nase war. Skeptisch blickte Harry sich um. Dann sah er ihn. Vollkommen verwahrlost, fast schlimmer als er ihn das erste Mal sah. Sirius Black war am Leben, doch sah er eher aus wie der Tod persönlich. Er war viel zu dünn, Harry vermutete, dass sie ihm nicht all zu viel zu essen gegeben hatten. Als er seine Augen sah, erschrak er. Sie waren leer und stumpf.

„Harry…" Wisperte es durch den Raum. Kraftlos streckte Sirius seine Hand nach ihm aus. Harry ging auf seinen tot geglaubten Paten zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter. Er wollte es so sehr glauben, dass Sirius am Leben war, doch er zweifelte auch, er wollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Als Harry sich von Sirius löste, sah er dass auch dieser geweint hatte. Harry sagte nicht. Er spürte, dass es keiner Worte bedarf um Sirius zu zeigen, wie froh er war, dass er wieder da war.

„Ich glaube, ich lass euch besser alleine…" und damit verlies Remus sie. Es herrschte eiserne Stille zwischen ihnen. Niemand wagte sich diese zu brechen, doch schliesslich fragte Harry zögerlich:

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Zum umfallen gut." Sirius versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen und tatsächlich, es gelang ihm ein wenig. „Und dir?"

„Genauso. Sag mal, Sirius… hast du dich jemals selbst verletzt?" Harry wusste nicht Recht, welche Reaktion er erwartete und das machte ihn verrückt.

„Einmal. Ein einziges Mal… als ich elf war und nach Gryffindore kam. Ich hatte Angst bestraft zu werden und tat es dann selbst. Aber ich habe mich zu sehr erschreckt, als das Blut floss und hab es nie wieder getan. Weshalb?"

„Hier wegen.", flüsterte Harry und zog den Umhang aus.

„Grund Gütiger…" Sirius blieb fast der Atem weg. Er sah die Arme seines Patensohnes und schluckte. Es sah aus, als hätte er teilweise bis auf die Knochen tiefe Narben.

„Wieso, Harry?"

„Deinem Tod…ich wusste nicht mehr weiter…"

„Komm her", sagte Sirius und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Hör auf mit dem Scheiss, hörst du? Ich bin ja wieder da. Ich bin wieder da… und lasse dich nicht mehr allein. Wenn ich wieder zu Kräften gekommen bin, ziehe ich in den Grimmauldtplatz um. Ich weiss, es ist ein wenig verwirrend, dass ich nicht sofort dort hin gebracht wurde… aber ich habe zu Albus gesagt, ich will dich wieder sehen. Und jetzt bin ich hier. Bei dir. Fang wieder an zu Leben, für mich. Und für deine Freunde." In Harry brach ein Damm. Er lies all die Tränen laufen, denen er es Monate zuvor verboten hatte zu fliessen. Sirius lebte und das war das einzige was im Moment zählte…


	16. Something to die for?

Danke für eure Reviews! Freu mich immer wieder drüber und dass diese Story euch immer noch gefällt...

**Kapitel 16: Something to die for? **

Nachdem Harry sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, fing er vorsichtig an, Sirius über seine Gefangenschaft zu fragen. Dieser lehnte sich gegen einen Posten des Himmelbettes auf dem sie sassen, schloss die Augen und begann zu erzählen:

„Du hast ja gesehen wie ich vermeintlich gestorben bin. Das war alles reine Illusion. Voldemort wollte dich zermürben, damit er leichter an dich ran kommt. Er sagte, nach mir würden Remus, Ron und Hermine folgen. Bei Remus hatte er es ja fast geschafft… Bellatrix hat mir ihre Erinnerung über Remus' Folterung und Kampf in den Kopf gepflanzt. Ich musste sie immer wieder ansehen. Um meine Zelle herum waren drei Dementoren postiert. Es war zum verrückt werden. Ich habe James' und Lilys Leichen immer wieder gesehen. Diese freudlosen, leblosen Augen. Hinzu kamen noch die Unverzeihlichen. Mit dem Cruciatus und Imperius versuchten sie mich zu brechen. Als sie merkten, dass diese Flüche nicht den erwünschten seelischen Schaden errichteten, fügten sie noch eine andere Methode hinzu… sie liesen immer wieder täuschend echt wirkende Illusionen von euch erscheinen und brachten sie, scheinbar, um. Das waren die seelischen Wunden. Doch es kamen auch noch körperliche hinzu. Bellatrix musste Voldemort wohl gefragt haben ob ich ihr persönlicher Sklave sein durfte. Er hatte scheinbar eingewilligt. Tag für Tag machte Bella sich einen Spass draus mir in die Arme zu schneiden. Ich fühlte fast nichts davon, wegen der Dementoren, den Flüchen. Doch als sie mit einem Arm fertig war, schrak ich innerlich zusammen. Es waren Wörter. Wörter von denen sie wusste, dass sie mich verstörten. Und heute sollte ich eigentlich das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommen. Was Snape verhindern konnte…" Damit endete Sirius. Harry fühlte sich noch erschlagener als zuvor. Diese Schweine… Bellatrix würde für all das bezahlen. Eines Tages würde sie ein schrecklicheres Schicksal ereilen, das schwor er sich.

„Zeigst du mir deinen Arm? Bitte…" Sirius zog seinen zerfetzten Ärmel hoch und entblösste seinen rechten Unterarm. Verräter, Feigling, Mörder stand kreuz und quer über diesem. Es waren tiefe Wunden. Sie sahen aus, als ob sie sehr langsam zugefügt wurden. Sehr präzise. In Harrys Innerem kochte blanke Wut, Hass auf.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich rächen. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue…", flüsterte er heiser.

„Tu nichts Unüberlegtes! Ich will dich nicht verlieren und denk an deine Freunde. Und… ich nehme dir nicht übel, dass du schneidest. Irgendwie versteh ich es, wieso du diesen Weg genommen hast. Aber wenn ich nicht vollkommen blind bin, sehe ich, dass dein Schneiden nicht das einzige ist mit dem du dich zerstörst." Sirius lies seine Augen über Harry gleiten und vermerkte dessen Abmagerung, aber auch die Muskeln die ihm sein Training eingebracht hatten. Harry selbst sah zu Boden und schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Es war ihm mehr als unangenehm, dass Sirius ihn in diesem Zustand sah.

„Du übst wie ein Besessener und isst kaum. Irgendwann brichst du einmal zusammen wenn du so weiter machst wie bisher."

„Vielleicht ist es ja genau das, was ich will.", nuschelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„War es wirklich bloss mein „Tod", der dich so aus der Bahn geworfen hat?"

„Ich weiss es nicht. Vielleicht, war er nur der Auslöser. Alles zurückgehaltenen Gefühle brachen hervor und ich wollte nicht als schwach dastehen und zusammenbrechen."

„Weißt du…ich will dir hiermit nicht wehtun, bitte versteh das, aber mit deiner Handlung hast du dich als schwach gezeigt. Du hast den Kopf eingezogen und versucht all deine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Das ist der falsche Weg. Schrei wenn es dein Hass verlangt, zerstör Dinge wenn es deine Wut verlangt, weine wenn es deine Trauer verlangt, lache wenn es dein Glück verlangt. Aber schluck nicht jedes Gefühl hinunter. Iss wieder vernünftig, trainiere schonender. Du bist bereits sehr stark. Ruh dich in den Ferien aus. Ich habe eine Bitte an dich: denk nach und such dir deinen Sinn des Lebens, etwas für das es sich lohnt zu kämpfen, auch wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte, denn das wird es. Fang an zu leben. Ich weiss, ich hab es schon oft gesagt. Du hast es sicher schon oft gehört…aber es stimmt. Zeig Voldemort deine Stärke. Entfalte deine gesamte magische Kraft. Ich werde immer hinter dir stehen. Auch wenn ich wirklich sterben würde. Und lass endlich diese verdammte Mauer fallen." Harry lies es geschehen und zeigte seinem Paten sein wahres Gesicht. Ihm liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter, er krümmte sich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind, bevor eine Aura der Wut, des Hasses und der Macht ihn umgab. Er stand langsam, bestimmend auf und, ohne dass Sirius es merkte, errichtete er einen Schutzzauber um alles und jeden, bevor er seiner Magie freien Lauf lies. Er schloss seine Augen und ging ganz in seiner Magie auf. Es tat gut, alles raus zu lassen. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte Harry sich wieder und fuhr die Schilde wieder hinunter. Er trat zu Sirius und nahm diesen in den Arm.

„Ich hab dich vermisst…", nuschelte er.

„Ich dich auch, Kleiner." Harry musste grinsen. Er war ehrlich froh seinen Paten wieder zu haben, doch als er aus dem Fenster blickte, sah er, dass es bereits Nacht war. Er verabschiedete sich von Sirius und lief durch den Geheimgang zurück ins Schloss, an dessen Eingang er von Hermine erwartet wurde. Gemeinsam gingen die Beiden hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich vor den Kamin. Ausser ihnen war ein Mensch im Raum. Harry starrte Gedanken versunken ins Feuer und dachte über das nach, was Sirius ihm quasi aufgetragen hatte. Eigentlich brauchte er gar nicht darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste für was er kämpfen und, wenn es erforderlich sein würde, sterben wird. Er hatte seine Liebe, seine Freunde und seinen Paten. Diese waren der Inhalt seines Lebens. Er wollte wieder anfangen zu leben, doch gleichzeitig kamen wieder Zweifel in ihm auf, ob es sich lohnen würde zu leben, nur um einen tödlichen Kampf zu bestreiten. Er war von Selbstzweifel und Verbitterung erfüllt. Er atmete einmal tief durch und fasste einen Entschluss. Ja, er hatte seinen Lebenssinn gefunden, schon lange. Und er war gewillte für diesen zu sterben.

Ein greller Blitz und Donnern rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass es angefangen hatte zu stürmen draussen. Sein erster Gedanke galt Sirius, ob er dieses Unwetter in der Heulenden Hütte überstehen würde. Plötzlich spürte er, dass er in den Arm genommen wurde. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie fragte:

„Ist es wirklich wahr? Ist Sirius zurück?" Harry konnte nur nicken, doch ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Wo ist er?"

„In der Heulenden Hütte." Er gab ihr einen Kuss, welchen sie nur zu gerne erwiderte.

„Ich denke, es ist besser in Bett zu gehen. Morgen früh werde ich zu Remus gehen und ihn fragen, ob er noch einige Zaubersprüche kennt, die uns nützlich sein könnten."

„Tu das. Bis morgen" Mit einem Gutenachtkuss verabschiedeten sie sich und schliefen kurz darauf in ihren Schlafsäalen ein.

Im späten Morgengrauen erwachte Harry und begab sich erst einmal ins Bad um eine kühle Dusche zu nehmen. Dann zog er sich an, wobei er jedoch auf seinen Umhang verzichtete und nur eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Pulli anzog. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu Remus, welchen er auf halbem Wege zu seinem Büro traf.

„Morgen Harry."

„Morgen. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du einige Offensivzauber kennst, die mir im Kampf nützlich sein könnten."

„Jetzt auf die Schnelle fällt mir nichts ein, doch ich will sehen, was sich noch so finden lässt."

„Ach und… es macht mir nichts aus wenn es graue Zauber sind." Wie er erwachtet hatte, schaute in Remus mehr als misstrauisch an.

„Keine Sorge, ich lass die Finger von schwarzer Magie. Was denkst du nur von mir…"

„Weiss ich nicht. Aber, lass uns frühstücken gehen. Du hast es nötig."

„Aye, Sir", spottete Harry. Als sie in die Grosse Halle traten, sahen sie Hermine die bereits am Gryffindoretisch sass und ass. Harry gesellte sich zu ihr und begrüsste sie erstmal ausführlich. Schweigend assen sie, bevor Harry verwirrt den Kopf hob.

„Hörst du das?"

„Was?"

„Dieses Klacken. Klingt wie Krallen auf Stein." Es kam immer näher und als sie zum Eingang der Halle schauten, sahen sie einen grossen schwarzen Hund, der auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Ich glaube, da hat jemand Hunger und konnte es nicht erwarten bis es ihm gebracht wurde.", lächelte Hermine und nahm den Hund in den Arm. Harry neben ihr freute sich von ganzen Herzen, dass Sirius sie besuchte. Dessen Besuch verfestigte nur seinen neuen Kampfwillen. Er schwor sich, nicht mehr so leicht aufzugeben, doch lag noch ein langer und steiniger Weg vor ihm…


	17. Weihnachten

hallo!

Hermine Potter: deinem Smily nach zu urteilen hat dir das chap gefallen? ;-) freut mich

Andy1991: das mit dem Testament wird in chap 19 geklärt ) hm, die story ist traurig

ja... aber naja traurige wirklichkeit nennt man das. freut mich aber dass sie dir trotzdem gefällt!

hier habt ihr das nächste chap (das fröhlichste bis lang, wird wahrscheinlich auch so bleiben):

**Kapitel 17: Weihnachten**

Die Tage vergingen und Harry besuchte Sirius so oft es ging, teilweise nahm er auch Hermine mit. Man sah es ihm an, dass er wieder Hoffnung hatte, doch er war immer noch voller Emotionen, die drohten ihn zu überwältigen. Er spürte, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hatte Hermine und Sirius an seiner Seite. Er wollte für sie kämpfen. Für sie und um sie. Dieses Mal wollte er sein Versprechen einhalten. Er wusste, es würde verdammt hart werden, aber er wollte es versuchen. Ihm fiel auf, dass es Sirius auch besser ging. Beide nahmen wieder zu und halfen sich gegenseitig die seelischen Wunden zu überwinden. Hermine gab Harry den Halt, den er brauchte um diesen Weg gehen zu können.

Es war ein verschneiter Morgen, als Harry durch Hundebellen und Musik aufwachte. Noch im Halbschlaf musste er lächeln. Die beiden verstanden es immer wieder, ihn aufzumuntern und ihn zu überraschen. Hermine hatte ihr Lieblingslied gewählt. Es passte wirklich auf jede Lebenslage… er wollte sich eigentlich Zeit mit dem aufstehen lassen, doch als er die erst halb geöffneten Augen wieder schliessen wollte, spürte er ein feuchte Zunge die ihm übers Gesicht leckte.

„Verdammt, Tatze was soll das?", lachte er und zog den Hund auf sein Bett. Als Harry anfing Tatze durchzukitzeln, verwandelte dieser sich in Sirius und beide lachten, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Durch das Gegacker der beiden neugierig gemacht, kam Hermine in den Schlafsaal und musste grinsen als sie das friedliche Bild vor ihr sah. Damals, als sie Harrys Narben das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich gefragt ob er je wieder lachen konnte.

„He ihr! Wer zu letzt unten ist, fliegt in den Schnee!" und weg war sie. Die beiden Raufbolde liessen es sich nicht zweimal sagen und rannten ihr hinterher in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Man könnte meinen, dass die drei erst in der ersten wären und nicht, dass einer von ihnen bereits erwachsen war. Sirius hatte sich sicherheitshalber im Lauf wieder in Tatze verwandelt. Während Harry und Hermine die Geschenke auspackten, rannte er um sie herum und lies ihnen keine ruhige Minute. Harry wurde es auf einmal zu fiel und fauchte ihn leise an er soll sich hinsetzen und sich zivilisiert benehmen. Jedoch sah er weg, als Hermine ein kleines Päckchen öffnete. Kurz darauf lag er bereits auf dem Boden, von Hermine umarmt.

„Die Kette ist wunderschön."

„Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Weißt du was diese Pfeilspitze bedeutet?", fragte er sie, als beide wieder aufrecht sassen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein."

„Bei den Indianern bedeutet sie Schutz vor Gefahren. Egal was einem zustösst, sie wird es in Grenzen halten. Deine hier ist zudem auch noch magisch. Niemand kann sie dir abnehmen und im Notfall kann sie als Portschlüssel dienen um dich aus einer Gefahrenzone zu bekommen. Ich trage die gleiche." Und zog damit seine Kette unter seinem Pullover hervor.

„Danke", hauchte 'Mine und gab ihm einen Kuss. Als Tatze anfing zu bellen, fuhren beide erschrocken auseinander, sie hatten fast vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum waren und wurden hochrot. Nachdem Harry Hermine die Ketten umgelegt hatte, machten beide sich dran, die restlichen Geschenke auszupacken. Von Ron und den Weasleys bekamen sie Süssigkeiten und diverse Scherzartikel. Letzteres bekam nur Harry, da sie offensichtlich nicht wollten, dass Hermine von ihrem Weg abgebracht wurde. Remus und Sirius hatten den beiden verschiedene Bücher gegeben, die ihnen weiter helfen könnten bei ihrem Training, nur dass das niemand wusste ausser Sirius. Auf einmal sagte Hermine schuldbewusst:

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich kein Geschenk für dich habe."

„Irrtum, du hast mir dein Geschenk schon lange gegeben." Harry lächelte leicht als er das sagte.

„Und was?"

„Du hast mich nie aufgegeben.", antwortete er schlicht und einfach und nahm sie in den Arm. Wieder merkten sie nicht, wie Sirius sich verwandelte und erst als er sprach, kam wieder Leben in die Beiden:

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach dem Mittagessen raus auf die Ländereien gehen würden und eine kleine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten? Aber Harry, du ziehst deine Armbänder, einen dicken Pullover und Handschuhe an, damit deine Arme nicht zu kalt werden, wegen der Narben. Und jetzt, marsch runter in die Halle, ich verhungere noch!" damit war er wieder Tatze und sprang ungeduldig umher, bis Hermine lachend das Porträt öffnete und gemeinsam mit Harry und Tatze sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machte. Dieses verlief aussergewöhnlich still, da fast keine Schüler über die Ferien im Schloss geblieben waren. Tatsächlich jedoch, waren aus Gryffindore nur Hermine und Harry anwesend und aus den übrigen Häusern waren nur verschiedene Jahrgänge da. Jedoch störte niemand diese Umstände, da alle wussten, wie es ausserhalb des Hogwartsgeländes aussah. Viele wollten Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie feiern, weil sie nicht wussten, wann sie sie wieder sehen würden. Nach dem Essen gingen die beiden Gryffindores noch einmal in ihre Schlafsäale und zogen sich, dem Wetter angemessen um und machten sich dann auf den Weg auf die Ländereien, umschwirrt von einem freudig bellenden und nicht zu bremsenden Tatze, der wie ein Welpe, der zum ersten mal die weisse Pracht sah durch den Schnee tollte.

„Man könnte kaum glauben, dass er ein Mensch ist", flüsterte Harry Hermine zu. Diese kicherte und nickte. Er gab ihr eine Kuss und ehe sich beide versahen, lagen sie im Schnee, weil Tatze sie angesprungen hatte.

„Na warte, du das wirst du bereuen!", zischte Harry amüsiert und formte den ersten Schneeball um in auf seinen Paten zu werfen. Nicht lange danach, tat es Hermine ihm gleich und bald waren alles drei nass bis auf die Knochen. Tatze, weil er ständig eingeseift wurde und die beiden Jugendlichen, weil er sie immer wieder in das puderige Nass beförderte mit seinen Sprüngen.

Als es ihnen zu kalt wurde, begaben sie sich wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum um sich aufzuwärmen und einmal kurz in die Küche verschwanden um sich einige Schnitten und heissen Kakao zu holen. Nach ihrem kleinen privaten Abendessen, gingen sie schlafen, wobei Sirius, immer noch in Hundegestalt sich auf Rons Bett niederlies und Harry und Hermine sich in dessen Bett legten, wo sie sehr schnell einschliefen. So bekamen sie nicht mehr mit wie Tatze den Kopf schief legte und sie glücklich anschaute. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass es nur noch solche Tage geben würde, doch ihm war auch klar, dass die Realität sie schon bald wieder einholen würde. Nur wie bald, das war ihm nicht klar…


	18. Sad But True

A/N: danke für eure Reviews!!!

**Kapitel 18: Sad but True **

Die Feiertage vergingen, ein neues Jahr brach an und die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende zu. Hermine und Harry verbrachten viel Zeit gemeinsam und mit Sirius. Die beiden Sorgenkinder waren auf gutem Weg der Besserung, doch irgendetwas sagte Sirius dass es nicht lange so bleiben würde. Harry war noch viel zu labil um einem ausgewachsenen Wortangriff standzuhalten. Es würde eines simplen Wortes genügen um ihn an sich selbst und seiner Stärke zweifeln zu lassen.

Während Sirius wieder seine Tage in der Heulenden Hütte verbrachte, begann in Hogwarts der normale Schulalltag wieder. Harry und Hermine gingen gemeinsam hinunter in die Grosse Halle um zu frühstücken und unterhielten sich ein wenig:

„Gestern sind doch die Schüler von zu Hause wiedergekommen oder?", fragte Harry seine Freundin vorsichtig.

„Ja, das sind sie… aber Moment mal! Wo ist Ron? Ich hab Ginny gestern gesehen, aber nicht Ron, du etwa?"

„Das ist es ja gerade…", flüsterte Harry, "er ist nicht wieder zurückgekehrt." Die beiden sahen sich an und Hermine sah Panik in Harrys Augen aufglimmen. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und gemeinsam rannten sie den Rest des Weges. In der Halle angekommen, sahen sie nur noch schwarz. Dort, wo eigentlich die Symbole der Häuser hingen, waren jetzt schwarze Tücher angebracht worden. Es herrschte eine drückende Stille in der sonst so lebhaften Grossen Halle. Langsam begaben sich Harry und Hermine zu ihren Platzen und, als ob Dumbledore nur auf die beiden gewartet hätte, erhob er sich und begann zu sprechen:

„Liebe Schüler, ich habe die traurige Pflicht, euch mitzuteilen, dass während den Ferien einige eurer Mitschüler von Todessern getötet wurden." Dumbledore musste eine Pause machen, da Entsetzensschreie die Halle erfüllten. Einige Schüler hatten einen traurigen, aber wissenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Dumbledore nahm eine Pergamentrolle zur Hand und verlas die Namen:

„Hannah Abott, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith und… Ron Weasley." Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Schlag in den Magen. "Ich bitte euch aufzustehen und eine Gedenkminute abzuhalten."

Stillschweigend wurden Stühle gerückt und jeder gedachte schweigend seinem Hauskollegen. Als Harrys Blick den Slytherintisch streifte, sah er verwundert, dass niemand dort aufgestanden war, bis auf Draco Malfoy.

„Ich danke euch", brach Dumbledore die Stille. „Diese Schüler starben für das Licht. Sie starben für ihre Familie, und gaben nicht kampflos auf. Und nun… heute und morgen wird es keinen Unterricht geben. Nutzt die Zeit und helft euren Freunden, schreibt euren Familien." Damit setzte er sich wieder.

Am Gryffindoretisch liefen Harry und Hermine stumme Tränen die Wangen hinab. Fast unhörbar flüsterte er Hermine zu:

„Das… das waren alles DA Mitglieder vom letzten Jahr. Sie starben… alle… wegen m…mir. Ron war mein bester Freund…unser bester Freund…"

Als er den Schmerz nicht mehr aushielt, biss er sich kurz, aber kräftig in die Hand und stand auf. Hermine folgte ihm ohne zögern, denn wenn er sich schon in die Hand biss, während jeder ihm zusehen konnte, was würde er erst alleine anstellen? Sie sah, dass er den Weg auf die Ländereien, Richtung Heulende Hütte einschlug und begriff, dass er zu Sirius wollte. Sie konnte nur erahnen, welchen Schmerz Harry fühlen musste, doch auch sie zerriss die Gewissheit, dass sie Ron nie wieder sehen würde. Schweigend liefen beide durch den Gang zur Heulenden Hütte, wo Sirius sie bereits erwartete. Er schien gehört zu haben, dass sie kommen würden.

„Was ist passier?", fragte er beunruhigt als er Harry ansah. Dieser jedoch bekam kein Wort ausgesprochen und setzte sich stumm aufs Bett wo er die Knie anzog und starr auf den Boden blickte. Hermine war es, die mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Ron und einige andere… aus der ehemaligen DA… sie sind tot." Nun gaben auch ihre Beine unter ihr nach und mit Mühe und Not konnte sie sich aufs Bett ziehen neben Harry. Sirius sah die beiden Jugendlichen geschockt an und musste erst einmal verdauen was er da gehört hatte. Die DA… dass war doch ihre Geheimorganisation die sie letztes Jahr gegründet hatten um doch noch brauchbare Flüche lernen zu können. Harry war ihr Leiter gewesen… damit fiel es Sirius wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Harry gab sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Wann kann er denn endlich wieder anfangen zu leben?!, fragte sich Sirius verzweifelt. Er setzte sich zu den Beiden und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wie… wie hast du dich gefühlt als mein Vater gestorben ist?", vernahm Sirius die leise Stimme Harrys. Er schluckte. Damals war es nicht einfach für ihn gewesen, da er noch zusätzlich von hunderten Dementoren umgeben war. Dennoch begann er zu erzählen:

„Ich habe James und Lily damals gefunden. Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen. Ich wusste sofort, dass Pettigrew sie verraten haben musste und ich schwor Rache. Ich weinte nicht als ich sie sah. Es brach mir zwar das Herz, denn ich hatte meinen besten Freund, der wie ein Bruder für mich war und dessen Frau, verloren. Statt zu weinen… lachte ich. Ich lachte wie ein Wahnsinniger. Die Verzweifelung die ich fühlte, war nicht mehr in Tränen auszudrücken. Ich wurde fast verrückt mit den Bildern ihrer Leichen in meinem Kopf, als sie mich nach Askaban verfrachteten. Doch… etwas hielt mich davon ab… davon ab durchzudrehen. Du. Ich wusste, dass du noch irgendwo da draussen wärst und ich wollte deine Eltern rächen…"

„Aber es tut so weh, zu wissen ihn nie wieder zu sehen."

„Ja, das tut es. Und dieses Gefühl wird auch nie wieder ganz verschwinden, doch kannst du dich damit beschäftigen. Den Tod verarbeiten. Denk jeden Tag für zwei Minuten nur an ihn und versuch so schnell wie möglich wieder einen geregelten Ablauf in deinen Tag zu bekommen. Und redet viel miteinander ihr beiden. Vergrabt euch nicht zu sehr… ihr wisst was die Konsequenzen wären…"

„Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr sterben…", murmelte Hermine leise.

„Bereitet euch vor. Ihr habt doch euren Orden. Lernt zu kämpfen, dann könnt ihr gewinnen. Und gebt nie auf!" Sirius versuchte ihnen mit allen Mitteln Mut zuzusprechen, doch spürte er, dass Harry wieder fiel. Er hoffte, dass es nicht mehr so tief werden würde wie damals, als er, Sirius, angeblich gestorben war. Auf einmal trat Remus zu ihnen und sagte: „Dumbledore will euch sehen!"


	19. Master Of Puppets

A/N: danke wieder mal für eure lieben reviews! hab mich sehr gefreut, und entschuldigt bitte dass das jetzt so lang gedauert hat... sry!!

DtH:

wieso warst du überrascht als du mein Alter gesehen hast? '... ich schreib jetzt seit ungefähr 3jahren. naja... ich selbst nenn nichts gut was ich jemals zu papier gebracht habe. weiss nicht, vll überrascht's dich noch mehr, wenn ich dir sag, dass ich nicht mal aus deutschland komme... meine mutter kommt aus der Ex-DDr. also... nun denn. ach und das mit metallica... vll merkst du's selbst, aber die nächsten kapitel tragen all die titel von ihren liedern hoff du stehst nich mit Load/ReLoad auf kriegsfuss...

so, genug geredet, hier habt ihr das nächste chap...:

**Kapitel 19: Master of Puppets **

„Weshalb?", fragte Hermine und Sirius irritiert.

„Er will mit euch reden, wieso hat er nicht gesagt.", antwortete Remus, ihm war das ganze auch nicht sonderlich klar. Er sagte:

„Sirius, wenn du mit willst, kann ich dich desillusionieren."

„Danke Moony."

Sirius und Hermine standen auf, nur Harry sass nach wie vor regungslos da und starrte auf den Boden. Hermine ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Das schien ihn wieder halbwegs unter die Lebenden zu befördern. Langsam stand er auf und folgte den Anderen um zu Dumbledore zu gelangen. Dort angekommen, bat dieser sie, sich zu setzen. Er schien nicht zu merken, dass Sirius mit im Raum war.

„Ich wollte Ihnen mein aufrichtiges Mitgefühl aussprechen, wegen Ronald Weasley. Er starb, als er versuchte seine Familie zu beschützen. Er wird in vier Tagen beigesetzt und die Weasleys wollten, dass ihr zu seiner Beerdigung kommt."

„Wer ist sein Mörder?", fragte Harry gereizt.

„Peter Pettigrew und Bellatrix Lestrange."

„Ich werde dich rächen Ron… das schwöre ich dir!", murmelte Harry unverständlich, ausser für Hermine. Sie drückte seine Hand um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Gut. Wollten sie noch etwas sagen?"

„Ja, in der Tat Miss Granger. Ich wollte ihnen sagen, dass ich Rons Tod wirklich sehr bedauere, doch er unvermeidlich war, für den weiteren Verlauf dieses Krieges."

„Moment mal! Wollen sie damit sagen, dass Ron alleine gegen die Todesser gekämpft hat? Wie viele waren es überhaupt? Zehn? Zwanzig?"

„Sie haben Recht, Mr. Potter. Ron starb einen Heldentod im Kampf gegen zehn Todesser."

„WARUM HAT IHM NIEMAND GEHOLFEN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL?!"

„Weil ich es so angeordnet hatte. Jeder dieser Schüler starb einen Heldentod. Vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt."

„Haben Sie sie noch alle?! Das waren Kinder! Keine voll ausgebildeten Auroren!", regte Remus sich auf.

„Das ist mir voll und ganz bewusst Remus."

„Harry! NEIN!" doch zu spät. Harry war aufgesprungen und Sekunden später umschlossen seine Finger Dumbledores Kehle.

„Sie elender Bastard! Sie sind fast schlimmer as Riddle! Ich bringe sie um… ich bring sie um wenn sie auch nur einem weiteren ein Haar krümmen!"

„Drück schon zu Harry. Nur zu. Denn eigentlich war deine Mitschüler das zweite Haar." Alle ausser Harry und Sirius starrten Dumbledore voller Entsetzen an.

„Wer-war-der-erste?", fragte Harry gepresst.

„Sirius Black. Er sollte absichtlich an Voldemort ausgeliefert werden. Um als Spion zu dienen. Doch meine Rechnung ging nicht ganz auf. Weil Remus unbedingt nachforschen musste und sich nicht mit Sirius Tod abfinden wollte."

Harry lies Dumbledore los, weil er nicht morden wollte, noch nicht. Er bebte vor Wut und einmal mehr erfüllte wilde Magie den Raum und verwüstete diesen. Die Magie verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Ich dachte immer, Sie wären ein aufrichtiger und ehrlicher Mensch, aber wie ich sehe, habe ich mich all die Jahre geirrt. Sie sind genauso verlogen wie Voldemort, wenn nicht noch schlimmer.", sprach Remus vollkommen ruhig, doch machte ihm der Umstand sorgen, dass Sirius noch immer ruhig war und sich nicht blicken lies.

„Wie ist Ron gestorben?", fragte Hermine auf einmal leise. Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen und antwortete ihr:

„Er wurde von Lestrange und Pettigrew in die Mangel genommen. Er musste sich gegen beide wehren, doch versagte. Er wurde gefoltert bis in den Wahnsinn, was, wie sie all wissen, Lestranges Spezialität ist. Er lebte kaum noch als sie mit ihm fertig waren, also töteten sie ihn, weil es ihnen keinen Spass mehr machte. Ginny hatte währenddessen die Auroren geholt. Die beiden waren zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs alleine zu Hause. Als sie ihren toten Bruder sah, hatte sie sich lautlos in einem der Zimmer verbarrikadiert bis die Auroren kamen, doch beide Todesser waren verschwunden als sie eintrafen." Dumbledore hatte dies alles so sachlich geschildert, dass es einem kalten den Rücken hinunter lief. Harry fühlte Wut, Hass und eine Ohnmacht die fast spürbar war für die anderen. Sehr langsam erhob er sich und verlies den Raum, gefolgt von Hermine. Doch kaum war er die Treppe hinunter gestiegen, begann er zu laufen. Er lief so schnell er konnte, nur um seinen Gefühlen zu entgehen. Er hörte Hermines Schritte weit hinter sich nicht, zu sehr war er in Gedanken vertieft. Es ergab alles einen Sinn. Weshalb es Dumbledore nicht gekümmert hatte, dass er sich fast umbrachte, weshalb niemand ihm geholfen hatte als alles so offensichtlich war. Dumbledore hatte alles so geschickt eingefädelt, dass er sogar Sirius Testament erhielt, damit er glaubte, dass sein Pate tot sei. Harry schien, als würde seine gesamte bisherige Welt zusammenbrechen. Er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren, den Glauben an den mächtigsten Zauberer neben Voldemort und doch wollte er mehr denn je kämpfen. Er hatte den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal eingeschlagen und dort angekommen, schlug er die Tür zu und kramte krampfhaft in seinem Hogwartskoffer nach dieser CD, an die ihn Dumbledores ganzes Verhalten erinnerte. Master of Puppets. Es ist eine gewisse Ironie, dass manche Lieder vollständig auf ein Leben passen. Er legte die CD in den Player und schaltete diesen an (AN: hier funktionieren elektrische Geräte ). Es war eine Erlösung wieder einmal Gitarrenriffs zu hören und sich einfach in der Musik zu vertiefen. Zwar fühlte er den inneren Zwang wieder eine Klinge auspacken zu müssen, doch tat er es nicht. Er wollte nicht mehr. Harry sass mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden, gegen die Posten seine Himmelbettes gelehnt und genoss die Musik als er spürte wie er in den Arm genommen wurde und diese Person weinte. Er wusste sofort, dass es Hermine sein musste und drückte sie.

„Keine Angst, ich tu mir nichts an. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Dumbledore und alle anderen die hierfür verantwortlich sind, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Ron soll der letzte von uns gewesen sein. Noch einen würde ich nicht ertragen.", flüsterte er Hermine zu und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Nun war es an ihm, ihr das zu geben, was sonst sie ihm immer gab. Halt. Und die Hoffnung darauf, dass es irgendwann besser werden würde.


	20. Disposable Heros?

**Kapitel 20: Disposable Heros? **

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry den Orden zusammengerufen. Bevor er seine Frage ausgesprochen hatte, bekam er schon die Antwort. Sie stand in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde geschrieben. Sie würden weiter kämpfen. Für Ron. Für all jene die mit ihm gestorben waren. Sie trainierten härter, jedoch machten sie des Öfteren eine Pause um sich zu stärken oder zum essen zu gehen. Besonders Hermine hielt darauf, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Harry wirklich noch einmal zusammen brach.

Am Tag von Rons Beerdigung standen Harry und Hermine mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl auf und machten sich fertig. Beide waren komplett schwarz angezogen, um ihrer Trauer Ausdruck zu verleihen. Das Gefühl, das sich in den beiden breit machte, nagte an ihren Nerven. Sie spürten, dass es nun endgültig hiess Abschied von ihrem Freund zu nehmen. Ron sollte in St. Ottery auf dem Friedhof beigesetzt werden. Harry und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zu Remus um von dort aus gemeinsam mit ihm, dem desillusierten Sirius und Ginny per Portschlüssel zum Friedhof zu reisen. Dort angekommen, erschlug sie die hier herrschende Stille fast. Nur die engsten Freunde der Weasleys waren gekommen. Harry zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief in die Stirn. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand seine Tränen sah, die ihm stumm und unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinab liefen. Dennoch legte er einen Arm um Hermine um ihr zu zeigen dass er da war. Er sah unauffällig zu den anderen und sah, dass Luna und Neville sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten. Ginny ging an Neville gelehnt. Sie hatte die letzten Tage kaum noch geschlafen und sah fast so aus wie Harry sich fühlte. Luna jedoch schritt alleine dem Grab ihres Freundes entgegen. Nichts in ihrem Gesicht lies erahnen, was sie fühlte. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie an der offenen Grabstelle angekommen und stellten sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Weasleys um diese herum. Über dem riesigen Loch schwebte ein weisser Sarg, der nun sehr langsam in die Tiefe glitt. Seltsam, Dumbledore macht sich nicht mal die Mühe hier aufzutauchen, dachte Harry sarkastisch, vielleicht war er sich zu Schade dafür. Remus trat an das obere Ende des Grabes und begann seine Rede.

„Heute haben wir die traurige Pflicht ein junges Leben ein letztes Geleit zu geben. Eine weitere, unschuldige Seele zu begraben, gestorben in einem unsinnigen Krieg. Ron Weasley ging von uns als Kämpfer. Er hat bis zum letzten Atemzug nicht aufgegeben. Er hat für seine Freunde, seine Familie gekämpft. Keiner von uns wird in je vergessen. Keiner von uns wird jemals denen verzeihen die ihm sein junges Leben geraubt haben. Keine Worte können den Schmerz seines Verlustes widerspiegeln. Never forget…Never forgive." Damit sank auch Remus in Schweigen und trat zurück. Mr. Weasley lies nach und nach die ausgehobene Erde wieder zurück ins Grab sinken. Bis nichts mehr von dem schneeweissen Sarg zu sehen war. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes erschien in dem ebenso weissen Grabstein eine Inschrift: Ronald Weasley, Bruder, Freund und Kämpfer. Die Familie Weasley ertrug es nicht mehr am Grabe eines ihrer Söhne zu stehen und begab sich nach Hause beziehungsweise nach Hogwarts, Neville und Luna folgten ihnen kurz danach. Remus und Sirius liessen Harry und Hermine in Ruhe Abschied nehmen am Grab ihres Freundes. Nun endlich zog sich Harry di Kapuze vom Kopf. Immer noch liefen seine Tränen doch sie waren ihm egal. Er schaute zu Hermine und sah, dass sie fast so bleich war wie der Grabstein vor ihnen. Dann sank sie auf den Boden. Hermine zitterte nur noch und weinte stumme Tränen. Harry nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu trösten. Ihm wurde mehr denn je bewusst, wie sehr er sie mit sich selbst belastet hatte. Eine Weile starrten sie nur stumm auf das Grab. Doch dann fing Harry an zu sprechen:

„Weißt du, manchmal denke ich, dass wir alle nur Wegwerfhelden in diesem bescheuerten Krieg sind. Sterben ohne Grund, ohne etwas zu erreichen. Nur um der Puppenmeister Willen. Doch ich will das ändern. Ich will nicht mehr wie eine Marionette Befehlen folgen, sondern meinem eigenen Weg gehen. Rons Tod hat mir, so makaber es klingt, die Augen geöffnet, in was für einem falschen Spiel wir alle stecken. Wegen Ron werde ich kämpfen. Wegen meiner Familie. Aber manchmal verfluche ich die Tatsache, dass es Lieder gibt die wie massgeschneidert auf unser Leben passen…"

„Ich will nach Hause.", flüsterte Hermine tränenerstickt. Sie wusste, dass Harry Recht hatte und sie wollte es ihm gleich tun. Weiter kämpfen. Bis ans Ende. Kurz darauf kamen Remus und Sirius wieder und gemeinsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort musste Sirius in Hundegestalt wieder in die Heulende Hütte verschwinden und Remus vergrub sich in seinem Büro um die nächsten Stunden vorzubereiten. Harry und Hermine jedoch begaben sich in den Raum der Wünsche, um ein wenig Ruhe vor den anderen Schülern zu haben. Sie sassen schweigend Arm in Arm vor dem Kamin, bevor Hermine leise die Stille durchbrach.

„Können wir bitte üben? Ich halte dieses Nichtstun nicht mehr aus. Meine Gedanken schweifen immer wieder in die falsche Richtung…" sie schaute auf den Boden als sie das sagte.

„Welche Richtung?", fragte Harry, obwohl er eine ungute Vorahnung hatte.

„Den gleichen Weg zu gehen den auch du eingeschlagen hattest in den Sommerferien…" Er hätte es sich denken können. Auch er war mehr als einmal wieder dazu bereit gewesen. Doch kämpfte er fortwährend gegen diesen Drang an.

„Bedenke die Konsequenzen vor dem ersten Schritt. Damals hatte ich gedacht es würde bei einem Mal bleiben… du weißt wo ich heute stehe. Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen, es nicht zu tun, denn das würde nur das Gegenteil bewirken. Ich werde es nicht verurteilen, wenn du es tust. Wenn du denkst, du würdest gerne den ersten Schritt probieren, sehen, wie es sich anfühlt… dann bist du schon zu weit gegangen. Es wird eine Sucht. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihr standhalten, denn dieser verdammte Drang wird immer grösser."

„Meine Vernunft sagt mir es ist falsch. Doch ich weiss nicht… ich sehe die Falschheit, und doch aber nicht. Lass uns kämpfen, dann kommen wir auf andere Gedanken…" Harry nickte und zog Hermine im Aufstehen mit sich hoch. Der Raum veränderte sich in einen grossen, kahlen Raum. Das einzige was man hörte war ein Lied und die Flüche die ausgesprochen wurden. Harry und Hermine lieferten sich einen Kampf der sich gewaschen hatte. Beide gingen aufs Ganze. Aussenstehende hätten nicht gedacht, dass die beiden zusammen wären, sondern dass sie hier zwei Erzrivalen vor sich hatten. Beide waren emotionslos, zeigten keine Gefühle wenn einer der Flüche sein Ziel traf. Nach einiger Zeit hörten sie auf und sanken kraftlos nebeneinander auf de Boden. Trotz ihrer Erschöpftheit mussten beide lächeln.

„'Mine?"

„Hm?"

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit ein paar alten Freunden einen Besuch abzustatten. Komm, lass uns zum Abendessen gehen. Ich hab Hunger." Hermine musste leicht lächeln. Sie war froh, dass Harry trotz dieses harten Rückschlags nicht die Hoffnung verlor. Zwar hatte diesmal sie fast aufgegeben, doch durch Harry wurde ihr gezeigt, dass es sich lohnte zu kämpfen und Rückschläge nun einmal dazugehörten. Jedoch erinnerte sie ihre gesamte Situation immer wieder an ein bestimmtes Lied. Dieses war auch während ihres Kampfes gelaufen. Welch eine Ironie es doch war… Life planned out before my birth, nothing could I say…


	21. and Justice for all

hallo! danke für die Reviews! hier habt ihr das nächste chap, sozusagen als kleines weihnachtsgeschenk... hoffe es gefällt...

**  
**

**Kapitel 21: …and Justice For All**

Wenn man Harry und Hermine zusammen sah, merkte man, dass sie etwas planten. Sie waren vorsichtiger denn je und verbrachten augenscheinlich viel Zeit mit Gesprächen bei Remus Lupin. Doch die beiden waren nicht die einzigen die man fast nie alleine antraf. Neville, Ginny und Luna hielten es ebenso wie die Slytherins. Erstaunlicherweise sah man aber Malfoy nicht mit den restlichen, sonst eingeschworenen, Slytherins zusammen. Er ging oft alleine und in Gedanken versunken seinen Weg zu den verschiedenen Klassen. Auch hielt er sich gänzlich aus dem üblichen Häuserkrieg heraus. Harry kam es doch sehr verdächtig vor, konnte im Moment aber nicht sonderlich auf das seltsame Verhalten des Syths eingehen.

An diesem Tag war der Orden des Seirios auf dem Quidditchfeld und trainierte. Jene Mitglieder die keine Position im Team hatten, sassen auf den rängen und schauten nur zu. Nach Rons Tod mussten sie einen neuen Hüter finden und Dean Thomas stellte sich als sehr talentiert heraus. Nach einigen Stunden winkte Alicia sie auf den Boden und sprach:

„So, wir sind sehr gut vorbereitet für das Spiel gegen Slytherin in einer Woche. Doch bitte ich euch, vorsichtig zu sein, ich will keinen meiner Spieler vor dem Match im Krankenflügel sehen! Ihr könnt gehen." Während Alicias kleinen Ansprache waren die anderen von der Tribüne hinzugekommen um Ginny und Harry abzuholen, da sie noch auf dem Feld üben wollten. Während die fünf Jugendlichen für ihre erste wirkliche Aufgabe übten, machte sich Remus Lupin auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er war so lange von Harry und Hermine genervt worden, bis er schliesslich nachgegeben hatte und ihnen bei ihrem Plan half. Doch dazu musste er noch seinen schulischen Exfeind zum mitmachen bewegen und das würde wahrscheinlich kein leichtes Unterfangen werden. Zögerlich klopfte er an Snapes Bürotür und hörte ein mürrisches „Herein!". Als Remus eintrat stand er einem leicht überraschten Snape gegenüber. Dieser fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und verbesserte gleichgültig weiter die Aufsätze die vor ihm lagen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er gelangweilt und abfällig.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob sie den Aufenthaltsort von Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew wissen."

„Wieso?"

„Antworten Sie immer auf Fragen mit Gegenfragen?"

„Für gewöhnlich nicht, aber was wollen Sie von den Beiden, Lupin?"

„Das, werter Kollege kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Dann tut es mir Leid.", antwortete Snape gelassen.

„Sagen wir einmal so, was würden sie dafür tun einen geliebten Menschen zu rächen?"

„Alles, nur dass Sie scheinbar vergessen haben, dass ich niemanden liebe."

„Nein, nicht mehr." Remus sah ihn wissend an.

„Woher…?"

„Berufsgeheimnis, oder haben Sie scheinbar vergessen wer vor Ihnen steht?"

„Gut, ich sag es Ihnen, aber wehe, diese beiden erfahren, wer sie verraten hat. Dann bin ich ein toter Mann, das wissen Sie."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst."

„Sie haben in Hogsmeade Stellung bezogen. Am nächsten Hogsmeadeausflug sollten sie Potter entführen und zum Dunklen Lord bringen."

„Wo genau im Dorf?"

„In der Nähe des Eberkopfes."

„Danke… Severus Snape." Ob aus Überraschung oder Gleichgültigkeit, nickte Snape bloss und widmete sich erneut den Aufsätzen. Remus verlies auf schnellstem Wege die Kerker und begab sich zum Quidditchfeld. Dort angekommen hielt er die Luft an. Er sah dem Orden zu wie sie erbittert gegeneinander kämpften. Harry und Hermine bildeten das eine Team und Ginny, Neville und Luna das andere. Alle waren verdammt gut, doch Harry stach aus allen heraus. Er griff mit einer Kälte an, die Remus erschaudern lies. Er sah, dass diese fünf Jugendlichen ihren Schulkameraden um Längen voraus waren, sogar den Siebtklässlern. Er trat leise hinter Harry, so dass dieser nicht bemerkte, dass er da war. So dachte er jedenfalls, denn noch bevor er die erste Silbe Harrys Namens ausgesprochen hatte, wurde er schon von dessen Stupor getroffen. Erschrocken murmelte Harry den Gegenfluch als er Remus erkannte.

„Verdammt, musst du dich auch so anschleichen?"

„Ich wollte nur deine Reflexe testen."

„Und, zufrieden?"

„Eindeutig, Todesser werden es schwer mit euch als Team haben."

„Danke. Aber, hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

„Ja, habe ich. Sie sind in Hogsmeade. In der Nähe des Eberkopfes. Sie sollten dich eigentlich an diesem Wochenende entführen und zu Voldemort bringen." Harry grinste kalt.

„Tja, dann werden wir Voldi mal überraschen." Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Geht kein Risiko ein. Und passt auf euch auf. Ich weiss nicht genau wie gut beide sind, aber immerhin sind sie voll ausgebildete Zauberer und obendrein auch noch Todesser. Was habt ihr überhaupt genau mit ihnen vor?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen.", antwortete Harry leise.

„Du wirst doch nicht…?!", fragte Remus alarmiert.

„Ich werde was nicht? Sie töten? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Und wenn schon. Nach diesem Krieg wird so oder so Blut an meinen Händen kleben. Nein, entschuldige. Seit Oktober 1981 klebt bereits Blut an meinen Händen. Und es wird immer mehr. Da kommt es auf das ein oder andere auch nicht mehr an.", sprach Harry vollkommen kalt und gleichgültig.

„Wie du meinst. Aber bleib auf dem legalen Weg."

„Legaler Weg? Remus? Bist du noch gesund? Töten ist das Illegalste vom Illegalsten! Ach, ist auch egal."

„Und, Harry. Mach nicht wieder die gleichen Fehler. Du weißt genau, dass das was du vorhin gesagt hast, nicht stimmt. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Tschüss. Bis irgendwann." Damit verschwand Remus wieder.

„So, ihr habt es gehört. Sie sind in Hogsmeade. Wir werden und dann aufteilen und doch Sichtkontakt behalten. Wenn wir Glück haben sollten, werden sie mitten im Dorf versuchen mich zu überfallen. Alles andere sehen wir, wenn es soweit ist. Und jetzt, ab in die Federn. Morgen wird es anstrengend." Die anderen nickten und Hermine hackte sich bei Harry ein als alle gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss gingen. Sie hatten das Abendessen verpasst, womöglich würden noch einige von ihnen in der Küche vorbei schauen, doch Harry hatte keinen Hunger. Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn, was am nächsten Tag genau auf ihn zukommen würde. Ohne dass Hermine gefragt wurde, ging sie mit Harry in dessen Schlafsaal. Die beiden schliefen seit Rons Tod in einem Bett, da beide Alpträume hatten und nur richtig zum schlafen kamen, wenn sie zusammen waren. Kurz nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, schliefen sie auch schon ein. das Training war doch sehr ermüdend gewesen…

Stunden später waren die Freunde im Dorf unterwegs, als Harry merkte, wie Schemen hinter den Häusern umher huschten. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Flüche flogen umher. Menschen die gegeneinander kämpften waren nu als Schemen zu erkennen. Alles war verschwommen. Auf einmal erklang ein Schrei. Harry fuhr herum und sah, dass Hermine mit dem Folterfluch getroffen wurde. Von Bellatrix. Wut und Hass machte sich in ihm breit und ergriff Überhand. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester denn je und richtete ihn gegen Bella. Diese sah ihn an und erstarrte. Angst machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie vergass, dass sie Hermine foltern wollte und so brach der Unverzeihliche ab. Belle wich langsam vor ihrem Gegenüber zurück.

„Wag es ja nie wieder, einen Fluch gegen einen aus meiner Familie zu richten. Du bist der grösste Abschaum auf dieser Welt. Dir verdanke ich es, dass ich meinen Bruder verloren habe. Und dafür wirst du bezahlen." Harrys Stimme durchschnitt die Luft wie eine Klinge Butter. Eiseskälte sprach aus ihm. Sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich, als er die zwei Flüche hintereinander sprach:

„Stupor! Reducto!"

Er sah zu, wie Bellatrix von seinen Flüchen getroffen wurde und gegen eine Hauswand flog. Er hörte ein Knacken und sah noch wie das Licht aus Bellas Augen schwand, bevor er sich umdrehte und sah, wie Pettigrew sich mit Neville und Ginny gleichzeitig anlegte. Ein Blinder würde sogar sehen können, dass die Beiden ihrem Gegner haushoch überlegen waren. Ein doppelter Stupor schockte ihn, so dass er auf den Boden fiel und nicht einmal mehr die Augen bewegen konnte. Harry ging auf den Verräter seiner Eltern zu und sah ihn von oben herab an.

„Du, mein Lieber, wanderst ins Ministerium." Damit sah er auf und erblickte die heraneilenden Professoren. Er nickte ihnen kurz zu, bevor er ohne zurückzublicken Richtung Schloss verschwand, jedoch ging er nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern auf direktem Wege zu Sirius in die Heulende Hütte. Dort angekommen, sah er Sirius grinsend an und auf dessen fragenden Blick sagte er:

„Du wirst wieder frei sein…and Justice for all!"


	22. Better Than You

Hallo!

Guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008 xD

danke für die Reviews und ich hoffe das Chap hier ist was geworden...

p.s.: an Shino: naja das "du wirst wieder frei sein...and justice for all" ist dazu da, um zu zeigen dass harry wirklich sicher will sein, dass sirius wieder frei ist und schickt deshalb pettigrew als beweis ins ministerium...

**   
**

**Kapitel 22: Better than You **

Nachdem Harry Hermine in den Krankenflügel getragen hatte, da diese ein wenig Fieber zu haben schien, verlies er sie kurz, um nach den anderen zu sehen. Seltsamerweise stand Malfoy nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, jedoch machte er nicht wie üblich Bemerkungen, sondern stand seelenruhig in einer Ecke und starrte auf den Boden. Harry kam das Verhalten des Slytherins immer seltsamer vor. Er gesellte sich zu den anderen des Ordens und fragte, ob es ihnen gut gehe. Sie bejahten. Daraufhin ging Harry wieder zurück zum Krakenflügel. Hermine sass aufrecht im Bett und las. Er musste schmunzeln. Sie kam wirklich nicht ohne Bücher aus. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und räusperte sich leise. Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, doch als sie Harry sah, musste sie lächeln.

„Kaum lässt man dich für fünf Minuten aus den Augen, schon hast du wieder ein Buch in der Hand."

„Ich muss eben was für meine Bildung tun.", antwortete sie gelassen.

„Geht's dir wieder besser?"

„Ja, schon. Aber das war kein normaler Cruciatus… ich weiss nicht wie sich der Echte anfühlt, aber der hier war… grauenhaft."

„Weshalb?"

„Naja, ich hab lauter Bilder gesehen vor meinem inneren Auge. Bilder von Rons Tod. Wie sie Nevilles Eltern folterte. Ihre Schreie. Alles eben." Hermines Stimme wurde immer leiser. Als sie geendet hatte, liefen ihr einige Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Harry nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Wenn Bellatrix nicht schon tot wäre, wäre sie es spätestens jetzt. Als er merkte, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war, legte er sie zurück ins Bett und deckte sie zu. Mit einem Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn lies er sie alleine im Krankenflügel zurück um sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindoreturm zu machen.

Schnell war wieder eine Woche vergangen und Hermine ging es wieder deutlich besser. Ab und zu hatte sie noch Alpträume, aber wenn sie aus einem solchen aufwachte, war Harry da. Und das gab beiden die Kraft nach vorne zu sehen. Sie wussten, der Endkampf wurde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Doch wann genau er sein sollte, das wussten sie nicht. An diesem Wochenende wurde die ganze Schule wieder nervös und angespannt. Die beiden Erzrivalen trafen wieder aufeinander im Quidditch. Gryffindore gegen Slytherin. Löwe gegen Schlange. Harry bemerkte, dass das Slytherinteam zwar zusammenstand, aber einer fehlte. Malfoy. Sich darüber wundernd, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Team und Hermine. Bei ihnen angekommen, flüsterte er in die Runde:

„Ich denke die Slyths wollen uns überraschen, indem sie Malfoy rausgeschmissen haben. Und schaut nicht rüber, das fällt auf!"

„Na dann lassen wir uns mal überraschen...", murmelte ihre Kapitänin. Etwas lauter fügte sie hinzu:

„So und jetzt Abmarsch raus aufs Feld!" Damit verliessen die Gryffindores die Grosse Halle und die Slytherins folgten ihnen alsbald.

Auf dem Spielfeld standen sich nun Gryffindore und Slytherin gegenüber. Die Kapitäne schüttelten sich die Hände, wobei es eher so aussah, als ob sie versuchten sich gegenseitig die Hand zu zerquetschen. Madame Hooch pfiff und das Spiel begann. Harry schraubte sich direkt hoch in den Himmel, damit er das gesamte Spielfeld überblicken konnte. wenig unter ihm sah er Slytherins neuer Sucher. Matthew McDeath. Er wusste nichts über ihn, doch allein sein Äusseres lies Harry darauf schliessen, dass mit ihm weder gut Kirschen essen war, noch dass er ihm den Schnatz ohne weiteres überlassen würde. Kaum hatte Harry auch nur an den kleinen, goldenen Ball gedacht, schon tauche er in Mitten den Zuschauerrängen von Gryffindore auf. Harry ging abrupt in den Sturzflug und wie er es sich erhofft hatte, folgte Matthew ihm. während des Sturzes jedoch lies er den Schnatz nicht aus den Augen und bemerkte, dass dieser direkt über Hermines Kopf flatterte. Dieser Moment der Unachtsamkeit genügte, damit ein Klatscher ihn in die Seite traf und ihn somit fast vom Besen fegte. Durch dieses Manöver verlor Harry den Schnatz wieder aus den Augen. Als er aufblickte um erneut nach dem kleinen Schlingel zu suchen, streifte sein Blick Matthews Gesicht. Dort prangte ein gehässiges Grinsen, jedoch erreichte es seine Augen nicht. Diese blickten nur stumm durch Harry hindurch, ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung. Ohne noch viel auf Matthew zu achten, gab Harry erneut Vollgas und jagte quer über das Feld. Er sah den Schnatz genau vor sich. Er war zum Greifen nahe… Schreie füllten die Luft und drangen doch nur langsam an sein Ohr. Er fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz und fiel… dann nichts mehr.

„Diese Idioten! Ich bring sie um! Verdammt noch mal…"

„Psst! Ihr weckt ihn noch!"

„Schon passiert…", nuschelte Harry. Zaghaft versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, doch schloss er sie sofort wieder. Das helle Licht bekam seinen Augen nicht sonderlich gut.

„Was ist passiert? Ich hab den Schnatz fast gehabt…"

„Irrtum, du HAST den Schnatz gefangen. Nur war dieser McDeath direkt hinter dir und als er sah, dass du den Schnatz in der Hand hattest und langsamer wurdest, rammte er dich mit seinem Besen.", erklärte Alicia.

„Du hast das Gleichgewicht verloren und bist vom Besen gestürzt. Ginny und Alicia waren unter dir und fingen dich gerade noch so auf. Du hattest drei Rippen gebrochen, von denen zwei durch deine Lunge gefahren sind. Du hattest Glück im Unglück…" Letzteres wisperte Hermine nur noch.

„Wann kann ich hier raus?"

Hermine lächelte leicht. Sie wusste, dass diese Frage auftauchen würde:

„Wenn Madame Pomfrey dich untersucht hat. Warte ich geh sie holen." Damit stand sie auf um ins nahe gelegene Büro zu gehen und die Krankenschwester zu holen. In Zwischenzeit hatte Alicia den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen. Madame Pomfrey untersuchte Harrys Rippen noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihn mit der Ermahnung nicht wieder so schnell hier aufzutauchen, entliess.

Harry und Hermine gingen zum Raum der Wünsche, da beide keine Lust hatten, in den lauten Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Als sie die Tür öffneten, kam ihnen schon die Musik entgegen. Sie setzten sich in die Sessel di bereits dort standen. Better Than You. Harry musste lachen bei diesem Lied. Als er Hermines fragendes Gesicht sah, antwortete er:

„Wir sind wirklich besser als Slytherin. Nicht nur im Quidditch, sondern auch was Ehrlichkeit angeht. Jedenfalls meistens." Hermine lächelte gedankenverloren. Ihr Blick streifte durch den Raum. Harry beobachtete sie ein wenig und merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er stand auf und kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden. Sie reagierte noch immer nicht. Erst als er ihr die Hand auf die Wange legte, sah sie ihn an.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst ein wenig… na ja gehetzt aus. Oder täusche ich mich?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also ist etwas?" Sie nickte.

„Sagst du mir was?" Erneut wich sie seinem Blick aus. Dann schloss sie die Augen und fing leise an zu sprechen:

„Du warst über eine Woche im Koma. Mehr als einmal stand es kritisch um deine Chancen durch zu kommen. Ich hab den Gedanken daran nicht ausgehalten…" Jetzt verstand er ihr Verhalten. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hände und als sie zusammenzuckte als sie seine Berührung spürte, wusste er, warum sie so abwesend ist. Er nahm sie stumm in den Arm und flüsterte:

„Ich versteh dich und mach dir keine Sorgen ich würde dich jetzt verurteilen. Zeigst du's mir?" Zögernd streifte sie ihren Ärmel hoch. Es waren nur winzige Kratzer, doch erinnerte Harry diese an seine „Anfänge".

„Sprich nächstes Mal mit jemandem, ok?"

„Ich versuch es. Danke…" Anstatt verbal zu antworten, gab er ihr einen Kuss.

„Komm, lass uns zum Abendessen gehen."

Damit verliessen sie den Raum der Wünsche. Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, sah Harry, dass Draco Malfoy abseits an eine Mauer gelehnt stand. Dieser sah auf und als er Harry erkannte, kam er langsam auf ihn zu. Harry versteifte sich und war bereit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, also Malfoy zum sprechen ansetzte.


	23. Don't Tread on Me

Hallo!

danke Hermine Potter für dein Review und ich hoff du bist gut gerutscht!

her dann also das nächste chap! viel spass

**Kapitel 23: Don't Tread on Me**

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er leise und gar nicht herablassend, wie sonst. _Bin ich im falschen Film oder hat Malfoy mich gerade nach einem Gespräch gefragt?! _

„Okay, gut. Komm mit raus." Harry nickte Hermine kurz zu um ihr zu sagen, dass sie schon in die Grosse Halle gehen sollte. Er würde alleine klarkommen. Harry ging schnurz stracks auf die Ländereien und lief auf die alte Eiche zu und lehnte sich dagegen.

„So, was willst du?"

„Schau mich nicht so an, sonst überleg ich es mir wieder anders." Bekam er als Antwort.

„Okay, ist ja schon gut, komm wieder runter. Ist nur nicht so, dass mich jeden Tag ein Slytherin nach einem Gespräch fragt."

Malfoy sah Harry nicht an, sondern blickte hinaus auf den See und dachte nach. Dann hockte er sich auf den Boden, wie ein Kleinkind das beichten musste, dass es etwas ausgefressen hatte.

„Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir sagen muss. Aber bitte, greif mich nicht an."

„Ich sehe keinen Grund das zu tun.", antwortete Harry ruhig. Er war gespannt auf das was jetzt kommen sollte.

„Ich habe ein Gespräch von meinem Vater belauscht. Es ging darum, was der Dunkle Lord plant, um dich zu vernichten."

„Warum erzählst du mir das?" Draco lächelte leicht.

„Gute Frage. Vielleicht will ich einfach, dass dieser ganze Wahnsinn aufhört…"

„Momentchen jetzt mal! Wer bist du und was hast du mit dem alten Ekelpaket Malfoy gemacht?!" Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht mehr über den Weg. Doch es kam noch besser.

„Potter, weißt du, ich habe dich nie wirklich gehasst. Das heisst nicht, dass ich dich mag, also bilde dir nichts ein! Ich hasse die Einstellung meiner Eltern, auch wenn es jahrelang nicht danach ausgesehen hat. Ein Malfoy wird gelehrt seine Maske zu wahren, nichts seiner eigentlichen Gefühlen zu zeigen."

„Ich verstehe…"

„Tust du das wirklich? Weißt du was es für ein Gefühl ist, nie du selbst sein zu können, immer diese gottverdammte Maske aufrechterhalten zu müssen? Du bis doch der Goldjunge, der immer alles bekommt, der zu dem alle Welt aufsieht…"

„Ich denke, wir haben beide ein vollkommen falsches Bild voneinander. Ich bin kein Goldjunge, ich mache mehr Fehler als ich zählen kann. Menschen mussten wegen mir sterben, wurden gefoltert, nur weil sie mich kennen. Ich hasse meinen Ruhm!"

„Du hast Recht… Vorurteile sind auch Urteile, nur die Falschen."

„Dass ich diese alte Weisheit einmal aus deinem Mund hören würde, hätte ich mir nicht zu träumen gewagt." Harry trat vom Baum weg und streckte sich einmal.

„Draco, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass Slytherin und Gryffindore endlich das Kriegsbeil begraben. Doch weiss ich nicht ob du bereit bist, diese Opfer zu bringen."

„Von welchem Opfer redest du?"

„Ausgestossen zu werden von den anderen Slyths. Und wahrscheinlich mit deiner Familie zu brechen."

„Das ist kein Opfer. Ich würde diesen Weg nur zu gerne gehen."

„Dann… willkommen auf der weissen Seite."

„Weisse Seite? Du denkst das doch nicht im Ernst? Dumbledore ist fast nicht besser als Voldemort selbst."

„Ich weiss. Ich hab das am eigenen Leib erfahren. Was ich mit „weisser Seite" meine wirst du noch früh genug sehen. Erstmal werde ich die anderen einweihen. Aber sag mir mal eines: wieso standest du in letzter Zeit so oft in unserem Blickfeld? Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass dein ganzes Gehabe von wegen Schlammblüter nur Show war…"

„Ich wollte mich von meinen restlichen „Kollegen" abgrenzen und na ja… mir ist eben nichts anderes eingefallen als mich euch zu nähern. Was das mit den Muggelgeborenen angeht, am Anfang war es Überzeugung, die mich das sagen lies. Aber besonders dieses Jahr, fing ich an diese Einstellung zu überdenken. Besonders, weil Hermine" -jetzt schau nicht so, ich kann auch wieder in mein altes Muster fallen- „nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen ist, aber dies doch mancher von den Reinblütern. Ausserdem hab ich durch Zufall herausgefunden, dass Voldemort ein Halbblut ist."

Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Langsam zweifele ich an meinem Wahrnehmungsvermögen… Korrigier mich wenn ich mit etwas falsch liege, aber rede ich hier wirklich mit meinem ehemaligen Erzfeind, mit dem ich mich aufs Blut gestritten habe, wir uns nie auch nur eine Sekunde sehen konnten ohne, dass Flüche durch die Luft geflogen sind?! Ich werde noch wahnsinnig…" Nun musste auch Draco lachen.

„Ich denke, wir sind es beide. Einer mehr als der andere."

Stille folgte in der die beiden ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit in die Halle zu gehen, wenn wir noch etwas essen wollen."

„Gut. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser wenn wir dort getrennt aufkreuzen."

„Nein. Einige werden uns so oder so schon zusammen gesehen haben. Ab jetzt heisst es: Augen zu und durch." Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich um und ging zurück zum Schloss. Er spürte, dass Malfoy direkt hinter ihm war und als sie beinahe bei der Halle waren, schloss er auf. Nebeneinander traten sie ein. Ohne sich noch einmal anzuschauen ging jeder zu seinem Haustisch. Als Harry zu den Gryffindores trat, bemerkte er, dass aller Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen.

„Ist was?", fragte er in die Runde und setzte sich dann ohne weiteren Kommentar zu Hermine und gab ihr einen Begrüssungskuss. Auf ihren fragenden Blick antwortete er nur mit einem stummen „Später!". Vorsichtig lugte er über seine Schulter hinüber zum Slytherintisch und bemerkte, dass Draco von allen böse angeschaut wurde und einige die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten um zu diskutieren. Jedoch sah er letzteres an allen Tischen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Ganze ruhig zur Kenntnis genommen wird.

Nach dem Abendessen verschwand Harry sofort in seinem Schlafsaal, Hermine im Schlepptau.

„Was wollte Malfoy von dir?", fragte Hermine geradeheraus. Harry grinste und antwortete:

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du einen von uns ins St. Mungo einliefern lässt: er will die Seiten wechseln und mit seiner Familie brechen."

Hermine sah ihn mit quasi Tennisball grossen Augen an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder? Was zur Hölle will dieses Ekelpaket auf unserer Seite? Spionieren?"

„Ich versteh dein Misstrauen ja, aber du hast ihn nicht gesehen als er das gesagt hat. Er hat verbittert geklungen… er hat gesagt, eine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten ist schwer und er wurde jahrelang eben darauf getrimmt."

„Maske hin oder her, ich vertrau ihm nicht. Er ist und bleibt ein Slytherin und ehrlich gesagt, wundert es mich doch stark das gerade du, sein Erzfeind Nummer 1 ihm so leichtfertig über den Weg traust."

„Ich mich auch. Aber ich denke es ist auch an der Zeit, dass dieser alte Hass zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindore endlich aufhört, besonders jetzt im Krieg. Denk daran, wir brauchen jede Hilfe die wir bekommen können!"

Daraufhin schwiegen beide eine Zeit lang.

„Wir sollten es denen anderen auch noch sagen. Aber, ich weiss nicht wie sie reagieren werden… und eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht wissen… aber genug davon jetzt.", sprach Harry und mit seinem letzten Wort gab er Hermine einen Kuss.

„Schläfst du heute Nacht hier?", fragte Harry sie leise, als sie aufstehen wollte um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen.

„In Ordnung, aber ich brauche was zum anziehen um zu schlafen."

„Momentchen.", sagte Harry und ging zu seinem Koffer. Er kam mit einem T-Shirt und (frischen!) Boxershorts von sich zurück.

„Hier. Damit wäre das Problem geklärt denke ich." Hermine nickte und zog sich vor seinen Augen um. Harry wurde bei ihrem Anblick etwas rot, konnte den Blick jedoch nicht abwenden, zu sehr faszinierte ihn was er sah.

„Kommst ins Bett oder willst du noch lang da stehen wie eine Statue?", lachte Hermine. Er murmelte noch etwas Unverständliches bevor er zu ihr unter die Decke kroch. Hermine war fast sofort eingeschlafen, nur Harry lag noch eine zeit lang wach und dachte über Draco Malfoys heutiges Verhalten nach, ehe er müde, mit Hermine im Arm, einschlief.


	24. Seek And Destroy

**Kapitel 24: Seek and Destroy**

„Jetzt schaut mich nicht so an! Ich weiss… er ist ein Slytherin… aber gottverdammt warum gehen wir nicht mit gutem Beispiel voraus und schliessen Frieden mit den Slytherins? Zugegeben, die meisten sind schmierige, schleimige Idioten, aber unter ihnen gibt es bestimmt auch einige wenige die NICHT auf Seiten Voldemorts stehen! Auch in den anderen Häusern gibt es schwarze Schafe. Nehmt Gryffindore als Beispiel! Wer hat meine Eltern an Voldemort verraten? Peter Pettigrew: ein GRYFFINDORE! Und ich hab gedacht nur Schlangen sind engstirnig… dabei sind wir ja nicht besser! Aber, wisst ihr was? Nehmt es an, oder geht und kämpft alleine!", schnaubte Harry. Es ging ihm eindeutig auf die Nerven, dass jeder so beschränkt dachte. Zugegeben, er war lange Zeit nicht besser gewesen… doch wollte er das ändern und Draco in den Orden aufnehmen. Jedoch waren die Anderen nicht gerade davon begeistert. Als Harry ihnen jetzt die Meinung sagte, dachten sie ein wenig nach.

„In Ordnung.", sprach dann Neville für die drei. Harry gab das Wort an Draco weiter. Dieser wirkte unsicher vor den Gryffindores, doch begann er zu sprechen:

„Also, ich denken, ihr wollt jetzt wissen, was das genau für ein Gespräch war, dass ich mit angehört habe?" Einstimmiges Nicken.

„Mein Vater hat über Goyles Vater von Voldemort die Anweisung bekommen, dass ich ihm Harry ausliefern soll. Sozusagen als Aufnahmeprüfung um ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Todesser zu werden. Das ich euch von meinem Auftrag erzähle, wird hoffentlich genug sein um mir halbwegs vertrauen zu schenken. Ich sollte Harry einen präparierten Portschlüssel per Eule schicken. Dies sollte am 14. Februar geschehen. Weiss der Geier wieso Old Voldie gerade diesen Tag ausgesucht hat, vielleicht hat er doch noch Sinn für Humor."

„Ey! Das ist mein Text!", lachte Harry. Draco grinste nur kurz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Wenn es mir erlaubt ist, wollte ich einen Plan vorschlagen…" Als keiner protestierte, fuhr er fort:

„Wir sollten alle gemeinsam den Portschlüssel benutzen… ich weiss es klingt leichtsinnig, aber meines Wissens werden nur ungefähr zehn Todesser anwesend sein. Der innerste Kreis. Damit so wenig wie möglich schief gehen kann. Ich weiss nur nicht genau wie sie aufgestellt sind. Ich denke mal, im Kreis wie immer. Also würde ich auch noch vorschlagen, dass wir die Zauberstäbe bereits gezogen haben, wenn wir den Portschlüssel anfassen." Nach seiner kleinen Rede blickte Draco ein wenig verlegen in die Runde. Er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling in einer Gruppe, der er ja auch war. Eigentlich.

„Schau nicht so. Du hast vielleicht Ideen… hätten glatt von mir sein können.", sagte Hermine.

„Danke", murmelte er.

„Harry, was meinst du?", richtete Hermine sich an ihren Freund. Als sie ihn ansah, erschrak sie. Nie gekannte Gefühle sah sie in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Doch nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil.

„Die Idee ist wirklich gut. Aber, wir haben nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit, gerade einmal… shit einen Monat! Wir müssen uns härter als zuvor vorbereiten, trainieren. Dies kann der finale Kampf werden, vergesst das nicht! Ich denke sogar, es wird der letzte, alles entscheidende Kampf sein… entschuldigt mich bitte.", sprach Harry und verschwand. So schnell also sollte das Ende kommen. Gerade mal ein Monat blieb ihm mit Hermine, bevor er die härteste Prüfung seines Lebens antrat. Bevor er starb oder zum Mörder wurde. Ein Monat um zu trainieren. Um zu üben für einen Kampf um Leben und Tod. Diese Erkenntnis brannte sich tiefer den je ein. Er musste vor den anderen fliehen, damit sie seinen Schwächeanfall nicht bemerkten. Jedoch konnte er sich denken, dass Hermine ihn durchschaut hatte. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Während er den Sternen zusah, legte er sich gedanklich einen Plan bereit, wie er vorgehen würde um keinen zu gefährden der ihm wichtig war… der Plan war riskant und selbstzerstörerich. Doch gab es keinen sichtbaren anderen Weg für ihn den er gehen konnte ohne das Leben anderer aufs Spiel zu setzen. Es gab nur einen einzigen Hacken: er durfte sich sein Vorhaben nicht anmerken lassen… Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich einigermassen zu beruhigen. Das erste Mal seit Wochen verspürte er wieder den Drang, sich ins Fleisch zu schneiden. Blut fliessen zu sehen. Nur dieser Anblick schien ihm Ruhe zu geben. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und betrachtete seine Arme. Sie waren übersäht von Narben. Manche erkannte man als Wörter. Andere verliefen wahllos über die Haut. Tiefe und flache Narben… er fragte sich wann sie je verschwinden würden. Vielleicht nie wieder zur Gänze… er bemerkte, dass ihm stumme Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, doch es war nicht Hermines. Es war Draco. Als Harry aufsah und dem Slytherin ins Gesicht blickte, sah er, dass Draco leicht geschockt über den Anblick seiner Narben war.

„W… warst du das?", stotterte er mehr schlecht als recht.

„Ja. Aber ich bin nicht stolz auf das was ich getan habe. Auch wenn es mich wieder zerreisst, diese Blutgier."

„Blutgier?"

Harry fing an unter Tränen zu lachen: „Ja, Blutgier. Ich will endlich wieder Blut fliessen sehen, sehen wie es mich verlässt um mich zu bestrafen für all die Tode die ich zu verschulden habe… Denk ruhig dass ich krank im Hirn bin. Ich bin es."

„Nein, bist du nicht. Ich frage mich, was ein Mensch durchmachen muss, damit im der Schnitt in die eigene Haut nichts mehr ausmacht und er es stattdessen als Erlösung statt Schmerz ansieht."

„Ich weiss es ja selbst nicht einmal…" Harry versank wieder in seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken. Seinem Selbstzweifel ob er das alles schaffen würde, ob er nicht zu schwach sein würde.

„Du bist nicht schwach."

„Oh doch. Ich lasse meine Freunde für mich kämpfen, anstatt selbst die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen."

„Daran zweifele ich. So wie du aussiehst, hast du einen Plan um genau dies zu verhindern."

Nach einiger Zeit der Stille, fragte Harry ob sein Gegenüber wirklich Draco Malfoy war. Dieser lachte schallend und bejahte seine Frage.

„Ich bin es und werde es immer sein. Nur habe ich mich jetzt endlich für die richtige Seite entschieden, die Seite die ich mir ausgesucht habe und nicht diejenige, die ich vorgeschrieben bekam. Und das koste ich aus, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nun komm, lass uns diesen Bastard aufsuchen und zerstören." Draco stand auf und reichte Harry die Hand. Als diese sie annahm und sich hochziehen lies, fügte er hinzu: „Auf ein Leben im Licht…mein Freund."


End file.
